


severus alternative life

by Misty123



Series: Severus alternative life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Lily Bashing, M/M, Multi, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 52,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative universe, where severus was adopted by a family when he was twelve.  It will perhaps show what his life might have been like if he had been unconditionally loved.  There is Lilly bashing as I do detest her character, and I do see her as a spoilt child.  There is Dumbledore and Hogwarts staff bashing as well.  severus new family is full of weird characters, both magical and muggle and contains people from all walks of life.  he will later in the story  become the partner of Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus comming home

**Author's Note:**

> It goes with out saying that I do not own the known characters of Harry potter, I am only playing with them and making no money out of this work. I will not be able to update regularly due to work and studying commitments, please be nice with the comments you leave, but this story really is for me to play with.

Chapter One  
His uncle’s car stopped outside Stevenage railway station, Severus stopped and sighed, picked up his trunk and threw it and himself into the back of the car, mentally preparing himself for the interrogation that would now take place between him and his uncle Claudius and aunt Becky, on the drive back to his adopted parents. He should be able to stall and evade the questions that his aunt had prepared, during the 10-minute drive back to his parents. Once back home, his parents would accept him, and not ask any difficult questions, letting him be and offering the unconditional love and support that they had freely given. Oh yes with mum believing that her son could do no wrong, and his dad justifying most of his actions and decisions (only the cats got away with more than him). They would also allow and give the eighteen-year-old space to decide what he wanted to do with his life, that he had just now graduated from Hogwarts. 

Severus mentally laughed to himself, he knew that his parents tutted about teenagers not working and lazing around and how different it was in their youth, (mum would inform everyone that she had started work straight from school at sixteen, and was expected to contribute to the household), his dad had worked during the summer to help fund his engineering degree. But for his parents Severus as well as his cousin Millie was the exception, they were both perfect, they would both be given as much time to decide what to do with their lives. For Severus as well as his cousin it was a big decision, he knew that within reason whatever they decided to do his parents would support and fund both of them. Severus desperately wanted to become a potions master, and he knew he had to make sure that he managed to get his parents to agree to fund his apprenticeship before the rest of the family tried to influence his parents that he could do better. 

Severus could still remember with gratitude and love when at twelve and during the summer holidays after his first year the then friends of this father, had taken him in and given him a home. They had found out that his parents had been abusing and neglecting him. His adopted parents lynda and David had one Saturday appeared and taken him away from his then home at Cokesworth, and brought him down South to Stevenage in Herts. From that moment on lynda and David and their extended family had fought with and for him. Severus knew without a doubt that his parents had paid for his education at Hogwarts willingly. 

Although Lynda’s family was magical, they never had the money to send their children to Hogwarts. The family had to settle for publically run magical secondary schools, that managed to both teach muggle and magical subjects together. It was much later in his life that Severus found out that Dumbledore had stopped Lynda being awarded a fully paid scholarship to the school, apparently to award a scholarship to her and her family was a waste of resources, when more deserving families needed it. So for three years Severus was able to hide the bullying of the marauders’ and the rest of the school, that all changed in his forth year after his family were reluctantly informed by Dumbledore about the shrieking shack incident, and the proverbial shit hit the fan! 

 

He could still remember with pride when his dad had taken a gun and threaten to shoot Lupin dead with a silver bullet in Dumbledore’s office, when his parents had found out about the ‘Prank’ played on him by the marauders’. Dumbledore had tried to smooth things over with his dad, giving the reasons for his decision not to punish harshly the marauders. He had then to tried to blame Severus (not a good move on Dumbledore’s part). His dad had then produce the gun and informed the headmaster that he had a choice that either the marauders were punished to his satisfaction and the bullying of Severus would stop or that he would kill the werewolf, and then he would also ensure that Dumbledore would not be able to have children. Severus had never seen his father so angry, his father was such a calm and mild man, although his uncle had informed him afterwards that his parents would fight for their family and son that they loved and adored. If he hadn’t realised it before then, Severus then knew what it was to be loved unconditionally, and to have parents that would fight for him. 

When after the incident Severus was on the way home with dad, he asked why he mum never came to the meeting. His dad had retorted that there was no way in hell he was going to unleash his wife on the headmaster and marauders, she had been so angry that retribution from her would have been bloody and swift, and would have involved the whole of Hogwarts, and his mother spending time in prison. 

Of course the bullying hadn’t stopped only lessened during his remaining time at school, Severus hadn’t told his parents or family about the continued bullying. As over the next year his mum’s dad had died of cancer (the last of grandparents), he didn’t want to add to his parent’s and family’s worries, and he decided that he could manage and handle the bullying. His granddad's illness had made his mum ill with depression, and she had to take time off work to cope with the illness. When at the end of his fifth year, during his OWLS and just after his granddad's death, Lilly had broken up with him over the mud blood incident. His mum had only replied that thank the lord for that, and perhaps he would be able to settle down with a nice normal person, not a gold digging little tart, who was so up herself. 

His parents with the rest of the family were truly angry with him for not telling them of the continuing bullying. Because of his family’s mourning for granddad. Aunt Becky with some members of her family decided to meet with Dumbledore over the continuing bullying in the great hall. Severus wasn’t there when they met with Dumbledore in the great hall (but his aunt Andrea provided the details), it apparently involved aunty Becky getting hold of Dumbledore by the throat and hexing the life out of him, whilst laying down the law according to his aunts family. Whilst she was doing this, Becky’s uncle Ray , Nanny Jean and Andrea managed to terrorise the rest of the teachers and staff (no mean feat for a Ray who was a muggle, and Nanny Jean who was an 85 year old great grandmother), This had the effect of stopping the bullying for his last two years. 

Oh yes his parents loved him unconditionally, so did the rest of the family, but they also realised that Severus wasn’t always as innocent as his parents believed him to be. As his uncle had once said when his parents weren’t there, they would support him, but they also realised that Severus had the potential to get into and make trouble, and as a family they wanted and needed to know what trouble Severus had got himself into, so they could help him out of it. An example of this had been when his uncle Claudius gently informed one of his cousins what would happen to him, if Severus had to spend a holiday at her majesty's convenience, because he had got caught with the rest of his cousins gang withdrawing a large amount of money that they didn't own from a Barclay's bank. As uncle Claudius informed them if Severus gets caught, you'll be dealing with my sister and you will be wishing for death.

So all Severus thought he had to do was evade the questions on the way home about his future and what he was going to do over the summer. But to his uneasiness his uncle and aunt instead of taking him home, took him to Becky’s mum Nanny Sandra and her partner Rob. As the car pulled up the long drive to the house, Severus suddenly realised that this obviously meant that his family had a plan and it involved him somehow working at the family’s post office or another of their businesses during the summer whilst he decided what he wanted to do with his life. 

Oh shit thought Severus, this means that my lazy summer has just flown out of the window, and that the rest of the family will be helping to decide his future career. Severus just knew that his aunt Andrea had got her way again, and that he could wave goodbye to his aspirations to be a potions master, oh yes Andrea supported by Nanny Sandra and the rest of the family had decided that Severus intelligence and potential meant that he wasn’t going to waste his life being a potions master, when he could do so much more with his life. And Andrea with his mums friend Kathy were the only ones able to get his mum and then by definition his dad to support the idea of doing more with his life then becoming a potion master.


	2. The surprise party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> In my world the magical and muggle worlds are separated because of numerous reasons, but the main one being that magical people cannot usually effect muggle people, and magical society believes that muggle society is inferior to them. Although Severus family contains both muggle and magical individuals, his family have only really interacted with muggle society, and other magical family’s they know are the same. For me a number of magical families were pushed out of magical society into the muggle society this occurred from the first word war to after the second world war. For me the British magical world has stagnated, and really not developed or progressed since the first world war. For me Dumbledore is one of the main reasons why this has happened. Also sorry about another death, but I had to have a reason why Severus parents never picked him up form kings cross. 
> 
> Also the reason for Severus not joining Voldemort or Dumbledore are explained, also I am sorry if the story is slow moving, I just want to get as much detail in as possible.

‘Right here we are’ stated uncle Claudius. ‘The rest of the family are waiting for you, and Dave and lynda will be here later, after attending Dave’s mates funeral. Although why you wouldn’t let us pick you up from Kings cross, after all we wanted to and it would have been no trouble right Becky’

Severus sighed, he now knew that his uncle and aunt had been hurt when he had insisted that he made his own way to Stevenage, and they pick him up from the station. Although he knew they loved him he never really believed that they had wanted to collect him as he parents had after every term. And really he had been a bit hurt when mum had said that they couldn’t collect him, if only she had mentioned the funeral he would have understood, hell he would have left Hogwarts at least a day earlier and missed the leaving feast (where Dumbledore had yet again ensured that Gryffindor had won the house cup, and managed to praise Lilly’s and Luppin’s success in their NEWT exams). He loved his dad’s mates, and one of dads best mates was Paul, who had been a teacher, and had with his dad and members of the model railway society taught him so much during the holidays, about muggle society and history amongst other things. 

Paul had been diagnosed with a terminal illness that was quite rare, although the prognosis had been a year when Severus had come to live with his parents, Paul had battled on for six years. The last time that Severus had seen Paul, he had been given part of Pauls model train collection (American and European H0 scale). Mum had good naturally grumbled about Severus being corrupted into becoming a model train enthusiast. Whilst dad had started almost immediately started making plans for new model railway layout, which he would build with Severus, and they would then take on the model railway circuit together with mum.

Severus climbed out of the car, and made his way to Nanny Sandra’s front door, which was suddenly opened and he was enveloped in a hug from Nanny Jean. He was then propelled into the living room where the rest of the family and friends were, with the surprised party they had organised for him and his outstanding exam results. His cousin Mills then hugged him and stated that the party had been planned for weeks, and please don’t upset everyone by slinking off upstairs to be by himself. After Mills he was manhandled by all the female members of the family, and congratulated by the male members regarding his exam results, Nanny Jean then handed a plate piled with food, and told to greet the rest of the guests. 

Whilst wandering around the party, Severus waited for the first salvo against Hogwarts school and its educational standards, and it wasn’t long in coming from Nanny Jean, who for an 85 year old managed to know quite a few swear words, most were about Dumbledore and the teachers. He knew that the family including his parents did not rate Hogwarts and the education it gave, and when they had found out about the bullying Hogwarts had further slipped down in their estimation. Severus knew that part of the problem was that the family expected Private paying schools to provide a better and more academically superior education then public schools. This apparently wasn’t the case at Hogwarts, his parents thought that it would have been better for Severus to be educated in the public education system.

When after the bullying had been found out by the family, Aunt Becky had managed to find that Hogwarts ranked second to last against all private magical schools worldwide (as well as being one of the most expensive). It seems that Dumbledore had managed over the years to discontinue many subjects that other schools taught, Becky had also found out that most of the teachers at Hogwarts did not have the qualifications or knowledge required to teach their subjects. Because the OWLS and NEWT examinations taken at Hogwarts were considered to be below the standards of other schools (therefore considered useless). Severus with his family had decided that he would have extra tutoring and take the international bacculate that other schools pupils took in their final year, to his amazement he had not only passed but had achieved one of the highest scores that year. Of course working towards the bacculate for the last two years had meant that his NEWT results had be effected, and that he had only just passed some of his subjects, ensuring that Dumbledore and the rest of the school had belittled him.

There had been a discussion about him leaving Hogwarts and attending another school, but with the sub-standard teaching, and reduced subjects taught at Hogwarts. He would never have held his own at another school without extensive tutoring, it was with luck that one of his mums work mates husband (Frank) was the headmaster of a very small and prestige private magical school, and he agreed to privately tutor Severus to the standard required to pass the bacculate, so it was decided between Severus and his family, that the better option for him was to attend Hogwarts and coast along in his NEWT subjects and have extra tutoring from Frank, it was felt that this would put Severus under less pressure. The other reason the family had for this option was that may it stop both Voldemort and Dumbledore from noticing Severus and targeting him to join either one of them. 

Although Severus mum and dad had ensured that he met different individuals who had informed Severus the horrors of warfare (ex-national service men who had fought in the second world war, and other conflicts after the war). His mother had also ensured that Severus had been taught about the horrors of the Nazi regime. He had with his parents help found out what Voldemort’s organisation was and what aspirations it had, Severus had quickly realised that he couldn’t join Voldemort organisation, and that to join the order of the Phoenix would have meant that he would have to hurt and kill people that he knew, which he couldn’t do. So any aspirations that Severus had to join either side had been quelled. 

Although the ominous discussion had about his future career plans had been delayed, Severus knew that him and the family would be having the discussion and he knew it would be soon. He mums friend managed to snag him, congratulate him and warn him that another work colleague (Lydia) and her son was at the party, Severus groaned and asked the question how many different ways had Lydia’s only husband died now. Ten replied Kathy laughing, also adding that most of them were gruesome, then she also questioned starting questioning Severus about future plans.

When Severus staredt to complain about being pressured into giving up his aspiration of becoming a potions master, Kathy informed him that his parents and the rest of the family were concerned and just wanted him to reach his full potential, and they weren’t sure what he could achieve in life except being a teacher when he obtained his potion mastery. One of his other uncles (Mathew) joined the conversation, and informed Severus that the family were hoping to persuade Severus into deciding on between three options, they were becoming a Doctor, Lawyer or an unspeakable in the in the ministry of magic. Although his parents wanted him to choose between being a lawyer or doctor, with his mother favouring Severus becoming a doctor.

Severus knew that although Lilly was to train to become a healer and that Dumbledore had praised her career choice and was going to ensure that she was accepted into the training program. Severus knew that his parents wanted him to become a doctor, wizard doctors were the top of the healing profession, and sought after all over the world. For Severus to become a wizard doctor he would need to complete the normal muggle medical education at one of the top medical schools, then spend time being a junior doctor in one of only three NHS hospitals that also had specialities in magical illnesses. Then after a period of further study in magical medicine he would then become one of a handful of specialist wizard doctors.

Severus knew that if choose this option then his training would last at least fifteen to twenty years, and be very hard work and expensive. Severus also knew that Magical healers were also looked down upon by the rest of the medical profession. Severus mother was a registered nurse and worked at the local hospital, that happened to be one of the three hospitals that had specialities in magical healing. The hospital didn’t employ qualified healers from St Mungo’s, due to the fact that their training was based upon methods and research before the first world war. His mum always stated that the qualified healers from St Mungo’s had lest knowledge then most clinical support workers that the NHS employed. 

Severus excused himself and was immediately drawn into a conversation between his uncle and Rob regarding who the greatest soccer team, it was a choice between Crystal Palace and Watford. Severus moaned to himself, his family except for his dad were soccer mad. There were always good natured arguments about the different supported teams. The problem that Severus had was that he was expected to support a team, Claudius had always believed that Severus would support his beloved Crystal Palace, but would reluctantly except Chelsea (As he stated his sister and granddad had supported Chelsea). Rob the Watford enthusiast was always trying to persuade him to support the better team Watford, but Severus had never had the heart to tell his uncle and Rob that the team he really did support was Manchester City, it was one of the few happy memories he had of his orginal father, when he had a attended a few of the Manchester City games

Suddenly the front door opened and his mum quickly followed by dad rushed in to greet and hug Severus. Severus just smelt his mother’s perfume and knew he was home and loved. Whatever happened in his future, he knew his parents and by his definition family would support him, and only wanted the best for him. And Severus knew that he would most probably give into his family's demands and become a wizarding doctor, he could continue studying potions as a hobby, after all Hogwarts and its bullying was behind him, and his future was laid out in front of him. He never wanted to imagine what would have happened if his parents hadn't adopted him, he shuddered at the thought.


	3. For the greater good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has managed to upset some of Dumbledore's long term plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this chapter is pure Dumbledore bashing. As stated before do not own Harry potter or the established characters, just playing with the story.

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about his philosophy of the greater good, and how he had to stop the dark supporters from gaining power in society. Dumbledore had been quite clever when he had managed to ensure that Tom Riddle had taken over the apparent dark cause, and the creation of the death eaters had only helped him to strengthen Dumbledore’s position. 

Dumbledore had ensured that through Tom making his horcruxes, and abusive upbringing, he had become unhinged, and the darks side aims had been twisted to what they were today. Dumbledore only had one horcrux and it was kept safely hidden where nobody would think to look. Dumbledore realised that the greater good for society is subjective to the person who is deciding what it is. For Dumbledore the greater good is ensuring that the status quo in the magical society stays the same, and he remained the most powerful member of society.

Dumbledore shuddered when he thought about how radical the dark sides ideas and plans were at the beginning, and how they wanted to reform magical society. They had wanted to ensure the magical society had embraced democracy'. He had been dismayed that the ‘dark supporters’ had after the muggle second world war and the supposed defeat of Grimwald, had started to demand more rights for the disenfranchised members of the magical society. They had started to demand that the magical society should become democratic, and their argument was that society would then start to evolve, for Merlin’s sake the dark supporters had even wanted magical health care and education to be free for everyone, not just for individuals who could pay.

The dark supporters had wanted all the different species to be able vote, just like the muggle societies and other international magical societies outside Britain and northern Europe were run.

It had taken a period of time, but bit by bit membership and therefore rights for dark creatures, and thinking beasts had been dismantled, and then these supposedly dangerous creatures and beasts were supposed to be controlled for the safety of wizarding and therefore magical society. This for Dumbledore had the many benefits, one had included making sure that the dark creatures (like Lupin) he befriended and helped, became indebted to him, and carried out what the dirty work he needed doing.

But to Dumbledore’s anger, the dark creatures and beasts kept giving him the proverbial finger. The werewolves kept themselves to themselves and had like the centaur’s evolved their own society which operated outside the wizzarding one. The Goblins on the other hand, controlled the money and all magical and wizarding contracts, curse breaking etc, not only was their society independent, but the wizarding society couldn’t function without them. 

The Vampires were not only literally blood suckers, but due to their intelligence and long lives, had taken control of the legal profession. Some vampires literally could remember the Doomsday book, there was even one who had been part of William the conquers elite invading force.

Of course Dumbledore could still remember as a young man when the vote had been given to all men over the age of 25 in muggle society. He couldn’t remember the prime minster of the time who had stated that they had to now educate their masters, the common uneducated man. Of course giving all men the vote had led over a period of time for it being extended to women. Dumbledore was aghast that women could be allowed not only to vote, but to hold the highest positions of power, the muggles had for pity sake elected Margaret Thatcher who was a woman.

No for the sake of the magical society and his position in it, the status quo had to stay the same, this meant that only the old families that held Lordships could be trusted to ensure the right decisions were made and enforced. They controlled the ministry, and the minister of magic. Dumbledore knew it was a paternalistic society, but he also understood that ordinary people could not know what was in their best interests, and couldn’t be trusted to make the right and difficult decisions. The fact that over a period of time he had become the most powerful member of their society, only endorsed his views of how a society should be run.

 

Dumbledore knew for the greater good of society, sacrifices had to be reluctantly made. One was the marriage of James Potter and Lilly Evans, with their marriage and subsequent deaths. Dumbledore only wanted them married to produce an heir, then he would have them killed, without getting his fingers dirty. With them dead and the heir under his control and hidden away with its abusive muggle relatives for its own safety, Dumbledore would be able to control the Potters fortune and lordship seats.  
Only Severus had gone and upset his plans. For years Dumbledore had planned that Severus would become his spy, and with the guilt and hatred that Severus would have had, he would have been Dumbledore’s perfect pawn. Not only that but when Severus had completed his potions mastery then the money Dumbledore could save money when he had ensured that Severus had to teach at Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore had started the long process of grooming him into his role, undermining Severus, ensuring that he was abused at home and bullied and belittled by the staff and pupils at Hogwarts. Ensuring that Severus embraced the dark side, Dumbledore had ensured that the sorting hat had placed Severus in Slytherin. 

But oh no the little shit had to just get adopted, with parents and family that loved and supported him. The little shit under his nose had done the unthinkable, he had passed the international bacculate, and there were rumours that Severus was going to train to become a wizarding doctor. Really what was the use of ensuring that certain children were abused by their families for the greater good of course, when said children turned round and gave him the proverbial finger.

Now with the shit turning his life around, Dumbledore had to find himself a new spy, Pettigrew had recently become a death eater, so relatively soon Dumbledore’s plans could be started to be put into action. But who was he going to mold into a spy, that was his biggest problem at the moment.


	4. Good boys go to heaven, bad boys have all the fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly meets Severus in London!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please first time writing fiction, please use your imagination, if you don't like sex please miss the end of the chapter, and forgive me for the speaking bits in this chapter. Also Lilly bashing, as always do not own the recognisable characters

To avoid the crowds and chaos in oxford street, Lilly and one of her best friends Mary were walking behind it in SOHO, Lilly had just finished another gruelling day in ST Mungo’s school of nursing. So far her cohort had just had theory, but at the beginning of September her cohort would begin their placements on St Mungo’s wards.

Lilly could now appreciate why the St Mungo’s healer apprenticeship only took the best of students, the work was had and intense. But the ultimate reward was being able to state that you were a magical healer, Lilly could imagine the buzz that she would get from the accolades from friends and acquaintances. 

Lilly thought it was a shame that her sister couldn’t be proud and happy for her, Lilly never could understand Petunias jealousy regarding her being a witch. She was still upset for her parents, regarding Petunias latest jealous outburst, it had been over Lilly’s funding of her apprenticeship to St Mungo’s, her parents had sat Lilly and her sister down and explained why it was imperative that they funded Lilly apprenticeship. Petunia had thrown a tantrum, and before storming out of her parents had claimed that if they had loved both girls the same, then they would have been treated the same.

But what could her parents do, Lilly had to attend Hogwarts to learn how to control her magic, and about the society that she would be belong to, Lilly just couldn’t obtain the necessary education at the local secondary school that Petunia attended. Was it Lilly’s fault that she had the intelligence, and drive to be picked to be awarded a coveted Healers apprenticeship. Lilly’s parents could only provide monetary support for her to fulfil her dream, it was unfortunate that Petunia dreams had to be unfulfilled, Petunia had wanted to go to university after school, but their parents had stated why was it so important that Petunia obtain a degree, Petunia after all could have a good and fulfilling life without a degree. 

Lilly would never forgive Petunia for what she did next, it had almost destroyed her parents, Petunia had run off and married that oaf Vernon Dursley. One day she was Petunia Evans the next time the family saw her she was Petunia Dursley. 

Oh when Lilly married James Potter, it would be the wedding of the year, no decade. Dumbledore would officiate at the ceremony, the most important people of the wizarding world would attend, and she would float down the aisle on the arm of her father.  
She had a list of people that she would invite. The list included Petunia her husband and Severus Snape, she needed to show these people that she was still the same old Lilly, and that her achievements in wizarding society hadn’t changed her personality. Lilly also wanted to invite Severus to show him how much the incident in fifth year had cost him personally, it was perhaps sad that due to his blatant racism towards muggle born magical people, he had lost her friendship. Perhaps one day she would conceded to graciously forgive him. 

Mary suddenly stopped and pointed out to Lilly a young man, the young man seemed familiar to them, in fact Mary voiced their suspicions that the young man was Severus Snape.

Lilly took a second look at the young man sitting with a group of muggles, he appeared tall, had a defined build, he was well groomed and his hair was cut and styled in a fashion that flattered him. No it couldn’t be Severus, the young man was sex on legs. Suddenly the young man turned to one of the muggles beside him, and in that instance Lilly realised that it was her Severus.

She strode over to the table, it was imperative that she found out what Severus was up to, and who his companions were, and who had given him the money to change his appearance. Lilly knew they were most definitely fellow death eaters, if she found out their names then she could inform Dumbledore and his order, after all the more information gained about death eaters and their associates the better protected the magical society would be.

Severus looked up and saw Lilly and her friend Mary walking towards his table, oh shit why couldn’t she just leave him alone. He realised she was going to make a scene, she had never got over the mud blood incident in their fifth year, even though he had apologised. But he had come to realised that he would never be good enough for her in her eyes, to her, Severus would always be that poor, unsociable child that had put her on a pedestal. He had made some sort of peace with how their friendship had ended, there were faults on both sided, he now just wanted to get on with the rest of his life.

‘Severus, who are your friends? I don’t recognise them, and what are you doing here?’  
‘Good afternoon Lilly, Mary, please don’t let me stop you for continuing on your way.’ Severus then turned to Mills and their friends, continuing the conversation they had been having.

Lilly flustered and now angry that Severus had rudely dismissed her, couldn’t keep the anger and hurt out of her voice when she replied ‘Severus, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOUR SUPPOSED FRIENDS ARE’ before she had time to finish the statement, a young blonde woman (picture Jordan) strode over to their table. She flashed Severus a smile and then proceeded to sit astride his lap. The dress that she was wearing and that had appeared so demure, slid up her hips, and Lilly could see that the woman wasn’t wearing any underwear. The woman then started to snog Severus, well if you could call giving a person a tonsillectomy snogging, Lilly snidely thought.

The woman then proceeded to run her hands over Severus chest, and then started to undo the waist band and flies of his trousers, she then started to slowly run her hands up his shaft, occasionally stroking his balls. Severus was beginning to wonder what the hell Tabitha was doing, but he wasn’t stupid enough to stop her. Then Tabatha leaned in and in a stage whisper that carried throughout the restaurant said, ‘Severus? Why didn’t you tell me that you want a foursome, but really darling your taste in call girls leave a lot to be desired, which one is joining us or is it BOGOFF offer?’

Tabitha then turned round and addressing Lilly and Mary said ‘I hoped you have the stamina darlings, last time we had an orgey here with Severus, it lasted all night, he was just insatiable in bed. I can still feel where tied me up, proceeded to spank me to I almost cum, and then fucked me raw, oh GOD my arse is still so sore. The only trouble with having Severus is that a rabbit is never quite the same again, don’t you agree Mills darling?’  
‘Oh come on Tabitha you got your desserts, what did you expect when you proceeded to fuck him behind the trees in that stately home gardens, that old couple got more than what was listed on the garden guide.’


	5. rest of chapeter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the rest of chapter 4

‘Mills you are only jealous that you never got a blow job from Severus here in that garden, and when I heard him shouting my name out in his oh so sexy voice, when I went down on him, I came again!’

To show exactly what she meant, Tabitha then positioned herself under the table, ensuring that the tablecloth covered both Severus and herself form the other restaurant users, and started to give Severus the most amazing blow job.

Suddenly Lilly had had enough, she turned around and proceeded to drag Mary and herself away from the table. What on earth was her Severus doing. The shy unsociable poor weird boy would never have behaved like that. Lilly just knew that when her and James made love on their wedding night it would be special and unforgettable, they wouldn’t ever be caught rutting like two dogs in heat, in front of everybody.

Back at the table, Tabitha quickly stopped giving Severus a blow job, and sat back down at the table. Severus sighed ‘for FUCK sake Tabitha, why have you stopped, it going to take ages for it to deflate, I’m sure that it comes under in human treatment to leave a man with a raging hard on, and no way to for him to come.’  
‘Oh come on Severus, you know I did you and us all a favour. How else was we going to get rid of those two annoyances? HMM you know I am right.’

Of course Tabitha, your main goal was to get rid of those two, and not the fact that you were able to leave a poor bloke hard and begging for it. There’s only question I have for you; how can a lesbian know to give a bloke a blow job like that?’

‘That’s for me to know darling, and you not to find out. By the way do you know the difference between a fetish and a perversion?’

‘Okay Tabitha, we give up what is the difference?’ one of the other group asked.

‘well to use a feather is a fetish, but to use the whole chicken is just being perverted!’  
Suddenly the whole group of friend’s laughed, and carried on enjoying themselves, forgetting about the two rude quite ordinary looking women, who had just left the table. 


	6. Its not what you do, its the way that you do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus puts his other talents to good use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just has sex in it, I have finally written a scene based on an old joke. Hope you enjoy, as usual don't own harry potter

If only someone had told Severus the joys of sex, he would have started bonking earlier. But to be fair at Hogwarts he had always been viewed as a weird odd ball. He was known as that half-blood by his house mates, so consequently was beneath their notice.

The bullying by the marauders and the rampant favouritism by Hogwarts staff, with his imposed glamour’s during his later years, only cemented the vision that other house members had of him, and it wasn’t flattering.

Jesus Christ thought Severus, who would have thought it, Mills definitely knew how to have a good time, she had decided that this summer her mission was to give Severus expert guidance and support with his sex life. Mills had been aghast at Christmas when she realised that Severus little black book had only 2 names, one was his tutors contact details, the other Tabitha.

Severus had known Tabitha it seemed for ever, well at least since he was twelve. She was older than him, and his mum had paid Tabitha to look after him in the summer holidays whilst she worked. Well Tabitha had continued to ‘baby sit’ him till this year, after all Tabitha viewed it as her mission to ensure that he knew how to have and give amazing sex, even though Tabitha was gay. She had always believed it was her duty to her straight sisters to ensure her 'younger brother' ie Severus knew had to give amazing give a women amazing sex. Their relationship had continued this year, and their friendship had turned into a more sibling type relationship.

Thank Merlin that Tabitha hadn’t elaborated on the incident at one of the local stately homes yesterday, or the fact that the randy old bugger who had caught them behind the trees, had videoed the whole episode, and then unbelievably had started to criticise Severus technique. It had to be said that Severus never quite saw Nanny Jean in the same light, after the bloke’s wife decided to join in the fun. Come on, Severus knew that what his mum said, there was newer arthritis medication. But what she did with her legs would put a gymnast to shame. But at least at the end of the session he knew how to give good oral sex, as well as the joys of the doggy position, for both sexes. Yep that was one tutoring session that Frank hadn’t taught or his was sure his parents weren't aware off. 

Severus turned around in his bed, and smiled at the sex goddess in there with him. He had picked her up at a little café called ‘Cake, Kink and Sex’ in Convent garden. She had then taken him to a exclusive night club south of the river.

What an education it was, the exclusive night club only happened to be a BDSM club. He now wasn’t sure whether he was straight, gay or bi. He never had seen the attraction of dominant woman, and the established domatrixs there seemed scary. 

But then he had been dragged into a scene in the club’s male toilets. He found himself at the end of a long line of men, which was to say normally unusual. When he reached the end of the line he found himself positioned sprayed out over a convenient surface, with his naked arse in the air, this woman with an air of authority than proceeded to paddle him. Every so often she stopped (when he felt it was beginning to sting a little too much), and started to gently rub his arse and then his shaft, and when he was nice and hard she went down on him. Of course he had come, who wouldn’t. She then the minx berated him for his lack of stamina and started again. At one stage he had ended up naked on a swing trying not to come whilst she was masturbating him, and a ‘master’ proceeded to spank his arse for being a naughty little boy! 

Later on he had bottomed with a bloke built like a brick layer and dressed as a cowboy, Severus could safely say that his arse had never had such attention. The feelings he felt when the bloke started to insert a lubricated finger to stretch him were out of this world, and when he found himself finally being taken by the bloke, his whole world just zoned into his dick, the third world war could have started and all he would have been interested in was that the bloke continued to pummel his arse and prostrate and that Severus finally came. He definitely knew what he wanted to be doing at the moment if the nuclear bomb was dropped, and it wasn’t boiling an egg.

In the early hours of the morning he had invited his original sex goddess back to his home, explaining about the living arrangements (eg parents). He knew that they would have most of the day, His parents were at out at work, dad wouldn’t be home till late at night due to prior commitments and then he would pick mum up from her work after ten.

With a smile Severus started kissing her, beginning with the throat and slowly moving downwards, when he got to her clit, he ignored it and started to slowly lick her inner thighs. When she was wet enough he tied her up to the bed and started to lazily masturbate over her, whilst slowly stroking her clit with his other hand, occasionally stopping to administer attention to her breasts. When he finally came over her, he started to suck and bite at her clit sending her into exclamations of ecstasy, finally when she was writhing on the bed and shouting at him to finally fuck her. He slowly eased his dick into her and started to bring them both to a series of mutual organisms.

When they were finally both spent, and laying in each other’s arms, Severus looked up to see the cats rating his sexual prowess in the sheets (he was sure that they weren’t impressed), and then he saw the two cups of hot tea by the side of his bed. His mum then asked outside the door, what did Severus and his friend want for their lunch, and was it alright to order Chinese again.

Fuck what was his mother doing at home, she was meant to be at work. Oh no, please thought Severus don’t tell me she had just finished one of her odd night shifts.


	7. Mums and appologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for PiffeyEQ, just starting my hols for a week so new chapters, as always only having fun, don't own harry potter.

Severus had to hand to it his mother, she just carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. A couple of hours later after the three of them had had lunch, and Ermel had been dispatched to god knows where, via British Rail (at least she had still left her number in his little black book), Severus and his mother sat down in the dining room to have a talk. 

Severus understandingly thought his mother would bring up the subject of Ermel, and the bonking session she had walked into. Severus had soon realised when he come down to live with David and Lynda that they were very conservative old fashioned in their outlook on life, unlike the rest of the family.

Uncle Claudius had once commented that although he loved Dave and his sister, he could never understand their very conservative outlook on life, he muttered that they were more conservative then Nanny Jean and that was saying something. Uncle Claudius also confided that the family had been totally gob smacked when they had brought Severus to live with them, the family had never thought the couple would have opened their arms to a teenage boy who justifiably had a number of emotional and physical problems and issues. 

As far as Severus knew, his parents followed almost the same routine each week, working round Lynda’s long shifts at the hospital. Each night saw Dave going to different clubs, if Lynda was working then he would drop her off at the hospital on his way to work at Cambridge, then collect her late at night on his way home from one of his clubs. As a family they had the same things to eat each week, good plain English food. Dave would not eat anything else. The only time the routine changed was when they went on holiday or family occasions (Christmas etc) So Severus did not want to hear the disappointment in his mum’s voice when they discussed what she had just shortly before walked into, Severus knew the old jokes amongst his muggle friends that their parents were too old for sex. But Severus just knew that his parents were not only too old to have sex, but he doubted whether they had ever had sex in their lives, especially one night stands.

Severus had mentally crossed off all the things that had been wrong with the situation and what she would say. He was dumbfounded when all she said of the matter after he apologised to her about Ermel was ‘Perhaps it about time Dave put a lock on your door, for privacy. After all we should have expected you to start bringing friends over to stay.’ After seeing the look on his face she commented ‘believe it or not both me and your dad have a fondness for the Winter Olympics and an old three-piece sofa my parents had, it had springs in the most unexpected of places, negotiating them made certain positions interesting.’

No his mother wanted to sound out an idea about what he would be studying in September, it had been decided at the family meeting that Severus would become a wizard doctor, the major problem that before he could start medical school, he would have to have the acquired science subjects and grades at muggle A levels. So to this end, Severus was going to go to college in Cambridge to study and obtain the required exams. 

It had also been decided that in order for him to have the best chance at being selected for medical school, he would start volunteering at the local hospital, hopefully on the magical medical ward for one afternoon a week. Join the local Red Cross and work at one of the post offices that Sandra co-owned. The money he earned from working at the post office was his to spend as he wished, his parents had made it perfectly clear that they would pay for everything else.

Apparently his parents had wanted to give Severus the option of studying and obtaining his potions mastery as well. They had found out that if he attended the international potions college that was based in Cambridge, he could study for his masters on the days and evenings that he was not studying for the muggle A levels, and doing other things. His parents were worried that they were pushing into Severus to do too much, and wanted him to think things over before agreeing to their proposals.

Severus was overjoyed, he didn’t need to think things over, of course he was going to jump at the chance to do both things. It would be a lot of hard work, and his social life would be adversely effected for at least the next two years, but at the end of two years when he started medical school, he would also be a potions master.


	8. Living on a prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter, this is me just trying to play in it, please see end notes

Sirius just groaned, he was getting a migraine from listening to Lilly, if only he wasn’t good friends with James, he would have bailed out of their friendship. For Merlin’s sake he thought, not only did she monopolised the conversation, nobody else could have a different opinion than hers. 

He had to give credit to Severus, how he had managed to stay friends with her till her their fifth year he couldn’t understand, the guy deserved a medal. Perhaps! Sirius thought, Severus had call the stupid cow a mud blood on purpose, so she would end their friendship.

She was judgemental and so in love with Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix, it was a wonder she had time for James. Take today, they had listened to how hard her apprenticeship was, how upset she was that Healer’s had to take some kind of vow that meant they had to treat all thinking beings, they had had to listen to her views that healers should only be required to treat the right sort of people. 

Merlin he would never make the same mistake again, he had the audacity to suggest that given how only the rich and privileged could afford health care, then there wasn’t much chance of her having to treat let alone see the wrong type of person. The tears, exclamations that he did not know what he was talking about, then when he had suggested that perhaps every magical child should be treated, and not assessed to see if they fitted some sort of critea before healers could touch them.  
Oh Lilly had berated him, dark creatures and beasts did not deserve or warrant treatment, they were dangerous and should be controlled by the ministry not given the same right as normal wizarding people. Sirius had been shocked, is this what she truly felt about Remus. That he was some dangerous creature that needed to be controlled or caged, to be kept away from respectable society. When Sirius then mentioned did she believe that the inhabitants of knockdown alley be denied health care because they were poor. The stupid cow had replied that if people saved then they would be able to afford health care, it was a family and individuals responsibility to provide the basic needs, not the states. The argument was almost word for word Dumbledore’s. 

Sirius had then countered her argument, stating that a consultation at St Mungo’s cost more than most of the inhabitant’s years’ income, and if you were poor and just able to clothe, feed and house your family then saving for healthcare becomes rather a fucking luxury. His last salvo of words included that even the most basic of muggle societies tried to provide some sort of safety net for their poor, so why couldn’t British magical society provide the same basic level of support.

Oh then Lilly had ran to James crying stating that him and Remus didn’t understand the complexities of the situation, then she had the affront to start yelling that they were bullying her. Remus had managed to drag him out of the house, before he could really tell her where to stick her opinions.

He had never understood how or why other wizards and witches looked down on muggle born witches, but if she was the representative of them, then he had begun to understand why. Sirius could never recall feeling this way when in Hogwarts. There all the houses except for Slytherin had seemed to think the same, Dumbledore and the light society was right, dark society was wrong. Since leaving Hogwarts he had started to think and challenge the assumptions he had made regarding the dark society. When he thought about it now, his parents although dark supporters and stuck up (lets be honest here), had never voiced any of the more extreme polices that Voldemort sprouted. Sirius could remember as a child listening to his parents conversations and their views. His parents had wanted equal rights for all groups and individuals. They had stated that they had no problems with muggle born witches/wizards, but the muggle born had to adapt to their society. Muggle children had to closely monitored to ensure that they suffered no abuse, hell his parents had even stated that they wanted members of the old established families that had left to live in the muggle world to re-join their society again. Sirius had grown up knowing that his parents believed Dumbledore was manipulative evil git. They blamed Dumbledore for the stagnation of magical society, and the lost of their traditions and old ways. His father had once stated that muggles knew more about their beliefs and religions then most magical born individuals, but what had really upset his father was that some muggles followed the old ways and traditions, that magical society was dismissing. 

It was strange but ever since visiting a muggle church, and talking to the leader of the group. A reverend was the name that Sirius heard being given to the man. He had started to really think about his life and the crap decisions he felt Dumbledore had allowed him to make. he never had any real repercussions for his bullying of other students, especially Severus. Dumbledore had even made the Shack incident seem like a harmless prank gone wrong. Everything that the marauders had done to other students had been played under the carpet, no real punishments were given. 

For fucks sake the shock he felt when he had started to realise that not only was he a bully, but a murderer. The reverend had pointed out to Sirius, that his actions showed the world and society what a man he was. Just because Severus hadn’t been hurt in the werewolf prank, did not make him any less of a murderer. From that chance meeting, Sirius had visited the group again and spoken to the reverend numerus times. He had been given a book (the holy bible) to read, Sirius had just started to realise that he did not like the person he had become, and that it would take hard work on himself to change, and then perhaps in time he would be proud to be called Sirius Black.

He had no aspirations now to become a auror, he didn’t know why or what had changed. But he really wanted to make a difference with his life, wanted to fight for the undesirables and poor of British Magical Society. He knew he had to find a way to do this. Perhaps then he would be able to look Severus and others that he had bullied in the eye, and show him that he had changed and grown up.

But first things first, Sirius had to find a way to support himself without his parents or family help or money. He knew that if he went and told his parents that he was starting to challenge the beliefs that Dumbledore had fed him as the truth, then they would support and assist him. But no he had foolishly turned his back on them, disowned them. So he felt that he had to now support himself, and find out what he truly believed in. 

But what ever happened he hoped, that the childhood friendship of the marauders could be sustained over time and changes. It suddenly hit Sirius when he was half way drunk with Remus, that he had to find a job. Then it hit him, what job could he do with the skills he had, oh well at this rate he could tell Lilly exactly what it was like to be poor sod in a magical society, as he would be living in Knockdown alley with its inhabitants as neighbours and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems Siruis has had a 360 turn around in this story. Believe me Siruis wrote himself in this chapter, and will change even more as the story unfolds. For me making Siruis accountable for his actions during his childhood, would have changed him for the better, and meeting someone outside his circle that would challenge his previous actions, but also support him will lead to .......


	9. Freebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a start to a gap year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always do not own Harry Potter or the reconcilable characters, only having fun. If you don’t get where this chapter is taking you then shame!  
> I know that most of the other recognisable characters are having a hard time. But I see my Sev as confident young lad, who is having fun. But as always he has a purpose in life. Just to clear Sev is not going to turn into a two goody shoes, like other fan fiction, where he has a better life. He is more a likeable young rouge, taking his life by storm! Hope you enjoy

Severus felt good, summer was flying past, he was working at the post office for Nanny Sandra. Covering for sickness and holiday, and to be fair he was enjoying it. He was meeting a host of different characters that frequented the post office, and still being able to shag on the side. He had to admit himself that working at the post office had cured any misconceptions of age and sex. The horniest of ‘lovers’ were the older women, and the techniques they were teaching him! Severus would differently see electric whisks and hand held massagers in a different light. When Severus has asked a mature woman (older than his mum) how she had learnt what to do with the above things. She had replied necessity was the mother of invention, what with the state or lack of her pension and her children’s reactions if they thought she was still bonking, she had to learn to be more inventive, and Severus knew she certainly was.

It wasn’t just the more mature women, he had learnt to be cosmopolitan in taste, different ethnic and social groups had different techniques and styles (including the gay and BDSM scenes that were flourishing in the area). Yep Severus had money that he had worked for, and transferrable skills and education from working at the post office that his parents wouldn’t believe. 

Severus if asked about his parents’ marriage, would have informed you that they had a Joseph and Mary Orthodox marriage. A catholic nun who had he had taken to lunch (that was an educational hour of his time), had informed him, that for some catholic couples, their marriage had everything in it except for sex, the couple at the start of the marriage made a commitment in private in front of the priest and Jesus, to never consummate their marriage to honour both Joseph and the Virgin Mary, Jesus’s mother. Yep thought Severus his parents’ marriage was like that, it was the only logical picture he had for their marriage, his parents obviously loved and adored each other, including him and the cats, but there was no way in hell they ever had sex.

 

Today was Sunday afternoon, and he was about to start his volunteering shift at the local hospital. Severus had decided after discussing it with his parents, that Sunday afternoon would be the best time to volunteer. After all he was hoping to volunteer at the hospital for at least the two years it took him to gain the A levels and potions mastery he would be studying for.

His mum had sat him down and informed him that volunteering at the hospital was a much sought after experience, and to have it on his resume, would enhance his chances of obtaining a most sort after place in medical school. 

The NHS trust that the hospital was a part of, was only one of a handful in the country that gave the chance for students to experience ward life, many student volunteers he had been informed at this interview, travelled from outer London and Cambridge just to be given a chance to volunteer. His mum had said that to get the best out of the experience, he had to work hard, do what was reasonably required of him and be polite.

For the last six weeks he had done that, for four hours he had made tea for the patients handed out supper, filed paperwork for the nurses, run errands down to the shop, and sat and talked to the patients that didn’t have visitors. The ward staff after the first couple of weeks of him volunteering had arranged for Severus to shadow the on call teams ward doctor, when they went to review patients, for the last hour of his Sunday shift. He was learning a lot form both doctors and the ward staff, including where they stashed the sweets. Severus to be fair instead of volunteering for four hours had started working for five, he generally enjoyed the work and interaction with staff and patients.

But today was to be his biggest test on the ward, he had worked with most of the ward staff including the ward sisters, but today he was to meet for the first time a senior staff nurse that could if rumours were true reduced registrars to tears. Robert a porter with an evil grin had last week gleeful informed Severus that he was to meet her today, he than informed him that it was well known that she viewed all student volunteers as a waste of time, ‘if I was you’ Robert had advised with a Flitch like smirk ‘ I would get your mum to phone in sick for you!’ 

So he was now walking down the long corridor in the hospital that connected main reception to the ward tower block. He had started to notice from when he got out the car, different people giving him the thumbs up or wishing him luck, surely the nurse couldn’t be as bad as that.

He exited the lift on the level he needed, and walked onto the ward, smiling at the ward staff having their lunch break in the staff room, after discarding his bag and coat. One of Clinical Support workers (CSW for short) informed him that he would be working down the South end today. Severus quickly put on his bright pink tabard (really couldn’t they have picked a better colour) and apprehensively walked to the South end. Nigel an Italian born staff nurse welcomed him and said that Marge would be along in a minute. Severus did no more and started to collect the water jugs from the patients to change their water.

Suddenly a door from one of side rooms opened, and a young lad stormed out shouting at the top of his voice. ‘All you bastards want to do, is to discharge me, I tell you, you will be sorry, I’m not well. And worst is that Nazi cow there. That bitch wants putting down!’ he then proceeded to storm out the ward. 

‘Well that was enlightening, I’ve never been called that before have I! I really wish that he would expand his vocabulary, it gets boring being called the same things’ came a cultured voice ‘and who do we have here?’ Severus gulped and tried to compose himself before turning round, he was about to meet one of the dragons of the hospital. Her reputation was legendary, and she took no prisoner’s. He turned around to face her and nearly fainted. Standing before him was the women form the BDSM club, that had so expertly paddled his arse! 

Without missing a beat, ‘Marge’ introduced herself, and with a smirk walked away. Severus spent the rest of the afternoon helping out on the ward. Listening into and joining in the conversation, he found out that Marge had a great sense of humour, but run the ward efficiently, and didn’t tolerate fools gladly or at all, even the hospital management respected her. He was sitting down at the nurse’s station, reading some nursing journals that had appeared from somewhere with an illegal drink and biscuits that been given to him. When he caught one of the porters openly gaping at him, obviously surprised that that not only had he survived his first encounter with ‘Marge’ intact, but she obviously had developed a soft spot for him in a such short time. If only you knew, if only you knew thought Severus, remembering with fondness what and how she could expertly wield a paddle. He just hoped that he would get to experience that and similar other situations again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sev seems naive regarding his parents sex life or perceived lack of it! But what child really wants to think about his parents having sex. Also there are established couples that you really can’t think of having sex ever, I see Sevs parents as being one of these.


	10. Dumbledore strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore acts upon a perceived threat after being informed about a certain incident taking place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore bashing, and sorry do not where this came from, again do not own Harry Potter.  
> Dumbledore’s POV

This could not be happening, thought Dumbledore. How could the most powerful wizard, and leader of the light be locked in a place like this, it was all Severus fault, how could the little shit manage use the confoundus spell on the muggles aurors and doctors.

It had started Saturday morning, when he had intelligence regarding the little shit, Severus was attending a death eater rally, Dumbledore and a group of his top order members had appraited at the rally point. Apparently it was at a place called the Albert Hall in muggle London. He had stormed into the hall with his elite members firing off spells to disarm the death eaters gathered. Although his members had orders not to kill any death eaters unless absolutely necessary.

Then pandemonium had broken out, the muggle aurors had appeared with the muggle healers. His group and him had been held by the muggle aurors, they had used dogs and sticks that when used fired smoke. The muggle aurors had then taken them to a muggle auror station.

Where the head of the magical aurors had arrived soon after. Apparently it had taken a lot of arguments and negotiations between the two ministries for the matter to be sorted out. The negotiations had ended with the aurors arresting and taking the rest of his order members to the holding cell of the ministry, but he as the leader of the terrorist group, he had had his magic bound, and had been committed to this special hospital for a least a month for observation by the muggle doctors.

Now a month later he was finally released, for a month he had not been treated with the respect that was his due. He had been placed in a dormitory in a muggle hospital called Napsbury. For a month he had to get up at 7.30 every morning. He had no privacy, the food was crap, and he had to make his own bed. Because he was deemed dangerous he was even watched when using the toilet or showering. But to really add insult to injury the rest of the mad muggles imprisoned with him had openly laughed at him. The staff had treated with disrespect, and had been forcibly restrained when he had apparently attacked a young women who was an apprentice healer. Then he had been escorted where ever he went outside the ward, apparently he was dangerous and a flight risk.

He'd had to suffer sessions with the muggle doctors, they dared to ask impertant questions, and tutted when he answered. When at last the idiots at the ministry had managed to get him free. It had apparently been a fight, and he owed the minister of magic (the minister had better remember who had allowed him to hold the bloody office), the muggle healers had tried to get him ‘committed’ for an undisclosed time. Apparently he was a danger to society, the muggle doctors had diagnosed him as a narcissistic psychopath, with violent tendencies. It had apparently taken a lot of negotiation and promises from the minster of magic himself to see Dumbledore freed, part of negotiation’s, had been that he would attend head healing session’s and not be given any position of responsibility. Well that would never happen, he was sane, it was the idiot muggles who delusional.

Dumbledore had also been given a restraining order by the muggles, that the ministry HAD TO ENFORCE. He had to stop stalking the little shit and had to stay 50 miles away from him and his family. Apparently the muggle police and healers were worried for the little shits safety. 

Dumbledore had managed when back at the magical ministry to get most of the conditions for his release dropped, but the condition regarding the restraining order about the little shit still stood.

Because of this nonsense, Dumbledore had missed the first month of the academic year of Hogwarts. Thank Merlin the episode had been hushed up and buried deep within the files of certain ministries offices. although a number of his order had been fired or demoted from their jobs. He had Arthur Wesley moved to a minor position in the ministry, he was in a specially made up joke department 'the ministry of misused muggles items'. It housed Arthur and his cat. The only reason Arthur still had a job at the ministry, and had not been dismissed from ministry after being kicked out of the aurors, had been Molly Wesley. That harpy had the audacity to blackmail him, into helping Arthur. If Arthur had been thrown out of work, then Molly Wesley was going to the press, and give them evidence that Dumbledore was the father of her two first born children, and that she was pregnant with his third. He really should stop shagging her, but she was so easy and gagging for sex, and Merlin knows Arthur couldn't hope to satisfy her in bed. Merlin knows his balls were on the line if Hooch and McGonagall ever found out. Not only had he had underage sex with the harpy, but they would not be happy that he was cheating on them, oh the problems of being a sex god.

If certain Hogwarts governors had found out the real reason he was missing from Hogwarts, then he would have been dismissed from Hogwarts. He now had to find the money to support the Wesley brood. He had to get control of the Potters fortune, and then if he could the Black's, he didn't have enough money to support the Wesley brood or pay for his order of phoenix costs. He deserved and enjoyed having the finer things of life, it wasn't stealing really, only being paid what he was worth. Oh the muggle government would be sorry when they found out that he had been right, and that the death eaters had attacked this Albert Hall, and that little shit was one of them.

Severus POV

Severus had been shocked and scared, he had been attending the big European Stars Wars convention at Albert Hall one Saturday, with Mills and some friends. It had been all been organised beforehand, they had dressed up in characters for a laugh, Mills was princess Leigh, Tabitha was a slave girl, and he had dressed up as Darth Vader, they had even got tickets to attend the night club where an after convention bash was to take place.

Most people had arrived at the hall, and were mingling around the numerous stalls. Laughing and looking forward to seeing the stars of the films, when all hell had been let loose.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared with a group of wizards and witches, he started to shout about them saving muggles from the death eaters, the group had then started shooting spells at the Darth Vader dressed attendees. When at last the police had managed to retain order, this was with them using police dogs and guns, the ambulance men attending the scene had to attend to at least five seriously injured people, he had suffered broken ribs, concussion and deep gashes down his chest and arms. He had woken up in hospital, with his parents by the side of him, He could hear Mills in the background somewhere crying. It had taken a lot of persuasion but he had been allowed home with his parents.

Back at home in Stevenage, Mills had then told him what had happened after he had been knocked out by Dumbledore, apparently the aurors had arrived, and arrested the groups of wizards and witches. Dumbledore all this time had been shouting that they were saving muggles from death eaters, and that Severus was one of them. Apparently all the aurors had to do was, bare the left arms of the people attacked and they would find a thing called the dark mark. 

When the police had done this just to shut Dumbledore up, and no marks of any kind were found, Dumbledore had started raving about the people using glamour’s to hide them, it had ended with the aurors doing a spell that showed that none of the people attacked except for Severus and Mills were magical in any way. It had taken hours for the whole attendees of the convention to be obliviated by the aurors, after negotiation the rest of wizarding group minus Dumbledore had been arrested and taken to holding cells of the ministry. But the muggle police had insisted that Dumbledore be committed to a secure mental hospital for observation. In order to stop a major incident between the two societies, an unspeakable had bound Dumbledore’s magical powers and he had been carted off to the secure mental unit.

It was now a month after the incident, (which the police had blamed on a terrorist attack). That Severus had been informed, that the minister of magic had negotiated the release of Dumbledore into their custody. The police and psychiatrists treating Dumbledore had tried to stop the release. Apparently the psychiatrists treating Dumbledore had diagnosed him as a narcissistic psychopath and was a danger to society, but the ministries healers had dismissed the psychiatrist’s diagnosis and recommendation’s, the best that the authorities could do was ensure that a restraining order on Dumbledore, to stop him from stalking Severus and his family.

Severus couldn’t believe it, even when he had left Hogwarts and was trying to get on with his life, Dumbledore still managed to adversely interfere in his life.

His mum was calling him, apparently there was a young woman in the living room asking to see him. Severus answered he soon be down, he groaned when he entered the living room as saw Lilly there to see him. Oh no this did not bode well at all.


	11. Fight the good fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly confronts Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own Harry potter, only playing, don't know why. But just had to write this chapter, yeah Severus mum kicks arse

Sirius just wanted to go and thank Severus mum, yep she had finally managed to do what Sirius and Remus and half their year mates could dream only about she had managed to silence Lilly. Admittedly it had taken a nasty right hook to do it, Lilly’s face bore testament to that fact. She had a lovely black eye and her cheek bone had been broken, in several places, even with magic healing, Lilly could only drink oral foods and them though a straw for the next couple of months.

It was after James had brought Lilly back from St Mungo’s, that Remus and him had found out what had wound Severus mother up.

Apparently Lilly had decided to visit Severus at his parents’ home, where she found the address he didn’t dare ask. She had to decided to confront Severus over an incident concerning Dumbledore that had happened just as Hogwarts autumn term started. No one knew what the incident was, but the fact that Dumbledore had missed the first month of school due to family reasons, was unsettling. 

Lilly informed them that she had told Severus a few home truths when she visited him. She apparently had the right to try and put him back onto the right path. Lilly had confronted him about the fact that he had dared called her a mud blood to her face, she had let him know that there was no justification in him calling her that name. Sirius didn’t mention the fact, that perhaps having your pants around your ankles, your dick, balls and arse out on show to the rest of the school, just because some vicious bullies felt that Severus shouldn’t exist, and that he should be the main comedy event of the day, may have been a main reason why Severus lashed out how he did. 

Remus also looked at him and an understanding passed between them that they both thought the fact that Lilly had found the event amusing, before coming to Severus rescue may also have been a factor in the name calling. For Merlin’s sake Sirius could still remember, with shame how Severus had demeaned himself when he begged for Lilly’s forgiveness, he must have really liked her, truthfully Sirius never thought that he could demean himself to the extent that Severus did to try a save a friendship. All she had done was thrown the apology back into his face, and had ended supposedly eight or nine years of friendship.

She had then thrown in his face, his NEWTs results, saying that they showed his high placement in results for previous years had been the result of her helping him. Obviously humbleness was one of her major virtues. NOT!

Lilly had then thrown in his face, that the only thing left for him to do after obtaining his disastrous NEWT results, was to go to muggle college and obtain inferior muggle exams. Apparently he was not worthy to be a part of magical society.

Lilly had then accused him of belonging to the death eaters, and what he should do now was go and beg forgiveness from Dumbledore, perhaps Dumbledore could help him leave the organisation.

At this Severus had apparently rolled up his shirt sleeves and shown her that he did not wear the mark, she had commented that did he think her foolish. Of course he had the mark, he just used glamour’s to hide it.

One of Severus cats had started to hiss and scratch at her, the other had started screeching out to try to obtain Severus mother’s attention. Apparently his mother had come in from the garden, to find Lilly calling Severus nothing more than a randy pervert that couldn’t keep his dick in his trousers, and would let anybody cop a free feel. It was when she shouted that he was just like that that bastard Tobias, and would end up an abusive bum, that Severus mother socked her one in the face, and informed her to never ‘darken their fucking doorstep again, you little stuck up harpy.’ 

Lilly then called the aurors, informing them though her tears (God, she could turn them on like a augumati spell) that Severus mother had attacked her for no reason, and she wanted his mother arrested. Severus father had walked into Severus trying to desperately keep his mother from as she put it ‘killing the little fucking bitch’ and that ‘she would gladly swing for her’, but why his mother would gladly dance for Lilly was a mystery to Sirius and Remus. 

Apparently both Severus and his dad were afraid that if his mother was arrested, she would lose her job as a nurse at the hospital. ‘Lose her job,’ his mother had replied,’ when she got hold of Lilly, the little bitch would be dead, and she would be gladly serving time at in her majesty’s prison’.

The aurors had finally quieten everyone down, and when they examined the memories of combatants, they warned Lilly, that any more harassment of Severus or his family would mean that Lilly would be arrested and dismissed from her healer’s apprenticeship. As they were escorting Lilly to St Mungo’s, one of the aurors apparently smirked and whispered to Severus that if she and her friends had known what Severus was hiding in his robes, they would have jumped him the first chance they had got. 

Yep it wasn’t often that Sirius got to admit it, but he thought that maybe Severus mother would even give his mother a run in an argument, and he would try to never get on the wrong side of a muggle woman. Come on it was foolhardy enough to upset a witch, but apparently it was a death sentence to upset a muggle woman.


	12. paradise by the dashboard light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has plans, and they don't include Lilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major Lilly and Dumbledore bashing, if you like Dumbledore and Lilly please do not read, as for potter not being lords, I read somewhere that Rowling had seen them as part of wizarding middle class. Do not own harry potter or the characters, only playing

I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night

And now our bodies are, oh, so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold on tight  
C'mon, hold on tight

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light

[Girl:]  
Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed

[Both:]  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby, got to go out and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed

[Boy:]  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed

Baby, don't you hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun  
And I gotta let you know  
No, you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes,  
I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well, I wanna make your motor run

And now our bodies are, oh, so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold on tight  
C'mon, hold on tight

[Both:]  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
Paradise by the dashboard light (by meatloaf)

You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely

[3x]  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night

[Radio Broadcast:]  
OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here  
Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth  
There's the wind-up, and there it is  
A line shot up the middle, look at him go  
This boy can really fly  
He's rounding first and really turning it on now  
He's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second  
The ball is bobbled out in the center  
And here comes the throw and what a throw  
He's gonna slide in head first  
Here he comes, he's out  
No, wait, safe, safe at second base  
This kid really makes things happen out there  
Batter steps up to the plate  
Here's the pitch, he's going  
And what a jump he's got  
He's trying for third  
Here's the throw  
It's in the dirt, safe a third  
Holy cow, stolen base  
He's taking a pretty big lead out there  
Almost daring them to pick him off  
The pitcher glances over, winds-up and it's bunted  
Bunted down the third base line  
The suicide squeeze is on  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close  
Here's the throw, here's the play at the plate  
Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it

[Girl:]  
Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further

Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife?

Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife?

I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?

[Boy:]  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby, let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby, let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby, let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

[Girl:]  
I gotta know right now  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?

What's it gonna be, boy?  
Come on, I can wait all night.  
What's it gonna be, boy?  
Yes or no?  
What's it gonna be, boy?  
Yes or no?

[Boy:]  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby, let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it

[Girl:]  
I gotta know right now  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever

[Boy:]  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?

[Boy:]  
Let me sleep on it

[Girl:]  
Will you love me forever

[Boy:]  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time

So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all I can do (ooh, ooh)  
I'm praying for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you

[Boy:]  
It was long ago and it was far away,  
And it was so much better than it is today.

[Girl:]  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife. (song owned by meatloaf)

 

His life officially sucked, and he was fucked literally. James Potter had had everything, and now he felt like he was on the knight bus with no getting off.

When he had been at Hogwarts, life was so simple, he was with his mates one of the elite. The teachers loved him, Dumbledore licked his arse. He could literally do no wrong. 

He could have any girl at that school, but he had fallen for Lilly, and that was strange since he had known since he was eight that he was gay, or the least bi, he wondered if it was because she had shown no interest in him before their fifth year. After the incident with Severus, by the lake she had dismissed Severus friendship, and ‘fallen for him’.

If he knew now what he knew then! he had taken her the yule ball in their sixth year, the drink must have been spiked, because he would swear on his magic he had no way of knowing how he had awoken up in bed with her. Lilly had cried, and demanded that he had to now marry her, because he had deflowered her. Apparently losing your virginity meant ruin for a muggle woman, he had tried to reason with her, he just did not want to bond with her, hell before the ball he was trying to find ways to dump her the whining bitch. 

Come on, he had most of their year, only one sex obviously. The only ones he hadn’t tried it on with were the marauders and Sytherins naturally, even though there were some good looking goers. He still did not understand where the outright hatred for Sytherins and especially Severus had come from. For fucks sake his mother had been a Black, and had been sorted in to the snake’s house.

Well they had both landed in the Dumbledore’s office, with McGonnell in attendance. It hadn’t ended up well, when informed of the situation, Dumbledore had contacted their parents. Lilly’s parents had demanded that they bonded as soon as possible after Hogwarts. To be fair James parents had tried to get James out of the situation, they knew he was gay. Being Gay in the magical world, was not much of a problem. His father’s parents had both been men, and they had five children between them. Dumbledore had turned out to be a homophobic. He was disgusted that James was a ‘poof’ as he put it, no according to Dumbledore, the only way to ensure Lilly’s virtue was for them to bond. His parents been mortified and had agreed to their Lilly and her parent’s demands, the bonding contract had been discussed and written up. 

From that moment Lilly with it seemed Dumbledore’s help, had changed him. His goal of playing international quidditch, and then opening up a quidditch shop had been lost to him. Why people thought that he came from money, and that his family were Lords, he didn’t know. His parents were what you would class part of the wizarding upper middle class. His father had made his fortune, by working hard for it and cleaver investing.

 

This was the main reason James thought, that his parents had forced him into bonding with Lilly, he knew that if he had been part of a Lordship family, then the dalliance with Lilly would have been brought off. No way would a son from a Lordship family married a muggle born witch, maybe a half blood, but marrying a muggle born meant disinheritance from the family, like Severus mother. 

When Lilly got her claws into him, she changed overnight. Gone was the naïve little muggle born, out came a seasoned harpy who knew what she wanted. What she wanted was for James to grow up and join the aurors, and make something out of himself. She also wanted his fortune, James wondered if she really ever loved him. He sometimes thought of writing Severus a congratulation letter! He had a very lucky miss there. 

When he had told her of his dreams, she had laughed at him, and replied ‘No way am I marrying a little shop keeper darling, if I wanted to do that, I would have married a muggle’. He went to McGonnell, and ended up in Dumbledore’s office again. Dumbledore had only replied with his twinkling grandfather’s eyes, that Lilly would make a man of him, that his children could be proud of. ‘It was time he put away his childhood fantasy’s, and became a man, my son’. That had got James goat, who was Dumbledore to call James his son. Okay his parents may have been dead at that point, but he was never and never would be Dumbledore’s son.

 

He knew it was stupid, but he now felt that Dumbledore had only seen him as a golden goose, and he had the strangest feeling that Dumbledore was eyeing up his inheritance. Well if that was the case, Dumbledore was in for a shock!

 

His parents may have been middle class, but his father knew where to hide the money from grasping hands. The wills and trust fund that his father set up with the vampires and goblins, after Dumbledore and the Evans had written up the bonding agreement, made sure that the potter fortune stayed in the Potter’s hands. Hell if he left no issue, then the fortune would be held in trust for Severus.

Any children from the marriage would go to Severus if he and Lilly died. He knew that Severus rightly hated him at this moment, but Severus and his adopted parents had agreed to bring up his child. His parents shortly before their deaths, had approached and asked the family if they would do this, and they had agreed if both him and Lilly died. They had also agreed to become the magical guardians for the children if only he died, he wasn’t going to leave his heir to the manipulations of Dumbledore. There was no way for Dumbledore to circumvent the will, the will was held in the Switzerland Goblin Bank, they would ensure that the terms were carried out. 

Most of the fortune was held in Switzerland, only a small part of the fortune resided in Britain. Just two vaults, one for schooling, and one small everyday family vault (and that would be cleared out after his heir was born). They had one house in Britain, he couldn’t wait to see Lilly’s face when she found out the house the Potters owned in Britain was in Bognor Regis and on the sea front. Of course the Potters had other houses and properties, but they were abroad and came under the control of the Swiss goblins.

The large house that everybody thought was the Potters was actually rented from the Black family, even the house elfs belonged to the Blacks.

Potter could not wait to see Lilly’s face, after the bonding when she got to live in the house in Bognor Regis. The rented house from the Blacks, would be returned to them the night of their bonding. His father was a ruthless bastard like that.

James would get his heir, he then planned on taking the heir and going abroad, leaving Lilly here. He would set up a new life that included his heir and the one person that he loved unconditionally. James was going to make sure that the harpy caught the first and only time they had sex, it was going to be a mechanical thing. 

James couldn’t wait to put aside this awful life Dumbledore, McGonnell and Lilly planned for him. James just had to hang on in there and then he could be with his one love Gabriel. A USA navy seal, built like muggle shit house, and could rim him all day long. Yep he couldn’t wait for his heir to be born, and he get off that fucking knight bus and start living his life.


	13. feeling good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters, only playing

At least James had something to be thankful to Dumbledore for, he had the courage to tell the head auror where he could stick his job, after seeing first hand the carnage after the incident. He had been part of the auror group who had been called to the muggle building when the muggle prime minster had demanded their attendance.

It had been James first outing to an incident as a probationary auror, For the last two to three months James and his other fellow probationers had been put thought their paces. To be fair he had never felt that the job was for him, and then hearing what countered for joking in the auror staffroom and office was frankly sickening. Lilly had kept harping on about what Severus had called her after their OWLs, but that was nothing to what he heard, he even had to look up some of the words the other aurors used. Being called a mud blood would be an endearment to some of things said.

He was now glad that both Sirius and Remus were distancing themselves from Dumbledore and his order of feathered idiots. He was fed up of hearing from Lilly how wonderful Dumbledore was and how his order of idiots, were the only line keeping them safe from Voldemort and the death eaters. Well with after what he witnessed that Saturday, He was suddenly very worried for magical society.

Well James had to hand it to Dumbledore and his order of idiots, they had finally shown what they could do, and it had been against defenceless muggles of all ages. James had been physically sick when he had seen the carnage left after Dumbledore and his idiots had finished in the building. He had seen at least five people who looked dead, another lot of people looked seriously injured, one of them looked like a sex god version of Severus. He hoped the bloke made it, but with the injuries he had it was doubtful he would. 

Well it had taken most of the day, to set things straight, when he had finally made it back to the ministry. He had been bluntly ordered never to disclose what had happened. Apparently Dumbledore was untouchable, the incident had been brushed under the carpet. When James had said that he couldn’t in good conscience condone what Dumbledore had done. He was informed that he didn’t know what was happening in the real world, and that they were fighting a war out there, there would be casualties, and that if he couldn’t support Dumbledore who was the only person with them standing before the darkness, he wasn’t fit to be an auror. James had told them they were talking bullshit, and that they could stick their job up their arses.

Sirius and Remus thought that Lilly’s confrontation was about the incident with Dumbledore and the death eaters rally in muggle London. The press had spun the story that, Dumbledore and his band of order idiots had stop a death eater massacre, and the muggle ministry was in their debt. It was a load of nonsense of course, and that was when James realised how serious the situation was. If their press and ministry was lying over supposed death eater encounters, what else was being covered up.

James had a few niggling questions that wouldn't go away, one was what did Arthur Wesley and that thug Moody still have jobs in the ministry, when they had both active for the order of feathered idiots at the incident. Two how did Moody manage to become the deputy head of the auror department, when the old deputy had been fired for being at the incident., and how did the respected investigative reporter Skeeter get shafted to kiss and tell stories, making her look like a harpy.

It had been with trepidation that James headed home that day, he fully expected to find that Sirius and Remus had been in the midst of the incident, when he found out they hadn’t been he had been so relieved. 

No Lillie’s confrontation with Severus, had happened after James had informed her that he had ditched the auror programme (after finding out that Dumbledore had been sprung from the muggle prison, by their ministry). For the first time in his sheltered life he had been afraid for his life and future. After thinking long and hard James decided to go with his instincts and heart, he would enter a muggle type academy to learn new skills, and he was going to be living with his partner Gabriel. The exclusive academy that he would be attending would teach him skills such as accounting and law. He had informed her that he would have to stay at the academy for at least three years till she finished her healer’s apprenticeship. He had told her that he would be allowed to see her every couple of months or so. When she had started throwing things and insults around, he had slyly informed her, that three years wasn’t too long wait, after all according to the bonding contract, they had to wait till she had finished her education. His passing shot had been that at least he was sure she couldn’t cheat on him, not even with her own hands. After all it was in the bonding contract that he was the only sexual partner she would ever had. The vampires had help write that bit in the contract, when he told them what he wanted in the contract. Of course the bonding contract did not have the same clause about him having other partners as hers, he could have anybody he wanted! Yes, he loved vampires, and their evil sense of humour, they were worth every penny and more they charged.

So that had led him to here, he was in South France, at an exclusive academy, Gabriel had enrolled him into the programme, and was paying for James to attend it, so Dumbledore wouldn’t find out what James was being taught. 

Greyback felt good, he had his cub back, he had managed to contact Severus over the summer, he had arranged for the werewolf’s society leaders to start to collaborate with him to develop a potion that help werewolves with dementia type illness to keep control of their mind during their transformation at the full moon. 

He was able to contact and finally tell Remus why he had turned him, it wasn’t as Dumbledore and Remus father told him because of revenge attack, to get back at Remus father.

What Remus did not realise was that his mother’s cancer, had been in fact a generic illness, that over a long period of time had attacked her body and mind. Greyback had smelt the illness in Remus, and had smelt his cub, he had turned Remus to save his life. 

How the werewolves hated Dumbledore’s and the light side propaganda regarding werewolves, there were in fact very few turned werewolves. Most werewolves were born from loving families. Werewolves only turned individuals if it was necessary, and it had been in Remus case.

He would admit that he was an oddity in were wolf society, he was a loner, he would always would be. Most were wolves lived in packs, were wolf society was arranged around the different packs. Yes, there was fights for dominance and leadership in the packs. Werewolves believed in having strong decisive leadership, some packs had female Alphas as their leaders, nothing was more scary then upsetting a female Alpha. 

Greyback had been overjoyed when the muggle government had shown an interest in Remus talents, they had recruited him and was developing his talents. Remus had begun to realise his magic and strength was centred on his werewolf. Remus had begun to understand with help and training from the muggle government that the were wolf was the individual, for Remus to deny his were wolf self, the psychological damage that it would cause to Remus by deny his wolf was terrifying.

Luckily the muggle government were able to take werewolf cubs that Dumbledore and the light side had adversely effected, and help them reach their true potential, Remus when he finally was able to let his were wolf take control and guide him, would be of special interest to the muggle government. After all the British government were very happy with Dumbledore’s meddling, because of it Remus would always be able to integrate better and seamlessly into their normal society, the muggle government were very happy where do you think they got most of the special 00 agents. Were wolves like Remus when they reach their potential, were loyal, ruthless and could merge into seamlessly into muggle society.

Greyback had laughed when he had informed Remus that he had already met his life mate. Remus asked numerous questions regarding his mate, but Greyback refused to tell Remus the answers. No Remus had to work out for himself what Dumbledore’s meddling had nearly cost Remus. 

Remus’s father had allowed even encouraged Dumbledore to subvert Remus true nature, if Remus hadn’t started to embrace all of himself, well then Remus would have dead by his late thirties if not before. Dumbledore was one-person Greyback would gladly rip out their throat, the likes and misconstructions that Dumbledore spewed, no werewolves attacked human unless necessary, only dementia effected were wolves who couldn’t retain their mind, and the savage beast take over completely were dangerous, that was why it was imperative that boy Severus developed the potion. 

The only other type of were wolf who was a danger to society when they transformed during the full moon, were those taught to ignore and even fight their were wolf selves. Because Remus had never been taught how to listen and let his were wolf control him at all times, during the full moon, Remus human mind could not affect the were wolf, the were wolf instincts took over, leaving a dangerous beast instead. Further supporting Dumbledore’s claims that all were wolves dangerous.

Dumbledore had known that by keeping the two halves of Remus spirt separate, that he forging a horrifying weapon, that once unleashed had no control. No Greyback was glad he had his cub back, Remus would make a fine Alpha one day with his own pack. once his life mate had forgiven Remus for the incident at that prison they called a school.


	14. Start of something good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Greyback met severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not established characters, just playing with them.  
> For PiffyEQ, hope this answers one of your questions, and sorry its a short chapter

Severus jumped when the urgent tapping on a barber’s shop window, caught his attention. He saw his uncle Claudius waving at him to come in the shop. Severus stepped inside the barbers, he uncle proceeded to ask Severus to wait, his uncle finished cutting the man’s hair. Spoke something to his deputy manager, then calmly escorted the man and Severus across the road to big coffee chain café. 

He uncle got them a table, and went to get their orders in. Severus just looked at the bloke with suspicion, Severus wanted to know what his uncle had planned. Claudius returned to the table with a tray laden with drinks and cakes, and introduced the man to Severus.

The man was called Mr Greyback, a regular customer of his uncle and before him Severus granddad. His mother’s family were established hairdressers and barbers, child following parent. Except in the case of his mum, who to his and the families pride had obtained her degree from the open university, which then allowed her to go in to nursing which she had always wanted to do. The family were very proud of Severus father, after all his father was a doctor in engineering and worked at a large computer software farm somewhere near Cambridge.

So as Mills had told him when returned home from Hogwarts, the family expected great things from him, with parents like Lynda and Dave, and his intelligence he should go far. 

Well it seemed that uncle Claudius had to Severus embarrassment been telling the man about Severus, and what a prodigy his was. Severus almost groaned aloud when his uncle explained like a child that it thought had managed to do something clever, that Mr Greyback was very interested in the fact Severus was expected to gain his potions mastery in two years, and according to his uncle had already modified and invented new potions. It seemed that Mr Greyback had wanted to meet Severus to discuss a proposal with him.

The proposal was for Severus to invent with the collaboration of werewolves, a potion that help sick were wolves though their monthly transformation safely.

Severus then started to question the man, he was shocked to find out that most werewolves were not dangerous creatures once month thank you. For most werewolves, they had learnt had to safety managed their transformation. The only dangerous were wolves during the monthly transformations, were wolves who had dementia and had lost the control that human part of the mind held over the were wolf.

The other group of dangerous were wolves contained individual’s like Lupin, these individuals instead of being allowed to be brought up with establish werewolf families called packs, had been separated from them. This led Mr Greyback said dangerous problems, that the light society had produced. The man then proceeded to explain why he hated Dumbledore and the ministry of magic. Were wolves said Mr Greyback never attack other human beings normally, they viewed humans as being part of their sepsis, and therefore would not attack them normally. 

Severus agreed to meet Mr Greyback and representation from were wolves societies again during the summer holiday, to discuss the proposition, during the meetings Severus realised that if could invent a potion to help the ill were wolves, it would be his final project that would clinched him getting his potion masters. Severus had felt sadness that Lupin would never get the chance to live as normal a life as the rest of were wolves in society did, he also became angry when he realised what exactly Dumbledore had nearly manipulated. Severus was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore had some set up Sirius to pull the shrieking shack prank, yes Sirius was a bully like the rest of the marauders, but he did have morals and limitations normally to the bullying and pranks he carried out.


	15. Manic days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of Severus first couple of months at Cambridge, and beginning of his well rounded education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own established characters, just playing with them.  
> Again for PiffyEQ, do not read if you do not want to read sex, as stated before Severus and the other characters are not saints, they enjoy sex.

It was the start of the new autumn term, and Severus life had gone manic, he had enrolled in both muggle college and the international potions institute at Cambridge. Five days a week his dad would take him and drop him off at the Barnum park and ride on the out skirts of Cambridge. 

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday he attended the muggle college to study for the required A levels. He has never realised how interesting muggle science subjects were, and how advanced they were. Severus thought the nearest that the magical world came to the rigorous scientific study and research in their subjects was potions. 

Severus had quickly realised that the teaching of his beloved potions at Hogwarts under the tutelage of the fool Slughorn had been a joke. Severus had always been ahead of his other peers, in potions he had a natural aptitude for it, even with slacking off for the past two years when taking his NEWTS at Hogwarts, he had eclipsed even Lilly in potions. Well he had found out why when he started at the potions institute at Cambridge.

He had felt like he had to relearn everything from scratch, he had been so behind his other class mates. It had taken a lot of extra work and studying, the first month to catch up with them what they took for granted as basic theory and had been taught from their first years schooling, Severus had just been taught. Thankfully his tutors (the best in the world) had realised that Severus had a natural aptitude and had privately tutored him, his other classmates instead of belittling him, had helped him with the work. Yep his Thursday and Fridays, he had made his own way home very often arriving at Stevenage railway station, on the last train. 

So after the first couple of weeks, one of his classmates Sebastian had invited him to crash at his place on a Thursday night and occasionally Friday as well, catching the early train into outer London to work at the Post office on Saturday. To Severus amazement his parents agreed to this, and this had led him to his current predicament, Sebastian had marched into flats lounge/dinning room last night, sworn shouted enough was enough, and had taken Severus books away. He had then dragged Severus into their bedroom, tied him down and demanded that Severus for Merlin’s sake sleep. Well that was all well and good, but Sebastian had apparently forgotten that he had still left Severus tied up last night when he went for his swim this morning, so when one of their other classmates Don (Big, black ex-army) had apparently came in to their bedroom looking for a book, had taken one look at Severus, forgotten about said book. 

Had proceeded to undress and Severus could now say without doubt it was true what women said about black blokes, the package they carried in their trousers was huge. Don had just smiled and said ‘don’t worry, I will go easy on you for your first time, little one, I’ve wanted to do this the first time I saw you!’ So, right thought Severus, he owed Sebastian one, he had remembered that he left him tied up.

Don then proceeded massage Severus with his tongue stating from his feet, slowly making his way up his legs, then stopping when he got to his dick and balls, and proceeded to massage Severus from throat downwards. When he reached Severus dick and balls, he slowly started to lick his shaft, stopping occasionally to concentrate on his balls. When Severus was about to come, Don stopped and with a smirk started again massaging his body with his tongue, the second time Don got to his prick, Don whispered ‘Severus you orgasm without my permission, I will proceed to punish you by spanking your arse.’ Well Severus, managed to last till the third time, when he exploded into Dons mouth.

Don had then turned Severus over, and proceeded to spank him on his arse, when Don had thought Severus had been punished enough, Don summoned the lube. And before starting to stretch him ready for his prick, had rimmed Severus. Now Severus had heard about the joys of rimming, but until you felt a tongue expertly penetrating and caressing you lovingy there, you had no idea of the sensation, yep Severus had come again, leading to another spanking for being a naughty boy.

Don had then proceeded to stretch him with this fingers covered in the lube, when he had managed to get his five fingers in and Severus was nicely loosen to Dons satisfaction, Don then penetrated him, God was Don long, large and hard, it had ended with them both reaching organism.

Then Don and him had shared a shower, Sebastian then joined them! As he was running late, well they all were after they had finished in the shower. All three of them just barely managed to make it to their first class, and the book that Don was looking for, in his bag all along. Never say that Cambridge didn’t offer an all-round education.

So what was he doing this evening, instead of completing a repeat performance of this morning, He was playing in the local carpet bowls club league match. His mother had rung him up between classes and asked if had anything planned and could he play for the club tonight. And Severus couldn’t refuse, to be called up to play in the clubs league match, was the same as being called to play for in England in soccer, you did not refuse. But at least thought Severus playing for the club meant you were on the winning side, not like playing for England. Yes, it was working out to be a very profitable and interesting year, in more ways than one.

It was after ten, they had won the league match (naturally), the league cup would almost certainly be theirs again this year. Speeches given, the other clubs captain saying about how nice it was to play the club, and how close the match had been. Right thought Severus, as nice as Outer Wales playing Germany, if the looks on the other club’s teams faces were to believed. The raffle had been drawn, and the little bitch his cousin Mills had managed to snag the only spare space in his parent’s car. No he had to have a lift back with his uncle and aunt, and if this was the post mortem when the club won, god he really did not want to be in the car when the club lost a league match. 

Severus managed to get back to bed at about half eleven that night, knowing that Andrea would be around his parents to pick him up to work at the post office tomorrow, where another educational day would take place. Sunday meant another shift on the ward with Marge, who had recently introduced him to Nick, so he could be coached in bottoming in the BDSM scene. Yep his life was manic but he wouldn’t change it for anything, the only thing that would top his year, was Manchester city beating Manchester united this year in the soccer premier league or FA cup, come on thought Severus he would settle for Crystal Palace or Watford beating Manchester united if it came to that, yes Severus thought he loved his life at present.


	16. Remus life now after Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find up what Remus has been up to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own characters, only playing. Guilty secret of mine, I love listening to other people conversation, they are more interesting than mine, please enjoy. What can I say, by guilty fantasy, Lupin being a secret agent!

It was alright thought Remus, to be told that you are to embrace your inner were wolf and let it guide you. But there must be a muggle law that allows you to rip out and irritating git throat, who continues taps upon a phones key board. All Remus could hear was the incessant tap, tap, tap on his phone, well you had to hand it to the muggles, they knew how to make torture devices portable.

Remus had been sitting in café outside, on one of the side streets in London, taking a break from his life. Yep here we go again he thought another idiot was not only answering the phone, but had to start shouting at the thing, did people really want to know the sex life of a women in her sixties at least, well she was giving her partner 10 at of 10, and he wasn’t sure that position was even possible if you were in your twenty’s, and surely wasn’t possible in your sixties. My God did the muggles have no shame, they were doing in front of the windows with the curtains open. And they thought magical society was permissive.

It had been a shock when he had attended an interview for a job advertised in the prophet, that specified not working the days of the full moon, to find it was to working with the muggle ministry, they didn’t mind that he was a were wolf. For them the fact that he could tear out somebody’s throat without thinking was a boon. It was a bit disconcerting to find out that your trainers and bosses were disappointed that you were amicable and generally a nice person. Well working for the ministry had cured him of that.

To join the elite 00s squad would take hard work and training. The 00 comprised of about twenty people, at present there was five vampires, with him twelve were wolves, three ordinary dark wizards, and five ex SAS muggles, and out of all the groups the lesbian ex SAS muggle was the worst, mind you the other four muggles weren’t far behind her.

If only the muggles knew that there was a 00 squad, they may not be to impressed to find out there 007 was at the moment a well-built 5 foot 10 women, who could kick ass better that most men. When one day he asked if perhaps it might not be the job for her. Maribelle, had replied if he saw her coming towards him and he had to kill her, would he. No replied Remus, well you would be dead, because I would have shot you first time I saw you, then she proceeded to hand his arse back to him on a plate. He was learning so much, that his natural nature was not submissive but dominant, he now knew give him a gun and kill anyone he perceived a danger, hell forget the gun he had his teeth after all. But it seemed like most work, the job of aa secret agent was for the most part boring and repetitive, and no way would you be trying to shag their Money Penny. She may be a young blonde bint, but he had seen some sod from another department being thrown out the closed office door, for trying to grope her, some lessons you learnt quick, like Sirius had said after Lilly’s confrontation with Sev, upset a witch and your balls were toast, upset a muggle women and you were dead.

Although thinking about Sirius, Remus was beginning to wonder whether the marauders were breaking up already, since Hogwarts they have seemed to have started to go their own ways, James quit the auror program and was most likely shagging some well-built bloke in Europe, out the way of Lilly, how she managed to snare him, when everybody could tell he liked his own was a mystery. And Sirius was now god knows where studying his navel trying to find his inner self, well Remus hoped that one day he re-join society, and moved his cr..no belongings from his flat.

Remus for the first time in his life felt young and free, best of all he had money in his pocket, a job that paid very well, and respect of his peers. When he had finally met Greyback and listened to the man, he began to understand a few things regarding his life. 

He hoped not to see his father again, the man might not survive the confrontation, all his childhood, he had been kept away from civilised society, for their and his safety. He had been told that he was dangerous, yes he was, but with training he was bringing his Mooney under control. His father had made him ripe for Dumbledore’s manipulations when he got to attend at Hogwarts. He had been so grateful to Dumbledore and the other staff, especially McGonagall, he had allowed bullying by his mates to other students, though the manipulations of Dumbledore and the stupidity of Sirius he had nearly killed another student.

He had always been told that after Hogwarts his life would go downhill, he would never get regular work because he was a dangerous creature. McGonagall and Flitwick had sprouted the same rubbish as Dumbledore ‘don’t be upset Remus, your condition will mean that certain magic is unusable to you’ One of those he had informed was being an anigimi, well he would like to shove down the throat that not only could he transform into Mooney at will now, he could now become an eagle.

That can’t be who I think it is thought Remus, what is Dumbledore doing meeting that well placed death eater especially after the Albert Hall incident.   
Remus unknown to his friends knew what exactly had happened, and to say the government were unimpressed was an understatement, contrary to Lilly’s views, Her Majesty’s Government did not view the Albert Hall incident as a little fracas, they were viewing it as a terrorist threat. They viewed the magic of ministry as a terrorist organisation, What Dumbledore and his order of feathered idiots had done was to draw the wrong type of attention to themselves.

Remus now wondered how Lilly, a muggle born witch could apparently believe the rubbish Dumbledore spewed, about how the British government and muggles did not know about their society. Oh the British Government knew, had known about the society from at least the Tudors onwards apparently. And now they eye in the sky, to inform them what the magical society ws doing, the Government did not like segregation of the two societies and had in the past like other countries offered olive branches to the magical ministry, but when they had been refused out right, they had reluctantly let the magical society be. But now after what Dumbledore had pulled at the Albert Hall, The Government were taking notice of them.   
Perhaps it ws time to speak to his superiors, maybe it was time that the muggle government, had a body in the order of feathered idiots. Could he sell it to them that it should be him, or would they think he was to young to go solo into a mission!


	17. Severus early christmas present part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus goes to Leeds for a weekend away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters, just playing, do not read if you do not like sex

Severus looked at his back, and smiled who would have thought he would have got a tattoo there. He had picked out a snake design and had it tattooed on his buttock a couple of weeks ago. He had gone to a wizard tattooist, he loved his reptile friend. But the first time that after the having the tattoo done the snake had hidden when faced with the treat of Nick, one of Marge’s friends on the BDSM scene who had started training him, using the riding crop and paddle on his behind. Who would have thought the snake would be afraid of a little paddle, oh okay a cane. 

Severus had over the last five months not only attended the college and institute in Cambridge, and completed all the other things he did in his life. He’d found out that although he loved sex, and loved to bonk both sexes, he preference was to be a bottom to a well built master who could expertly wield a implement. Preferably with him tied up.   
Nick his trainer had approached him with the idea that for his Christmas present, that he should be part of scene he was going to do in Leeds. To this end he was going to travel with Marge and her cross dressing husband (don’t ask), but as Nick commented, it is a shame those legs and arse and wasted on a straight bloke. They would stay for two nights in Leeds, and a night at Sheffield, doing last minute Christmas shopping on the Sunday and Monday.

Severus did not know what to pack, Marge hadn’t been helpful, smirking that what his was wearing would most probable be off him within the first few minutes of the session with Nick. Well that had to be it he decided, a pair of jeans couple of changes of tops, and a bag of latex and rubber wear, oh for Merlin’s sake he hoped someone had a can of latex shining spray, and decent talc, as he had run out. As he picked up his bag and headed off to get in Marge’s car, that had just arrived.

As he got into the car, Nick whispered to him that Marge was not in a good mood, he had got her to agree to bottom in his session with Severus, and added Nick was hoping that he could go one better, what’s one better asked Severus, why you wielding the paddle, replied Nick, YES Severus weekend was looking even better than ever. Onwards and upwards ass his dad would say.

What a weekend thought Severus, Nicks and Marge Christmas presents were amazing, Marge and her husband had managed to get them tickets for a soccer game between Man united and Manchester city, and city won. Drunk on the success Severus was anticipating Saturday night.

Friday night had seen a group of them from the BDSM scene, attending a 70s theme night club. Marge’s husband wasn’t really one to dance, but Marge was up there giving it her all with half the men there. He would never be able to see dirty dancing again, with out seeing Marge and a well-built black bloke grinding away on the dance floor. Thank god she had knickers on, as her dress had flown over her head. When at the end of night, they had gone to find her. Nick had to carry her out the night club, not a mean feat, Severus felt a tiny bit guilty about tonight. Marge would bottom for both Nick and him, her husband had apparently done the impossible and got her to agree.

Yep he ws nearly coming thinking about it. Nick had picked out his outfit tonight, It was latex tight, hot and uncomfortable, but with a smirk Nick had said it wasn’t staying on too long. Severus had of course packed as well more conservative leather clothing, for after the scene, after all once the latex was off it ws a bugger to get back on again.   
There was a knock on the door, ow good commented Nick, you are still undressed, before I help you into you outfit, I just want to put these on you. No bloody way thought Severus it would be impossible to put his balls and cock in that, and where has the snake disappeared to this time.


	18. Money makes the world go round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus first meeting in the order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own characters, only playing. I believe that Remus had a steady good job, then he would have bitter at the treatment he received from his mentor Dumbledore

Remus couldn’t believe it, he was sitting in the room that Dumbledore was holding his order meeting in, he had just introduced Remus as the newest member of the order.  
There were smiles around the table, Molly had apparently with Lilly’s aid produced the refreshments, now Remus wasn’t being picky he thought. But he rather of had the food from the cafe outside his offices, to be fair the cafes food was cheap and greasy and not the best quality. But unlike Molly’s efforts at least it was identifiable and eatable.

It seemed strange to be sitting in this room, wearing literally rags. He had to cobbled up an out air the clothes he was now wearing, his handler, trainer and another colleague when they saw what he was about to wear to the meeting with Dumbledore shock their head and tutted. It was pointed out that he was meant to be an improvised and hungry were wolf, not a member of Sloane generation. So Remus had put away his normal clothes, they came from M&S muggle store, stashed away his decent robes, and had pulled out these old robes and clothes.

Although he had been able to sell the idea regarding attending these meetings), to find out useful information, His bosses had wanted to see if they could place a more senior colleague in the order. But it had reluctantly been decided it had to be Remus or nobody, as it was believed that Dumbledore thought he still had control over Remus.

Another colleague had also told him that their bosses, thought that this was a great training mission for Remus, the knowledge and skills would be of great benefit in the long run, also he had the support of the whole of the 00 department. Remus had been informed that if they or felt he was in danger he ws to pull out the mission. Yes, the information he could get was important, but not that important to lose his life over.

He listened to Dumbledore drone on about how secret all the information in this room was, and that there was no way other people outside this room could listen in. Really Remus thought to himself, the muggles had equipped him with a quill that a small recorder in it that was recording the meeting.

Remus smiled as Molly tried to ply him with more food, he refused. Come on day old maggot ridden road kill was more appetising, how people could rate her cooking he didn’t know. Dumbledore smiled that infuriating twinkling smile and insisted that he her food as Remus was looking particularly underfed. Great thought Remus that’s a night of indigestion then, and I forgot to stock up on the Gaviscon.

Were these idiots around this table the elite of the order? They couldn’t be, as they couldn’t organise a piss up in a brewery as the muggle saying went. All they did was drone on about how bad things were, how great Arthurs new job was, how the Voldemort and his supporters were the evil that walked with in them. But best of all the blatant racism and hatred towards ‘evil creatures and beasts’, how could Lilly carry on being Ms perfect and holier than holy attitude towards Severus, especially after the mud blood incident with Severus, when she sat at this table and spurted such hatred, he had never heard such language before. But what stunned him, was they and especially Lilly were spewing such hatred with him in the room! 

Remus could still remember when Dumbledore had accidently met him in Diagon alley, and approached him to join the order. ‘My boy, you should really think about joining the order of the phoenix, with your remarkable talents you will be in the inner circle. Later on I might have some small paying investigations you can do for us’. Remus would have been more impressed if had helped him get regular employment (not that he needed it), no Dumbledore wanted him poor and starving so that he would gladly take the scraps he was left from their tables. 

Remus looked up to see Dumbledore proposing that because of Remus condition he should get 12 galleons a year to help with his living costs. Everybody at the table smiled at him and the proposal was agreed unanimously. 

Remus managed to control Mooney barely, when he thankfully accepted the allowance, well Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye ‘every little thing helps, my boy’. twelve galleons, twelve bloody galleons thought Remus, they expected to live on twelve galleons a year, a galleon would just about by your dinner at the leaky cauldron, so that meant that he was worth 12 dinners a year. Remus found himself wanting to do no more than tell them where to shove their money. But no he remembered he was a professional, get through this farce and he may be get though anything else.


	19. The secondment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British Government start to deal with the terrorist threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own characters, only playing, for PiffyEQ, I will admit that my muggle government are not like rowlings one. They are darker, and more dangerous than Voldemort in my world. warning, this chapter is boring so skip if you don't want to see how my world works

The president finishes reading the file in front of him, looking up he asks to the security chief ‘The British want this individual, what on earth for, what use could he be seconded to an undercover operation involving their 00 department?’  
‘sir, it’s because of his history, that they feel he will be the perfect operative, the leader of the group will not realise that he is being set up. Being a half giant for the British is even better, he will be considered a dark creature. The British also have a fondness for him and trust him, sir.’   
‘To be frank sir, to aid the British in the endeavour, well they don’t ask for help often, we are normally asking them!’ comments another advisor ‘It will be a win, win for us, and we can demand as the payment, this individual when the operation is over.’ The advisor pushes another file over with a picture of a young man, surrounding by Hitler and leading Nazi’s’   
‘The Russians have been trying to find him since Hitler’s suicide, sir! The Russians always believed that this individual was the mastermind for the Nazi regime, not Hitler and was the real person giving the orders. But the individual managed to escape justice’ the security chief commented.

The president looks up at his advisors, sighs and asks ‘If the British knew that this individual was the master mind behind the Nazi regime, why have they given him sanctuary all these years, and not indicted him for war crimes?’

‘sir this individual although residing in Britain and legally a British citizen, has in fact been able to evade capture, due to the fact that he is not a member of the British society, and the government cannot arrest him.’ The security chief advised.

‘Well you will have to bring me up to speed then, covering all the major facts’ the president demands. ‘It’s going to be a long night, have you booked the food yet?’ one advisor says to the other.

The security chief groans and asks the president ‘How much do you know about the magical community in this country sir?’ ‘well I perceive that there are individuals who are magical, they usually are witches and wizards, but other communities of magical individuals also are apart this community. The first two of the top of my head are were wolves and Vampires. They have pretty much integrated themselves for the most part into society, and support the government. What has this to do with the British problem?’ the advisors look round the table at each other yep it was going to be a long night indeed. The Security Chief took a deep breath and started to explain.

‘Well sir, that may be the case here and for most of the world, but in Britain the situation is different, and now very dangerous. If we do not help them, now there it could be the start of the next world war. Now to explain Britain has five countries that make up the Great Britain, four of those countries for the most part co-exist with each other and there see the elected government as the ultimate authority. These countries are as you know England, Scotland, wales and Norther Ireland, these countries also have integrated most of magical community now, since before the 1900’s magical families and communities called Claudians, with the other magical communities including perceived dark creatures and beasts, have successful integrated their way into society, they now view the British Government including the monarchy as their ultimate authority just like the other four countries. The fifth country residing in Great Britain, is the rest of the magical society called Luxians, now for the most part the Luxians considers itself independent from the British Government, having their own laws etc.’

‘Like Sharjah law, that some Muslims want in their communities’ suggests the president.,’’ yes’ replies the chief of security and carries on explaining ’For years and especially since the end of the second world war the British Government has tried to though diplomatic means, integrate the Luxians into Great Britain. But the Luxians believe themselves to be superior to the rest of the country, the Luxians will only interact with the British Government on their terms, they view their society as totally independent and the laws of the rest of the country does not affect them. The Luxians also truly believe they are invisible to the rest of Britain and the world. The Luxians also believe that they must be kept separate from the rest of the community. This individual that we want to apprehend with the Russians, and the British Government would like to wash their hands off, was able to blend back into the Luxian community, and has become a prominent and powerful individual. The Luxian will not hand over this individual. Now the British Government while not liking the status quo felt that it could not take action over the Luxian community, it had to suffer them. Needless to say the British Government has always viewed the Luxians as a fifth columnist organisation in their country.’ The Security Chief stopped to take a drink, another advisor continued ‘Sir this all changed when the Luxians committed the terrorist attack upon the British people at the albert Hall, and the British Government are planning retaliation.’ Everybody including the President shuddered, not wanting to think what retaliation the British Government would want to do to the group. ‘The British Government are planning to exterminate the Luxins, we have managed to stop them for now by offering our assistance, we are hoping that by assisting them we can manage to extract the smaller groups within the Luxians sphere of control, the British Government has promised to allow these smaller groups to integrate into the country, as the Claudians have done. The committed Luxians the British Government are determined to exterminate, to rid themselves of what they perceive as the fifth columnist situation, Sir!’ The president sighed and asked ‘and who are the smaller groups that the Luxians control?’ another advisor answered ‘ The rest of the old Claudian families, who remained behind in the magical society, they wanted to start radical change in the customs and laws and were willing to work with the British Government to ensure the magical community survival, the other group are the poor and outcasts, these individuals and families have no way to leave the Luxians control, we are working with the British Government to ensure their survival.’ I have only two other question what is the perceived difference between the Claudians and the Luxians, and how will the British Government try to exterminate the Luxians? and what will stop an international outrage at the extermination?’ well that is three questions thought more than one advisor sat around the conference table. 

Another advisor took a deep breath and answered the president, ‘Sir, the difference between the two communities goes way back to the Roman invasion of Britain, The Claudians are destined from the original pagan magical community that resided in Britain, the Romans government was so scared of these pagans that they banned them, siting that their practices were dark magic, and therefore evil. They tried to stop their customs etc, this drove the magical community underground. Now they were named themselves Claudians in honour of the Emperor Claudius who protected them when he was in charge of the Roman Empire, there is even stories that one of Claudius sons was hidden and adopted into the Claudian community because he had a powerful magical core, the son was said to have great magical skill and knowledge, with a great talent for potions. In time this individual became their leader, and his descendants were seen as the natural rulers and leaders of the Claudians down the ages, the Luxians were planted form the Romans, and were meant to supplant the native Claudian community. To help undermine the Claudians, The Romans only recognised the Luxians (meaning light) as the legitimate and lawful magical society, this was stated as the Luxians only used light magic. But the British native inhabitants only recognised the Claudians, and did not view their customs or practices as using dark magic. The Luxians were only able to start supplanting the Claudians after the Romans left the British Isles, and since the onset of Christian practice in Britain the Luxians have been able become to be seen as the only users of light magic and therefore good, whilst the Claudians have been tarred with being users and followers of dark magic and evil’ ‘To answer your second question sir! The British Government will be capturing the Luxians and their followers, and relocating them to an Island off the coast of Scotland.’ Another advisor said. The President looked confused and replied ‘Gentlemen, I am not an idiot, the relocation of a community to an island of the coast of Scotland, would not lead to the extermination of the community.’ ‘It is, if it is the Gruinard Island’ said the Security Chief, ‘The British Government, when they relocate the Luxian community will conveniently forget nothing can survive on it, due to resilient strain of anthrax tested on the sheep there, that Churchill ordered to be developed during the second world war, in a matter of weeks the Luxians would be dead, and the British Government contrite about not realising the Island was not decontaminated thoroughly enough. ’ ‘And the worlds press says we and the Russians are ruthless.’ Stated the president. ‘The British aren’t just ruthless they are devious and underhanded, that’s why we like to keep them as allies sir!’ commented another advisor. ‘Well we better give as much and help as they request, so we can hopeful save as many individuals as possible, but make it clear to them that man’ the president pointed to the photo ’Is jointly ours and the Russians, when they have finished their operation, he is the price of our co-operation, he will not escape international justice again for his war crimes in the second war.’ With that the meeting closed, and the Security Chief went to organise the secondment of a certain half giant to the British Secret service.

The current James Bond, strolled into M’s office, ‘you wished to see me marm’ ‘Yes James we have new assignment for you, that will use your considerable talents, as a bonus you will be working with one of your old acquaintances, that we able to seconded from the USA government, let me get you up to speed with the situation!’ James Bond sat down, and the briefing began regarding his new mission.  
 


	20. Debriefing Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightclub Remus need I say more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own the characters only playing, if you don't like sex don't read

Remus walked into the club, he just needed to destressed this weekend. He had been debriefed back at the ministry, his handler and supervisor had been impressed with how the meeting had gone, when Remus complained that he felt hadn’t gathered any useful information. His handler had reminded him, that just being in the order and included in meetings, were given them valuable information. The department did not expect any real progress or information for a time. After all being in the 00 department, was not like the movies, information gathering was key, and then plans could be made.

They were impressed that Remus could start to give them order names, even knowing about low level members was important, after all using other departments to start surveillance on the named individuals, allowed the ministry to advice the best course of action for the future. Many terrorist plans had been scuppered because the ministry was able to use surveillance on members of organisations. His handler openly laughed after he said, sometimes the most useful information comes from the lower organisation members, their tongues are usually looser, because they do not understand how valuable or important the information they know, it’s even with this lot, because they don’t even think we even know about them, or can use our surveillance methods on them, they are even less circumspect about keeping the information they know on a needs to know basis.

Now that first meeting you attended, his handler told him, the information you gathered and gave us. Provided us with names of at least six aurors, and some names of prominent order members in their ministry. Our department head, will now be able to say with certainly to Government ministers, that they won’t be able to work or trust their ministry. It has also provided information that the order is paying certain individuals to commit terrorist attacks, and approach other subversive groups. 

Remus had then been scanned for magic residue on him, of course they found that Dumbledore had managed to cast compulsion and loyalty spells on Remus, when Remus had started to let his anger out at Dumbledore’s manipulations, the handler had laughed, and informed Remus that now he was merging with his Mooney, the manipulations’ of Dumbledore wouldn’t work, but Dumbledore didn’t realise this, and the department could use this fact to gather more information.

So Remus had been informed what a success the meeting was, and had felt that he needed to destress, which had led him to this exclusive club in Leeds. Remus over the summer had found out that he liked to be a dominant in a relationship, he was also Gay. Remus had now understood that it would never work between James and himself, yes Remus was dominant, but he wanted, no needed his submissive mate to fight him. Remus had to work at dominating his partners, it was no good being a good little submissive for Remus like James would have been. No he needed a submissive that was strong enough to fight him for dominance. But tonight he would just suck it up and top to bottoms that wanted to submit to him. If only Greyback his sire had told him who his mate was, but no nothing was ever that simple for him.

Remus walked around the club, partaking in some of courses available to him, bottoms were lining up just to have him paddle their arses. Remus knew he looked good, he wore sheer black trousers, with a sleeveless black top. The trousers ended in cowboy boots, and the effect was topped off by wearing a leather trench coat. Of course the trousers showed his assets. He had already been able to make a few bottoms come off for him and themselves. 

A few of the submissives had begged to be able to suck him off, no thanks, paddle them, fist fuck them perhaps. But he had started to understand his psyche, to be able to enjoy sex intercourse in all its forms, his partner had to be able to stand up to him. Remus as the dominant in the relationship had to have his submissive fight him every step along the way, so he could enjoy the fight and race. Oh yes Remus had to fight to make his mate submit to him, the harder Remus had to fight his mate to submit the more enjoyable the final outcome would be, for both of them.

Remus had been informed by Dick (real name) that there was to a number of intense shows, one particular show was going to involved a threesome from down south. Dick leering said that he was going to take his break when that show was on.

Remus managed to snag a seat at the front of the display area, he mentally laughed, six months ago instead of demanding the seat from the bloke, and making the bloke sit at his feet looking adoring into his eyes, he would have never dared entered one of these clubs. Yep thought Remus although it was enjoyable dominating willing submissives, it did nothing for him sexually, he needed to find a mate that although a natural submissive would always fight him every step of the way. 

Soon the lights dimmed, and three individuals strode onto the floor, well Remus knew that two of them were naturally dominant, although one was obviously to bottom tonight in this scene, Remus knew that the level of trust between the three was high, dominants almost never bottomed unless there was absolute trust in the person topping, and the male submissive gave off the aura of a individual that would be needed to be made to submit, oh yes he just knew that this submissive would fight all the way.

When the lights had dimmed and Nick had led him on to the stage, he had been glad of the mask that covered half his face till to his mouth, it had given him the courage to continue with the scene. With the song work from home by fifth harmony, Nick put him through his paces. The cock ring had ensured that his prick was hard. His latex ensample was soon on the floor, Nick instructed him to pose in a number positions, he had been disappointed in himself when he had naturally fought Nick during part of scene. Nick had been able to get back on track. His most memorable moment was Marge sucking him off whilst Nick caned him, and then it had been Madge’s turn to bottom.

Nick handed him the flogger to use, flogging Marge whilst she was strapped to the bars, and hearing her beg for more was arousing. No matter how hard Severus was trying to flog her, she just screamed for him to flog her harder. After what seemed an age, Nick took over. 

Severus sucked Marge off whilst Nick expertly caned her. For Severus to see Marge face when he came whilst he was sucking off was bliss. To soon it seemed the session was finished. To thunderous applause they left the stage area. 

In the dressing room area of the stage. Severus tried to apologise for how he put, it fucking up the scene, when Nick asked what he meant, Severus said that obviously fighting him during the scene had ruined it. Nick laughed and replied Severus hadn’t ruined the scene, Nick had expected Severus to fight him for his submission, as the dominant he had to know and anticipate his submissives needs, and Severus although he was a natural submissive just needed to be naughty and fight his dominant, it just made the experience more interesting and intense. 

Marge had then just come upon them and started kissing them, saying what an amazing scene they would have to do it again, and she was going to find hubby to make out somewhere. Just wait for them tonight, as hubby was driving them home. Nick laughed, and mentioned that he knew Marge hated to bottom, but when she did occasionally do it, Marge and her husband always had amazing sex afterwards. Severus commented that it was good job that Nick had been there to finish off topping Marge, as he hadn’t been able to flog her hard enough. Nick then informed Severus, that no matter how hard he had flogged her, it wouldn’t have hurt Marge. The flogger he had Severus use was a beginners one, no matter how much or hard you flogged someone with it, all it would do was sting the person. 

Nick being the responsible dominant had known that Severus had never topped anybody before, therefore he ensured the flogger he had wielded wouldn’t allow him to hurt the bottom, no matter how badly he wielded it. To be able to use the cane and other implements Nick had used took a lot of training to be able to use them on a bottom.

Severus wandered around with Nick, basking in the aftermath of the session. Nick and him saw many different scenes, including one with needles and piercing a submissive by the dominant. Towards the end of the evening Nick reminded him to remove the mask!

Remus was walking around the club, fantasying about making the young submissive in the first show, and how would he submit to him after fighting Remus all the way. Now that was what he needed in his mate. Remus caught sight of the two blokes, from a distance the young confident good looking lad appeared to look a lot like the timid, undeveloped Severus from Hogwarts. Suddenly the older bloke said something to the lad, and the lad took of the mask, Remus did another take, the glorious lad was that boy Severus, who would have thought he had hidden assets under his robe. Oh Remus now knew who he was going to chase and fight to their gain submission, and he was sure Severus was going to enjoy the chase as much as he would.


	21. I would do anything, but I won't do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own characters, only playing. My character Molly, is a complex person, she is trying to provide for her family the best was she can. Oh and of course Dumbledore bashing

Molly Wesley had her faults, she knew she could be a harpy, and had an insatiable sexual appetite. Oh she lied, blackmailed for her family, but she stopped at stealing, Did Dumbledore believe that she would help him steal from others accounts, he put it that it was reasonable for her to partner him in gaining control of another’s persons money. Dumbledore had told her of some of this long term plans, he was apparently to gain control of a family’s heir that had been orphaned, obtain magical guardianship of them and proceed to use their inheritance in a more appropriate way. Oh people thought she was stupid, she wasn’t, she just wasn’t book smart as the muggles would say, and she knew what Dumbledore was planning to do was steal from a young orphan child, but as far as she knew there were no rich orphans in their society. Really was Dumbledore think she was an idiot, if a family was that well off to attract the attention of Dumbledore and plans, then the parents would have made sure the child was placed in a secure and safe environment. But it didn’t matter, as she would admit she would do many things for her family, including prostituting herself to put food on the table, but she wouldn’t steal from anyone.

Well her muggle paying job that put the food and their hovel over her and her families head had led to her being here. Here was being in a holding room in the local muggle police station. She had just finished a session with a client, when the said client paid her, as soon as she accepted the money from him, he prompted arrested her. And now she was waiting for them to bring Arthur in to see her, and she just knew he would divorce her, he could never condone what she had been doing. No her bonding to Arthur was over, what could she do now.

What most people did not realise was that she did really love her mild mannered Arthur, but he just couldn’t satisfy her in a sexual way, oh they had sex, like clockwork once a week, she laid on the bed, Arthur fumbling away down below, for Merlin’s sake he wouldn’t leave a light on, she didn’t really know if he had penetrated her yet. But at least it gave her time to complete the shopping list for the week ahead.

Arthur like most wizards believed that it was his role to adequately provide for his family, to this end he managed to work at the ministry for a pittance even as auror, how could those arseholes at the ministry and Dumbledore expect a man to provide for his family with the wages they paid.

When Arthur had been caught up in the fracas at the muggle venue, and had consequently lost his job as an auror, Molly knew she had to keep him employed somewhere at the ministry, so when Dumbledore had been freed by the muggles government, couldn’t they have just done everyone a favour and drowned him at sea, she had proudly blackmailed him into getting Arthur another job in the ministry. It paid less, but that wasn’t a problem, but what was a boon was Arthur was able to baby sit most nights now, and that was when Molly went out to work.

Arthur her naïve husband had believed she was helping to care for one of friends aged mother, while said friend went out to work. What Arthur didn’t know, it was Molly who went out to work, of course her friend covered for her, a friend thought she had a nice respectful job working at one of the big muggles supermarket shop. What the friend didn’t know that Molly was working with muggles, but she was what they called a domatrix, which as she had said earlier had led her to this current predicament. Oh yes Molly had found out that her natural talents could be used to bring in a good wage. Molly was the main bread winner for the family, and she was doing a job she loved. Arthurs job was just a frount, so that they seemed respectable to the acquaintances in the light society. Oh whatever they said about Molly she wasn’t stupid, as she had already said ,she just wasn’t book smart, but she knew that her and Arthur was just tolerated by their light acquaintances and certain members of their families.

 

Her dream was for her family to be able to move from this hovel called the burrow, of course Dumbledore sung it praises, but he had never had to live in this drafty, vermin infested place that was miles away from anywhere. Her ideal house to live in would be a muggle built house that that decent living arrangements, like running hot and cold water. Draft proof windows and doors and electricity, gas and heating, muggle houses may appear to be the same boring boxes, but they were comfortable, and affordable to run.

 

Her biggest stumbling block was Arthur, for a cleaver man he was practically stupid, he believed in Dumbledore and his orders cause. Molly just knew instinctively that Dumbledore would get them all killed with his schemes. He thought the muggles and their government were stupid, and could be easily led like their own ministry, she knew they weren’t, and she had begun to worry that as a society they didn’t have long left before the muggle government did something drastic to them. That was why it more than ever imperative to find a way to out and settle in the muggle world.

Molly laughed when she thought how Dumbledore thought their three children were his, yes he had raped (lets call it what it was shall we) her in her OWL year, he always made out of course that she had been gagging for it, and she had forced herself on him, it was her fault that he had sex with her, If she had retained control, he wouldn’t have had to force her to have sex with him. The sex had been harsh rough and quick, he made it quite clear that she was there for his enjoyment. 

Molly had known that she couldn’t report Dumbledore for raping her, decent supposed society would have disowned and blamed her, pitying Dumbledore, who would have been seen as being cock tease by Molly. Her family would been ostracised from the community, her brothers and father would never have been allowed to work again. No she had kept their secret, and when she had become pregnant in her seventh year, she had made sure that Dumbledore thought it was his. But Molly’s first born had been muggle lorry driver that had sated an itch, then it had been a musician and finally a muggle accountant. Dumbledore had ensured that she was bonded to Arthur and a light family that inequitably supported him, so that she would always be under his control. She had over the years of their bonding come to really love Arthur. Luckily Dumbledore had been easily fooled into thinking the kids were his, and had supplied the potions to ensure they looked like Arthur. It was after that; Molly had thankfully found out that the muggles world had contraception available free for women. She had started to use the contraception and had never looked back, as the muggles said.

Molly knew from listening to her mother and aunt, that most wizarding family had one may two children if they were lucky. This was due to the inbreeding of wizarding families, most light wizards had fertility problems. But most muggle men were fertile and women could produce numerous children, over their child bearing age, as Molly had found out. 

Another benefit of living fully in the muggle world be free health care, that was least effective. No for Molly you could stick the magical world and Dumbledore and his order, she knew that the muggle world would be her families oyster. She had just to make Arthur see sense, she could never understand how muggle born witches like Lilly rated her world over the muggle one, Molly always thought muggle born witches were fools for wanting to ditch the practical muggle word, for a romantic impractical magical one, where a women’s worth was measured on her bonded income and job. 

Molly had to laughed to herself that night at the last order meeting, she had enjoyed providing inedible food for the idiots. Dumbledore knew how much Arthur was supposedly paid, but he still expected them to provide all the food for the meetings out of their families pockets, yeah get real Molly thought. Molly had found the food in the trash bins behind the muggles supermarkets. It had cost her nothing. As for the look on Remus’s face when Dumbledore had made him eat that road kill, would stay with her forever. 

Moly had known that she had to find a way of getting her family including Arthur out of the clutches and control of Dumbledore, she was trying to find a way for them to live in the muggle world, away from this madness. When the last fiasco of her life took place.

The door opened an in walked her Arthur, with the normally dressed policeman. Oh please merlin, she prayed tell me how I can save my bonding with the man I love.


	22. This little old house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur considers his options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own the characters, only playing with them. To be fair I just love the Wesley family, and want them to live happily ever after in my story

Arthur walked around his new home, he couldn’t believe how much his and he’s families live had changed, since walking into that holding room to see Molly, it had been a shock when the police (muggle aurors) had turned up late that night, they had taken him to see Molly. They had left a policewomen at the burrow to look after the children.

When he had got to the station, and the policeman who had arrested Molly, explained what she had been caught doing, he was horrified, even more so later when she explained that his fumbling’s on their sex life, left her feeling lacking. When he realised that the money she earned was more than enough for middle class magical light family to live comfortably on, he had started to think things through properly for once, and had realised that Dumbledore and his order had been using him. Don’t get him wrong he had taken more than a couple of days for him to realise this, it had helped that during this time he had noticed how much respect he was given in the magical society, and by the order. And it wasn’t anything, he had nobodies respect, he was that nice idiot, who was dependable to just follow orders blindly.

After one night when he had sat down with Molly and really discussed things, including the three children. He had demanded to know if they were Dumbledore’s, they weren’t thank Merlin, he would love them as his own he vowed on his magic. Molly had explained about Dumbledore raping her in her fifth year at Hogwarts, he was mortified and angry, oh he would make the man pay. The unanswered question had to be how many other young girls had he raped before and after Molly. 

Soon after they had contacted the policeman who had arrested Molly to arrange an interview with him, well when they saw the man again he was with acquaintances. He and Molly had informed the people at that interview that was there anything they could do, to stop Molly from being sent to prison. The muggles there looked at each other and put forward their proposition to them.

It had been a set up all along, they had wanted to recruit him and Molly to get close to Dumbledore, well really Molly to obtain information on him. His job was to inform them of what and who was happening at the ministry. Well as Molly had said at the time, this was the answer to their problems, they had a way out of Dumbledore’s and the ministry clutches, into the muggle world.

When they agreed to help the muggle government, they had been surprised to find out that not only was they being paid handsomely, but they had been relocted to this muggle house of their choice. A five-bedroom house, with a large garden and within walking distance of the town centre, and amenities. The house had as little extra a granny flat as the muggles put it. Well Molly was already planning to put the flat to good use, with Arthurs help. 

The house had been furnished with good new muggle furniture, it was warm, and Molly had her dream kitchen with all new muggle appliances. The liaison officer another wizard had explained that of course muggle appliances worked in magical houses. The ministry of magic just wanted to keep the two societies separate. To their surprise the British Government had taken over the Burrow, apparently it had potential to them, well as a long as they didn’t have to live there he didn’t care what they did to it, but their liaison officer had said that sometimes they would have to pretend to still live there for appearances sake. The children were enrolled in the local nursery school. It had from both societies, muggle and magical. Yes as Molly had told him, ditching the magical society would be the best thing for their family and its future. 

Well he just finished chapter ten of the house warming present the liason officer had given them, before Molly got home. He was really enjoying reading and practising the techniques out of the book The Joy of Sex. No more fumbling for him in the future.


	23. Its in his DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minister of magic tells Dumbledore to stop meddling, the ministry will begin speaking to the British Government

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own harry potter or characters only playing, I know Dumbledore’s speech is rubbish, even I don’t understand it, but he is fighting for his political life, none of the views in it are mine. Remember do Dumbledore’s voice in a patronising I know best grandfather voice. Wanted to show how he could still hold the power

The British Minister of Magic, Sir Babbage sighed! He was having a meeting with Dumbledore in ten minutes, he was not looking forward to it, in the meeting would be Crouch would be as the legal expert. 

Babbage was not looking forward to this meeting with Dumbledore, he was finally going to tell him that the ministry was going to open negotiations with the British Muggle Ministry. Dumbledore would not like it, but it had to done, they had to start negotiations. No matter what was said in the echelons of the ministry, and how Dumbledore and his order had helped the muggles over that little fracas, he knew as well as certain other people that the muggles were not happy. He had tried to contact his muggle equalivant but had been refused access to them. No he told himself, now was the time to eat humble pie, and start to try negotiate the integrating of both worlds, before the shit really hit the preverbal fan. 

They would have to start by accepting and passing numerous laws though the Wizengamot, lovely! thought Babbage another headache of Dumbledore’s making. No this meeting had to go well for them, Dumbledore had to be told to not meddle in the ministry’s business, to disband his order of the phoenix (in fact Malfoy had said that the muggles may want them to outlaw the order altogether). And that was just for starters. Babbage secretary showed Dumbledore in to office, Crouch followed, he was to be Babbage’s back up, and hopeful make Dumbledore see reason. 

Crouch relayed their arguments and informed Dumbledore that his meddling had to stop, he had to let the ministry govern, and to interact with the muggle ministry without Dumbledore’s advice or interference. 

Dumbledore looked around the office, he looked the epitome of a grandfather, eyes twinkling, smiling good natured at the two men in the office. Dumbledore sighed and said contritely ‘if you really think that I and my loyal band of supporters have out lived their usefulness, well of course WE as a group will bow out gracefully my dear man, just give us the word, I wouldn’t want to make any situations with the muggles more difficult.’   
The two men looked at each other, this was way better than they had hoped for. They had been expecting shouting, hexing, magic flaring around them, no Dumbledore was being reasonable, they could do this, they could start the negotiations with the muggle British Government. They could stop Dumbledore for messing things up for them.  
‘BUT’ continued Dumbledore ‘I will put forward my view point, if after listening to it you still agree that I should be dismissed then I will except it my boy. How is your mother doing Babbage has she still got the gout in her foot, that is such a painful condition? Give her my regards son, I can still remember taking her to our sixth year Yule ball at Hogwarts. I must say that she never held it against me that my family had fallen on hard times, I always found her so enlightening, even radical in her thinking. Oh yes I remember her campaign and got the law changed about women being able to attend the Wizengamot, she even got them the vote, of course after certain restrictions. They had to be the head of the family. Oh to be young again, the reckless things we do. I remember skinny dipping with other young men, muggle and magical in Cambridge during little Vicky’s reign. Oh she was such a flighty little one, had seven, ten oh no it was nine little ones. It was a shame what happened to her descendants in Russia in 1918. Well I made such friends with the right type of muggle men during that period, oh! of course they knew had to party then. Did you know that they had shooting parties, well it isn’t well known what was got up to? I remember my first time, I did it at this muggles lords son house, Crouch I mean poke her, no have sex, early in the morning with an under parlour maid, why would I have sex. WHAT I AM NOT A POOF!, Crouch its unnatural, they can’t have children, no Babbage two men can’t have children, men can’t become pregnant, oh well, your sure your two gay Grandfathers had four children, well that is just a bit to much information, twenty hours for the first one, really only twenty minutes for the fourth, sounds painful to me. BABBAGE I did not have penetrative sexual relationships with that man or any man, HOW DARE YOU CROUCH, TO ASK SUCH DISGUSTING QUESTIONS, I AM SHOCKED YOU WOULD EVEN THINK I….OH MERLIN. AGAIN CROUCH IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL FOR A WOMAN TO GIVE A MAN ORAL SEX, THAT’S WHAT THEY ARE THERE FOR SEX, BABIES, HOUSE ELFS CAN DO THE REST. CROUCH REALLY IT IS EVEN DISGUSTING TO THINK ABOUT A MAN GIVING A WOMAN ORAL SEX; BUT TO GIVE ANOTHER….. NO! NOOO! I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION ON THE REASONS OF TASTE. Where was I, oh yes it was so embarrassing when she caught, oh! What happened Crouch, oh nothing after all it was a common occurrence, young men being young. Actually learnt a lot form the experience, what Babbage the girl, well they let her go, such a shame only thirteen, of course she couldn’t get another position in a big, no small household, missed the tea she brought me up when I returned to the house that yuletide, well Crouch she was considered trouble, if she would hit the sack with anyone, it didn’t help that she claimed I forced myself on her. No rubbish, if the crying and whimpers were anything to go by, she loved the ravishing. Well it was quite sad really, she died in the workhouse, really I don’t know what happened to the child. The name of the girl Gaunt I think, Of course Crouch if it had happened in the magical world, well then I would have course bonded with her, but the muggles see things differently to us. Shame really, but you see that is why you need someone like me, I know how muggles minds work. Let’s see their view points on women are totally, well really, muggle women are expected to work. They have them in their armed forces now, well how can muggles be dangerous if they women fighting for them, after all they are the weaker sex. Crouch! Crouch! Of course women should be allowed to work, but they are the weaker sex after all, it is a bit shameful for their bonded to not be able to support the family. Babbage the NHS, well it’s a joke, they don’t tell you they are still using treatments we have long discontinued, you haven’t heard, well you want to hear old what’s his name the little whipper snapper, head of St Mungo goes on about muggles using maggots, honey treatment, leech’s in some cases. Of course Crouch we stopped using those treatments years ago, before the 1900’s I believe. Success rates for illnesses, misconceptions Babbage, you do realise they have whole hospitals called I think hospices for people to die. That’s the reason Babbage that the reason the state should not provide health care, Crouch please if people only prioritised in their lives, then they would be able to safe for good healthcare, minor matter that we only have one hospital, really muggle hospitals wont employ our healers, no I don’t believe it, Everybody knows they are the best, No Babbage, please, of course our healers are better trained. Well the USA was always snobs, I mean making our healers retrain in their country, before employing them, come on tell me which other country has that condition, Oh only outer Mongolia doesn’t, I would see about the calibre of researchers you are employing in that department. Crouch please ask the people who know about muggle aurors, they were so grateful after that little fracas, couldn’t stop thanking me and my team for stopping that group of death eaters, they didn’t even know what they are. No! No! No Babbage please that was a little nasty jumped little official git at the time, oh the Muggle police chief you know he’s put me in for a medal, of course I had to turn it down. Oh Crouch you didn’t hear, he said without me and my team, well the incident would have been so much worse. No Babbage you must understand that the muggles, well it’s difficult to explain to you. They have none of the things we take for granted, you know the little comforts that make life worthwhile, if we how do I say it, oh yes if you saw at years sorting, the first year muggles faces of wonderment at what magic can do. Their faces Babbage, their faces brings home that they just don’t have the same luxuries as us like lighting and heating at night. Crouch your son must have told you often how backwards they are, not to say bad things about muggles, but……you know it’s difficult enough to integrate magical children some of their customs are strange, I mean one muggle child got so unhappy when they weren’t allowed to celebrate the Beltane festival, really Babbage it’s the summer solstice, oh you still celebrate it. Well that proves it the child just researched it to make them look good. I mean a full blood child would have known not to draw attention to it. No if we were to start speaking to the muggle government about integration between the two groups, well the backwards misconceptions the muggles have, it would have such a drastic impact upon our society. Really Babbage why do you listen to Malfoy, so a few individuals, oh twenty children and their teacher, muggles saying a traffic accident, no it wasn’t the phoenix doing it was definitely the death eaters, what they were wearing auror cloaks, not death eater robes. That just proves it old man, they went in disguise, they tell you lies and half-truths all the time my dear man. Crouch of course other magical country’s aren’t black listing us, we are welcome there. What do you mean about the reprisals of the British Muggle Government on them. Load of rubbish, I mean what can the British Muggle Government do, secret agents, do you live in a fantasy world, please stop jesting, Crouch are you really the man for the job, or should Wimpex be a better choice, of course I am not threating you, just pointing out what people might be saying. Oh my son, you know you could be my great grandson three times removed, a still remember your house elf Winky feeding you, you were so adorable, where do all the years go. As I was saying the muggle government and police ask for my advice all the time, I have to say that I am always proud to tell them that I am your most trusted advisor and mentor. Babbage ehm did you want me to speak to old Llechery to get him to endorse you running for the next term in office. Oh its nothing Babbage, of course I believe you are the best person for the job, come on man you and your advisors are so decisive, not like oh who do I mean ah… I got it Longbottom, yes Frank Longbottom. I mean look at this morning, calling me in to discuss the most appalling attacks by death eaters on muggles and magical families, now are we going to discuss how we are going to defeat Voldemort. Well of course I am only so proud to drop everything to come and advise you Babbage, Yes Crouch I do agree that, being the headmaster of Hogwarts is the most important position you can do, I mean the muggles have a saying Crouch who rocks the cradle rules the world, get the young and you have them forever, but as I said to McGonagall and Flitwick this just this morning, you must ensure that the world will be safe for the little ones to grow up into. Now shall we discuss the responses to muggle prime minister, we’ll let him, oh Elizabeth wants to speak to you as well, such a cute baby, called her Beckyums when she was young, well she’s a woman. She will understand you can’t just drop everything for her, Babbage take my advice YOU TELL THEM WHAT TO DO, so she’s the queen, such an inconsequential position, after a women is doing the job, No the job isn’t heritary, believe me I know these things, still call round for tea every Tuesday afternoon, I’ll mention you to her shall her, now Babbage you just tell her that she’s being very selfish insisting that you drop everything to see her, believe me she’ll be grateful for being put in her place, women love being told what to do, I’ve found out in my life they are like house elfs, need constant critism and instruction, Babbage where is your back bone, just tell her to shut up and stop whinging, Babbage don’t want to say… But Longbottom is gaining favour, with the Lords, and without my word supporting you...... well the wrong people like indecisive Longbottom could be voted in, and now my advice would be….’  
And Dumbledore continued to give advice to two of the most important people in the magical world, after all he knew so much about the muggle world, and knew how the muggle government and society worked. Yep the magical society couldn’t do without his wise counsel and confidence.

And in Westminster the British muggle government watched the magical societies affairs. No one dreamed in that office that the British Government were scrutinizing them, as scientist’s studies creatures under a microscope, after all what damage could muggles do to them? (adapted from war of worlds, Jeff Wayne lyrics)


	24. Planes, Trains and automobiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and a friend cadge a lift with Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always do not own characters, only playing. Don't worry you will find out how Remus befriended Severus later. This was my chapter for my self, have always wanted to see a scene where James Bond was scared for his life, enjoy

Well that’s a mistake James Bond would never make again, he’d even go by British Rail before having a lift with Remus’s mate Severus mum ever again. His car had broken down, what is the world coming to when you can’t trust an Aston Martin any more. And Q wasn’t helpful, really it had just broken down outside of Stevenage, he hadn’t run it in to anything. Well Remus was with him, suggested contacting his mate Severus to see if there was any way to stay nearby, why Q got the car fixed. Well ‘lucky’ for them Severus dad came to get them and took them to Severus parents.

When Remus mentioned that they had to make a meeting up in Newcastle, of all places, Severus mum volunteered to take them there, it would be a bit of a tight squeeze, there will be five of them in the car. Apparently Severus and his mum was taking Mills to see the universities of Newcastle, Sheffield and then Leeds, to see if she could get in there to complete an engineering degree.

Alarm bells should have started ringing, when Severus tried to bail out citing space difficulties, eg five in a ford Mondeo being a bit too cramped. Nonsense said Mills it will be cosy. And he was sure he heard her say under her breath I rather be in the car with James Bond being chased by the villains, then her driving.

Well after breakfast, which both Severus and Mills refused. He walked to the car to find both kids smoking pot, when he tried to tell them the error of their ways gently, Severus just looked at him up and down and replied. Believe me by the time we’ve passed the Baldock Junction, you’ll know it’s a necessary.   
Mills answered it was supposed to be uncle Mathew turn to take them, but his mum wanted to shop in Meadow hall, so if Mills survived the three days being assessed by the universities, the fourth day they were shopping. Right you mean comments Severus, if we survive getting to Newcastle with mum driving, you passing the university’s interviews will be a doodle, sure you don’t want a joint mate.

At that moment, his mum came out, the car was packed up, and he was elected to sit in the front with the mum. Oh he will always remember march the 10, as the day his life continually passed before his eyes. 

He didn’t make it to the Baldock junction before regretting not having that joint, they had just got onto the slip way from Stevenage, to go up North, when he realised that he had inadvertently got in the car with a driver who had gone to spectra diving school to learn to drive.

Now for most normal drivers it takes four to five hours with a break, he knew he drove fast, so it usually took him three to four hours with a break, it took her just under three with a break. When they stopped for the break, he hadn’t got out the car when he snatched the joint from Severus. Remus he saw was being violently sick on the grass. Saying to Severus. ‘Sorry mate, but he would be going home by train, if work hadn’t got them a courtesy car!’

He could cope with the fact she drove fast, nothing wrong in that, he drove a bit fast on occasion he knew. It was for that two and half hours, she undertook, overtook others like a maniac, he tried closing his eyes, if you didn’t see what was happening, you could believe you were on the Nemeses at Alton Towers right, and it would end happily. But the comments of look should we’ve cut up that lorry, and Severus mother saying well I don’t know why he is using that sign language, coach drivers are supposed to be professional drivers didn’t help. The music selection for the journey didn’t help this was part of selection – I’ll sleep when I’m dead, Bat out of Hell, Amazing Grace, Spirit in the sky, seasons in the sun, Time to say goodbye, living on a prayer, Marcia funebre etc. 

So he thought to himself that one, if ever found the idiot that passed her, on her test, he would kill them, really it was doing humanity a favour, after all the idiot wouldn’t be able pass more dangerous drivers, two, if Q claimed once more that he was a dangerous driver, and shouldn’t be allowed to drive even a Ford, he take him out with Severus mother, making sure that he was comatose in the back of the car first! Third, he would be having a quiet word with their recruitment she had great potential for them. Send her out with suspects, and within five minutes they would tell them everything. Four, see if they could recruit both kids, hell if they got into the car willingly knowing how the women drove, then they had the nerves to this job.

Well they got to Newcastle, thank god for Sat Navs, he knew people said they weren’t reliable, well at least it managed to get them round the one-way system in one piece. She had started to park the car in a side street, quickly decided the car wouldn’t fit and pulled out in the road again. The sound of squealing breaks wasn’t music to the ears. Severus made the comment that perhaps she should have looked in the back mirror, don’t be silly she replied. It’s the other’s drivers fault if they go into the back of you. 

Well! It was the humane thing to do, when they had all caught their breath, Severus mum, was berating Severus poor lad. Insisting that he learnt to drive, when he said he didn’t want to, and who could teach him, nonsense his mum countered, I’ll teach you. So now he was to teach Severus to drive, after all one less spectra trained driver on the roads was a bonus for humanity and their agents!

They finally pulled into a parking space, nipping in front of M’s Bentley. He had to admit that was a neat bit of driving, they piled out the car, and he was sure he saw Remus kissing the ground. Well added to the list of vehicles he tried to stay clear off were now:  
Spectra owned cars,  
Other 00 agent’s cars,  
Other British agents,  
Americans (too slow),  
Other country agents,  
Volvo drivers with nodding dogs things on the back shelf,  
Volvo drivers wearing flat caps, or hats,  
Old drivers obviously (too fast),  
Robin Reliant drivers (too fast),  
White van drivers,  
Invalid carriages,  
Young women in a convertible with the top down (too distracting)  
And now top of the list Ford Mondeo cars. 

And now with Remus he was going to find the Railway Station to ensure that they had first class tickets back to London, when their business was finished, he wasn’t going to go back into a car with Severus mother driving again! He had to agree with Remus, he’d kill for his country, bonk for England, Lie for the queen, cheat the American at cards, face spectra operatives for his country, BUT HE WOULD NEVER GET IN A CAR AGAIN WITH SEVERUS MOTHER DRIVING!


	25. its a hard like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore plans, and makes hard decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own the characters, only playing, received bad news so major Dumbledore bashing, if you like him do not read,  
> In this story he is a psychopath, and they do not think like you and me. enjoy

Dumbledore sighed, ‘Mark, my lad your technique is improving, but please! I have told you before, nipping with your teeth on someone’s balls doesn’t do anything for them. Now go along lad, of course the scholarships for you and your siblings is safe, w…ell until you leave Hogwarts, now go on run along.’  
Although Marks administrations had helped calm Dumbledore down after the fracas at the ministry this morning. How dare the two pricks demand, yes demand that the most respected knowledgeable person, stand down. Oh yes he was going to stand down, and disappear quietly.

Malfoy the little prick, what was his name oh Lucas, was no doubt spreading disinformation regarding him and the order of Phoenix. Lucas was of course acting on the orders of Voldemort, whispering in the right ears, trying to unravel the hard work he had done.

Then that bitch Walberg Black had the audacity to get her cock tied bonded, to demand a audit of Hogwarts accounts. That bitch, she always had it in for him, that’s the trouble with bitches like her, you could stop them from legally getting a vote or voice, but that managed it anyway. Oh Mr Cock tied had stated that he just wanted the books routinely audited, not that he didn’t believe that they weren’t in order. Well that had been voted out 13 to 4, by the governor’s, Yes the other governor’s had listened to his wise counsel, It was only the snake house governor’s who voted against. Well at least it managed to alienate the dark fraction even more.

It was Frank Longbottom, who had informed the governor’s at the board meeting, that if there had been anything wrong, well Hogwarts would throw him out as Headmaster, Hogwarts was a sentiment being, the four founders had been so wise…….. Yep the little thick shit, believed he was perfect. His mother had brought him up believing it, of course she was right. Never say that he didn’t know when had to wine and dine a woman, for bloody sakes it took two years before he got her in the sack, of course he always wondered whether she…… No she wouldn’t have used him to ensure that her husband the second son got the Lordship over his brother……..No! No! women aren’t that devious, they just think about bonking, sex and nothing else really, that’s the reason you got them bonded off as quickly as possible. Well it proved right meddling after all the original heir had gone and supported Voldemort at the first opportunity, knew you couldn’t trust the bloke, He knew a person’s character after all.

Well look at that slut Bella LeStrange, she made three houses go dark overnight, oh before they were committed Luxians, that slut informed the head of the family that he had raped her over the desk, he explained he hadn’t, the little cock tease had propositioned him, and it wasn’t as if she gave good oral. The families had gone dark overnight. Oh the Blacks, Malfoys and LeStranges still let their brats attend Hogwarts, but they tutored them at home in the dark arts, it was even rumoured that had become Claudians, and where they went other smaller aligned families went. Yes, the snake pit after that had started working together. One for all, all for one, wouldn’t leave girls alone with him now etc. 

The Claudians, well he thought he had got rid of that problem, just before and during the first muggle world war he had done enough in the shadows to ensure that most of them had to leave good magical society. He had tried to make sure their assets were confiscated form them, because really he had better use for the money, what did they need with magical money after all, they were being thrown into the muggle one. You learnt a lot watching the right muggle people, yes seeing how the Russian Tsar managed the Jewish problem, well he learnt from and improved it. 

Well the fucking Goblins had scarped that idea of him taking his rightful money, n…o they were holding it in trust for the families. Didn’t they realise they were probable all dead by now.

Oh he was rambling on, The main point was that there couldn’t be an audit of the school books. Where did they believe the Great and Good Dumbledore get his money, he had none, his waste of a brother had more than him. No his family, because of his father had fallen on hard times, when his father had died, they found they had nothing. No magical society owed him, the money was rightful his, he worked hard, knew what was right, did what was needed to keep a stable society.

He had to get Molly Wesley on board, he had to get her to aid him in the long term plans for the Potter fortune. He would teach her to say no to him, YES!! That was it, Arthur job, they were just above the breadline, a little push in the right way, Arthur wages decreased a bit, no had to be a lot, push up the rent on the hovel (Hogwarts owned the land, don’t ask how), and shed be back crawling to service him and do anything he wanted. One thing you could count on with Molly she would do anything to keep the family afloat.

Second problem, Potters bonding and heir, he had to find the little poof, how dare he upset his plans. He needed that money, and control of the heir, he had to find him drag him back.

Well at least he had Voldemort problem under control, perceived death eater attacks were up, the muggles were scared and would soon turn to the right people to control the situation. The normal decent magical people and ministry of course looked to him to advise them. Really Moody was a loyal supporter, but he obviously did not look or interrogate Lucas Malfoy enough when he had him custody, no the Malfoy heir had the dark mark. If not on his left arm somewhere else, but according to Moody, they had striped him bare, and found nothing, oh he loved the look on the boys face when he oh so accidently trod on his balls, that would make sure there were no more little Malfoy bastards till the next generation.

It was fortunate that everybody believed that Longbottom crap about Hogwarts, the castle being sentient, stuff and nonsense, it was just a normal castle that had wards protecting it, the tricks employed eg moving staircases were there to control people, and add to the wonderment value. The four founders being so magically strong, bullshit they were just good teachers of their subjects who had founded the school. Really if he had his way, he’d burn the pile of shit and start again.

No the magical society needed him to guide, and keep them on the straight and narrow, he made the difficult decisions for the rest of society, for the greater good so the other normal people could live at night. It was hard having to be the strong one, making the difficult decisions. Yes he only thought of the greater good.

And be known to him Hogwarts plotted, for yes she had become a sentient being over the years. She knew right from wrong, had loved every child that went through her doors. She prayed, she hoped that the one person who give her back control, and kick Dumbledore out the door, would come to her, for all that the four founders had started the school, what nobody knew was that they’d been a fifth founder, whose name had been lost to time. Because this man didn’t want fame, nor money, he only thought of the ones he led. Old Claudius decedent had been the fifth founder, and his descendent Severus Snape was the only one who could take control of Hogwarts, back from the headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PiffyEQ - your wish my demand, sorry everyone, but I have to make Voldemort sane, so in the next couple of chapters one will deal with his horcrux problem, and what can I say secret fantasy five fojun ders, sentinent castle working for the good, Severus ultimate heir


	26. Molly, A Rose, Siruis and a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Remus met severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I jumping along the time line abit, but I do think there wojuld be boring bits, As always Harry Potter characters not mine, but the rest are - enjoy

Sirius looked aghast at Remus, what did he mean crap, that poster, the one of Madonna with two boobies a work of art, it wasn’t just the eyes that followed you around, OH Yes, he remembered many a pleasant five to ten minutes getting his prick under control looking at it. God he had to use something to get him back into the mood after hearing James pleasuring Lilly, he gave her oral sex, but as a muggle born witch, it was apparently that she had to be a virgin in every way on their bonding day, no penetrative sex, no sucking James off no….don’t go there, he’d be using Madonna again. But come to think of it how could she still be a virgin when James had her at their sixth year yule ball, perhaps it was different for muggle women. Penetrative sex didn’t count, something else did, he would have asked Severus mum, but wanted to keep his balls safe thanks, and wanted to keep the start of the tentative friendship with Severus going.

It seemed strange to him, so much changed in just a year really. He had left Britain to go to a closed magical community in America after the incident at the muggle albert hall. The reverend from the group of muggles he had befriended (he still kept in touch with them, and the reverends daughter Ermel what a looker.) had managed to get him accepted for a time at this community, and then they had paid for him to go. He’d just gone with the clothes on his back, leaving his prize processions including a fender and Gibson, not as stated Remus two guitars that should be used on the next bonfire. He would definitely be going through his music collection, he was sure a few Barrow Manilow Albans were missing. No he loved Remus as a brother, but he had no taste, except in men. Never will understand gays, don’t get him wrong, he knew that Severus and Remus was soul mates. 

But a couple of days ago in a well known bookstore café in Cambridge, waiting for Severus mum. Remus had started to try to chat Severus up. It had gone on for a few minutes, mum arrived and oblivious to the sexual atmosphere at the table, had just gone to find the new Stephen Laurence book, apparently she needed to read a good Georgian romp, the women were apparently goers. Well when she had left, Severus then leant into Remus and said in that voice, deep, silky and dangerous ‘Remus the day I let you dominate me, will be the day we are to be bonded. AND on that day, not only will I submit to you, in front of an audience, WHO will be watching me rim Molly Wesley with my tongue, tied up with a rose stuck in my prick, naked and you canning me for all your worth. AND THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN. Wales have a better chance of reaching the semi-finals in a Euro FA competition than you ever will have of DOING THAT, in fact if you get me to willing do that then Sirius here will be sucking Molly off as well’ ‘We’ll see’ smiled Remus ‘we’ll see, now is that a promise Severus, You willing submit to me, and we do all the above!’ ‘Yep replied Severus ’because it will happen as I said when Wales make it to a semi-final in any international competition’. Now don’t get Sirius wrong, it was going to happen, anybody could see it, they would be bonded, but for fucks sake did Severus out of the women he could pick for him to suck of in public be Molly Wesley, She was a mother of three and respected wife of that dim but nice bloke Arthur, sucking her off would be like sucking well………his mother off’ 

‘Look, Remus, Severus mates, if the above happens you have to agree to go to an concert with me’ Yeah of course we will mate, won't we Severus, if the impossible happens then we both go to a concert with Sirius, I mean seeing Meatloaf, Alice Cooper or Deep purple will be cool’ So with that agreement Sirius had gone to the local betting shop, put a tenner on Wales getting to any semi-final in the next thirty years (better safe than sorry after all), getting 5000 to 1. And started looking for Barrow Manilow concerts to go to. He had always wanted to see one of his favourites in action, but needed a distraction for the female fans (Sirius shudders at the thought of what they could do) yep if needed Severus and Remus would make good collateral damage, if he had to get out the hall not only alive but with his balls still attached.

Well ever since then Remus, had gone around with the largest smile on his face, Sirius was happy for Remus, he now had a good job (shame his taste hadn’t improved), money and good fitting clothes. He stood more confident, Sirius if pushed would have said that Remus had not only embraced his Moony but had merged with him. He excluded confidence, presence, and animalistic sex appeal. 

It appears when Sirius got the full story from Remus, that Remus had gone to Cambridge with Greyback his sire, to discuss a new potion that a potions prodigy was working on. The prodigy just happened to be Severus, after a few, no more than a few insults flying around, and visits, Remus and Severus had found out they had much in common. Sirius still wasn’t sure that the first meeting had been totally accidental. And they still fought like cat and dog, one of the only things they agree on was getting into a car when Severus mother was driving was a death sentence. Really thought Sirius how dangerous could she be, she a nice mild mannered woman, except for the Lilly incident, of course that was understandable. No Severus mother was so law abiding normally, so she must be a safe driver.

Sirius was amazed one time when he found two cups of tea on his bedside table, after a energetic sex session with Ermel, after the shock. Sirius and Ermel had both entered the dining room to find a smirking Severus and laughing Remus, Sirius was of course mentally evaluating his performance, quick, spontaneous, fulfilling for both if the annalistic shrieking and yelling from Ermel was to believed, so that was okay. He worried what Ermel would say, she only took one look sighed and said don’t worry Severus he got 10 out 10 for effort, rate him 5 out 10 for technique, you scored an even 20 out of 20. Well he had taken a deep breath, looked Severus in the eye apologised and waited for the broken nose. No broken nose and ‘I accept your apology Sirius, now Remus says you need a job while you here for the summer visiting you family, before you return to your closed monks cloistered order'. ‘Oh that explains why you weren’t much to rate in the sack, lack of experience’ came from Ermel, he would definitely get Severus back for that comment. Well he landed up working in one of Severus families post office, making amends with his family, and bonking for England, Scotland lets just say Europe. Yep there was a tentative friendship there.

The one thing they all strangely agreed on, was keeping James out of Lilly’s hands. Severus shuddered and said ‘do you know, I feel so lucky that I managed to keep out of her clutches. I really feel for James, there must be something to get him out of Lilly’s clutches, the Vampires must have written a get out clause for him, that’s why you get them to write the contracts’ Well Sirius hoped that Severus was right, but what get out clause would the Vampires write?


	27. The wizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siruis remembers Mercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters, only playing, Dumbledore bashing, next two chapters are very dark, mentions of torture etc. miss if you don't want to read

When Severus asked years in the future, the night of one of the remembrance day’s that the muggles commemorated, and now the magical society, when had Sirius first realised that the magical community was going to hell in a handbasket. As at the time he and his family hadn’t really known what was going on, many Claudians or other magical families hadn’t realised what had been happening. Severus looking back thinks it was like the Berlin wall, that was between the muggle East and West Germany, neither side knew what was happening on the other side, except for people like Sirius and Remus who needed to or had contact with both sides of the magical community. 

Sirius replied don’t know the first time, but I can pinpoint the day, and time to the exact muggle minute. It was 15.30pm on 31 July of the year after we graduated. To be honest, without as Remus has so eloquently put it, without me pissing off to study my navel I don’t think I would have realised how bad it had got, and it only got worse.

Remus sitting down, taking his drink from Mills, asked’ well when was the moment, tell us. ’it’ll take us most the night for me to tell you’ replied Sirius, ‘Go on, Severus mum said, we’ve got all night and nothing to do’ 

Well if you’re sure, Sirius settled back in his chair, sighed and started. As I was saying 15.30pm the 31 July, I met old Dumbledore in Diagon alley, hadn’t seen him for over a year, he greeted me with that fucking twinkle in his eye. Well thanks to that magical order I still belong to in America, oh thanks father John (here Sirius accepts a large fire whisky from the man), I had learned the art of occulmancey, it was necessary really, being in a monastery type thing, where most of the people if not trained normally read your mind. Well father John here, taught me the art, I found out its not dark just powerful magic. You know Father John was at that magical academy, what Dumbledore should have been to us at Hogwarts, oh the kids and order apprentices put even a hair out of place, he was down on us like a ton of bricks. Never Thanked You Father John, you helped make me the man I am today. Farther John just nodded, and replied ‘No Sirius it was all your doing, you worked hard, harder than even me to change, and I am pleased to call you my adopted son’ 

Sirius leaned back and continued, well I am in the alley, Dumblejerk as my mother called him, stopped me. I felt his mind trying to read mind, I just let him have the made up ones, you know me snogging everyone in sight, couldn’t help myself even showed him a couple of ones of me and Lilly having sex, everyone shudders, yeh! Well more of nightmare really. He started talking you…..know, what’s the fucking word, oh yeah patronizing to me, like he was my father. Giving me advice that I consorting with the wrong type, must go to Hogwarts, meet the members of his Nazi group. Asked after you Regulas, well asked where pater and mater had sent you, through him off the sent told him Dumstrung, he read made up memories of all the family arguing about you attending, me telling mater and pater to jerk off and storming off, when I knew that our parents after seeing me again had decided to send you to the academy in America, to get and keep you out the way, ‘thank god they did, I think they saved my life’ responded Sirius younger brother. Well then he informed me that wizard Mercury had died in a tragic accident, and then I knew that there was no hope for the magical world I had grown up in. I knew the bastard had killed him, and with tears falling down his face he continued, and by the end everybody was crying.

You see Sirius says it starts with all major events in your life with something so ordinary, I had started to get worried that first time walking down Diagon alley the day after we got back from that Cambridge bookstore ‘well if I had known……’ started Severus everybody laughed as his mum commented why you couldn’t see Severus, I’ll never know, why do you think I went looking for the book, hoped you both talk, shout whatever then decide to go out, then the rest would have been history, you kids she finished under her breath. 

I was getting worried, so worried, I had noticed the atmosphere in the Alley was strange, but nervous bad strange, people quickly went shopping, moving from shop to shop. Everybody’s conversation was stilted, as if every word said had been censored before being spoken, aurors were everywhere, menacing looking, wands drawn ready to use, and people skirted around them, not meeting their eyes. I knew it wasn’t due to muggle influences as such, no…it wasn’t like the nervousness that you get from an outside event, say a IRA muggle bomb going off, the nervousness felt home grown, as if they felt threatened from within, I know what I mean can’t explain the feeling.

I had really started to notice the difference, when heard a women admonish her son off, for suggesting that if Goblins should have the same status as wizards, and why can’t everybody vote, because in the muggle world, everybody could it was called democracy, Another women called Umbridge apparently answered for the mother and had explained that it was well known that Goblins were dark dangerous creatures of limited intelligence, that did not deserve the same status as humans, and everybody agreed that only certain wizards had the knowledge to vote and rule in their community, she worked at the ministry and it was well known that the muggles would be changing their ruling system to ours because it works so much better than there’s. Bullshit replied the boy, you’re talking bullshit. That’s when his mother had bent down smacked him and whispered wait till I get you home, now apologise to the nice lady. The boy looked the women up and down, thought, smirked and said ‘Ms Umbridge I am so sorry that you are such a narrow minded witch, who couldn’t find their arse with a map. I am also sorry that you have to be so stupid to work at the ministry. With people like you in charge to help make the right decisions, then the muggles have much learn from us’ Umbridge went pale, the boy’s mother dragged him off. I felt like cheering as the boy was saying only what a lot of people were thinking.   
An old wizard whispered in my ear, don’t boy, don’t it’s not worth it. They wait for people, the wizard looked at the aurors and continued ‘to trip up, then it’s a visit to the ministry holding cells, look if want to know the truth, meet me an hour M&S café, Marble Arch store, bastards won’t look for me there. You’re paying.  
So an hour later I was sitting in the M&S café with this old wizard, having paid for afternoon tea, Well the old wizard looked at me and stated, boy if you know what’s good for you, leave magical society and run, don’t care where you run, you run. Made my four kids run, two my own, two adopted, don’t get me wrong, they wanted to stay, wanted to stay in contact, I told them fuck off, save you and my family, I’m dead, maybe not today, tomorrow but soon. And after they’ve killed me, they’ll find you, to finish the job, of yeah I said it’ll be a death eater attack, regretful. It won’t be I said, not been a death eater attack since that bloke Snape cured Voldemort of his insanity. No loves! I’ll be aurors, dressed as death eaters. Well that was four maybe five years ago boy, still here and on borrowed time, telling you my life story, so you can spread the message, help get them out, the ones with nowhere to go. Yep boy every day, I’m alive is a day I help the knockdown inhabitants to a new life, try to make up for my past failures. 

Before I tell you my life story, I tell you what happened to the Malfoy heir, thank god he’s got a kid, I know old Snape got his bonded and son out, to France I think, it’s what they have done to Malfoy, well the aurors doing that to a well-connected family, nobody’s safe, fucking nobody boy. The aurors came took him in middle of the night, aurors, that b…. well auror Moody, arrested him, suspected to be a death eater, that’s was the reason to bring him in. well when those bastards had him in the holding cells, they mind raped him, sodermised him, apparently Moody use his, well you can guess and it wasn’t his wand, beat him till blacked out, then started again, had striped him by this time, to find the apparent dark mark, of course there’s none, hasn’t been new death eaters for at least two or three years, Voldemort want to use peaceful means. When Dumbledore didn’t get the answers he wanted, and they had to let him go, well before they let him go, Dumbledore stamped so hard on his balls, he’ll never father another child again. When the Malfoy family got him home, Abracus took one look at his son, and sent Lucas bonded and son far away, assumed name and everything, and nobody blames the family, well to give them their due, the Malfoys with the rest of that lot are trying to help, get people out as well their own kids and assets, and nobody blames them. We have an underground to France, and by muggle means, we think the Muggle British Government are helping on the quiet, yeah! That’s the only way, we can get families and people muggle passports quickly, and with little paperwork. We go to a local of couple muggle post offices, keep changing where we go, have to. Post office send paperwork off, no money changes hands, we have this special code on the paperwork. Returned in two days, passports, the passports are usually muggle French says the residents of Claudians and muggle transport tickets (usually Euro Star) for travel in the next couple of days, we get the families out of the alley, and on the train, and then their safe out of this hellhole. Now I tell you my story boy, and how I fell in love and followed that fucking psychopath. A silence fell across the room waiting for Sirius to continue.


	28. Is This the world we've made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury tells his life story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own characters, please remember this is and alternative universe, and my Dumbledore is a physcopath, dark chapter, please miss if you don't want to read

First they came for the Jews  
And I did not speak out  
Because I was not a Jew  
Then they came for the communists  
And I did not speak out  
Because I was not a communist  
Then they came for the trade unionists  
And I did not speak out  
Because I was not a trade unionist  
Then they came for me  
And there was no one left  
To speak for me (martin niemoller 1892-1984)

Well by boy, my story starts in 1860, born to wealthy middle class family, well known light members or Luxians, we owned the world. Muggles were backwards, uncivilised to us, our leaders the ministry at the time kept our societies separate, but there was cross over for us well to do, young rich wizards, not witches obviously they were bonded as soon……well as soon as possible, old Luxian saying, an only good witch, mute, well trained, pregnant or dead, or another spare the rod on a witch, you spoil the witch. Well we knew the Dumbledore’s who didn’t, they had fallen on hard times by then, Albus father given the kiss when Albus was 15 for killing 20 local muggle boys for torturing his sister, well the strange thing at the time, Albus was there, his brother and father were elsewhere at the time, well old man ramblings boy, father got the kiss, Albus sister now like a backward child, brother never spoke to Albus really after that, called him a coward after the fathers trail, Albus just looked at him and said ‘my dear boy, father did it for the greater good, please respect his wishes’ well we attended Hogwarts in 1871, graduated in 1878, well no matter what you are told Albus only got two NEWTS…… magic creatures, and transfiguration. Well from then to the beginning of the century three of us me, albus and a loner call Gelbert, went on the grand tour. Europe, Russia, saw sights never want to see again, saw the Russian Tsar drive the Jews out, made whole families and communities leave with only what they could carry, and money got from selling everything else, a lot left to go to the Americas. Well I came back in 1890, married a lovely little witch, as you know had four children, they had…..never mind not important, look I know…..too much to ask, but ….you know if you, when you hear of my …ah …death…will you try to contact them discreetly of course, let them know I love them, wished the last….well since they left missed them all the time……Well settled down, became a shop keeper of all things loved it, did well…..well didn’t hear from Albus till it was 1912, maybe Beltane 1914, any way he seemed to come back from the continent just before the start of the First muggle world war. Well it made sense the things he said, had to keep the two societies separate, Muggles to violent, too technological in front of us, would over run our community, would destroy what they didn’t know…….So society, we closed our doors for a better saying, then Albus started saying things, Claudians were evil, he had seen things in Europe, had seen how evil they were, how they practised black magic, forbidden magic. They weren’t worth food, they were vermin, should be put down……… but the thing is, knew it was Albus and he was saying these things, but you never heard him saying these things. Could never pin it on him….. and well, he was so plausible, believable, spoke with authority. When people questioned him, well he produced his academic achievements starting with Hogwarts, ha had 12 outstanding NEWTS…..look I know what you are saying, I know it was lies, but he had the paperwork, he….sort of made us forget the truth, can’t explain it, bonded hated him, didn’t like him, wouldn’t have him in our house, she died quite suddenly Muggle flu 1919, strange she was the only one I know to even catch it, strange thing life, still miss her. Well he had his masters in transfiguration, Charms tried to say he had a potions masters but Bexley called him out another one who had an accident, brain injury, vegetable I think the muggles called it. Well he was in the Luxian society so knowledgeable, terrible really but by the end of 1918 all the old committed Claudian families banished to the muggle world, they could only take the clothes on their back, the ministry kept the money supposedly for the betterment of society.

The old wizard sat back, I got him another drink, two drinks I think, well after a period he continued. Well the big muggle war it had scared us, we withdrew further, suddenly Albus had convinced us, that dark creatures had to be controlled as they were with the beasts dangerous, stupidly we believed him, The Lords started to pass the laws, to control them, next thing is, well you had to pay for Education, that meant only the right sort or rich went to Hogwarts, it was free up to then. Then suddenly the Healthcare you had to pay for, because we didn’t realise the old Claudians and dark creatures had funded and sponsored Hogwarts and St Mungos so everybody could have an education and healthcare. Well you can imagine there was an outcry, people were furious, wanted the old Claudians back, but they had gone, Albus even said the muggles had killed them, well when they we were about to lynch him there was that unfortunate accident between him and Gelbert, his sister died, stray spell apparently, well…..everybody felt so sorry for him, except Aberforth his brother, said the only day he would be happy was when he could spit on his grave, and the only reason he was going to attend his funeral was to stick a stake in his heart to make sure he didn’t rise again, well one of the vamps said shouldn’t bother, because they were going to make sure he stayed dead silver stake wrapped in wood, before anybody else could…and the werewolves, didn’t think its possible. Can’t blame the supposed dark creatures and beasts for hating him and us, what we have done!......Well when the funeral for his sister had taken place, suddenly it made sense for families to pay for healthcare and education, it was really a family’s duties……. Shamed to say this, Malfoys, Blacks and others considered grey set up scholarships, paid for wards at St Mungos tried to do something to help the poor, well we had been by that time it was like nearly no it was over twenty years since the Claudians left, well…..society didn’t see the need. 

Well albus had been disappearing into the muggle world, now this is strange, 1932 he left for muggle Germany, rumoured he had left a muggle serving girl pregnant, I think the name of the girl was….oh come on……what was it, YES! I REMEMBER GAUNT, well apparently, the family she had worked for when they found out she was caught as we used to say, made Albus marry her, normally they wouldn’t have bothered but she was the Butlers daughter, a favourite above and below stairs, and didn’t have the full shilling, too young as well…… well apparently he married her, then left her to starve on the streets. When the muggles fond her, well she was dead, and her son somewhere in the muggle world. They never found the child, she had changed his name apparently to his……well what he called himself to them…..Riddle, that’s it Riddle, the name was riddle…. Well when the muggle authorities came looking for him, Albus called the families liars, and promptly disappeared to Germany till late 1944. 

Well the muggles were furious, it was a difficult few years with them till the beginning of the second muggle world war, well after that ended Albus returned, told us that he was very respected, that he had imprisoned Gelbert, after a duel, the muggles loved him, the girl he said had been a mistake, the muggles had made a mistake, wasn’t him that caught the girl.   
Well after 1945, I knew someone in the ministry, the muggles government held out an olive branch, Albus well he made us see sense so we thought, muggles you can’t trust them, look at what they have done, killed millions, dropped bombs, imprisoned and tortured whole cultures. I mean…. When, we heard the muggles had dropped two bombs that destroyed a country well we were scared, if they were that technologically advanced well as Albus made us see….they would kill us, like they had the killed the Claudians.

Well suddenly after a bit of peace between us and the muggles and their government, some prominent families, they wanted to start at least talking with the muggle government, it seems…..well it seems silly now, but Albus, who by this time had a lot of power had, behind the scenes well he advised the lords, that….well, if we started to speak with the muggle government then our traditions, laws would be abolished, and they believed him….because as he said the muggles were backward compared to us, he knew about muggles, well some of the families, they said the muggles now were more tolerant, worship and followed many different traditions, apparently many different cultures now reside in muggle society, as long as all individuals saw the elected government as head of the country. Well they would help us…..to integrate, now quite a few of us, and I am one of them at that time, suddenly wanted to join the muggles…..can you believe to be able to vote, have a chance to change things, feel that we belong, have free education, healthcare because some of us who had contacts outside of our society we saw what the muggles had…….well then Voldemort suddenly happened, I waited for as long as possible, but when the aurors started to throw their weight around a bit too much, I got my family out…….just in time. Albus managed to link the apparently dark families, you know the snakes with Voldemort and we believed them evil…..now I don’t know if this is true, but the rumour is that if the sorting hat was given free reign most of the muggle born would end up in the snake house, because the attributes of the house, of forward thinking, bettering yourself are what muggles are for the most part brought up to do, it is expected for most muggles to do better than their parents. 

So now my story has brought me here, facing death, wondering how we Luxians got it so wrong. I mean Voldemort has been sane for some years, but Albus has used his position in society, and the fear of Voldemort and his supporters, to allow the aurors and ministry officials like Umbridge to use their power to break and put the ordinary and not so ordinary in line with the official policy, look son, what happened in Diagon alley today, I understand what the mother was trying to do. Umbridge won’t let that go, the boy’s father maybe mother will be imprisoned, the kids put in an orphanage, no what happened to Malfoys boy it was a lesson, and we’ve learned it. You want to survive, keep your head down, keep the status quo, after all boy what can the muggle government do, what can they do. 

And with that the wizard give me a piece of parchment, I memorised the address, burned the parchment, thanked the wizard. Went to mater and Pater told them about the wizard, next I knew they had sponsored four orphan kids that their parents had apparently accidently died in custody. So when Dumblejerk told me Mercury was dead. I knew the magical society was in deep trouble, and that old bastard had sent me a subtle message. Oh my god, when he told me Remus you were part of the order I thought, so help me I nearly got hold of Severus, told him what I knew and broke our friendship, but our parents, Sirius points at his brother they did for us what other families tried to do, got us to safety, and made sure the assets were safely stashed abroad, and then stayed and tried to help others. Never did believed what he said about the muggle government till I found out from the order, and how they were able to help the refugees from Britain magical society to start a new life in America, and after the war that it was true. Who would have thought, France, Britain and USA working together? They managed between the three of them the muggle countries to save hundreds may be thousands. Oh Merlin I often wonder why he did it, and I know if I had stayed that first year after Hogwarts I would have been drawn in to manipulations. 

All Remus did with James was get up and hug him, after all the nightmare was over, they hoped. As Severus said, perhaps it was as muggles say if you put a frog in boiling water, it jumps right out again. But apparently if put a frog in cold water and gently turn the heat you can boil it alive, perhaps that is what Dumbledore did, he started small and by the time people realised, well it was too late. And what else is there to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get a chance, and visit Berlin and want to know more about the Nazi period, visit the topography of terror. Sorry felt the only way to do the above was with Sirius doing it as a flashback, Next chapter back to the normal time line.


	29. Driven by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q assistant rants about James Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always don't own characters, back to main time line, will explain about severus later, this tobias pictjure Alan Rickman-enjoy. Was asked to.make this chapter clearer.

What’s in a name thought Tobias Snape, nothing really, look at him in his thirties, a loner, two thin, can’t communicate well, Good job I hate nearly everybody! And at this moment it that b……..d, Bond. Oh no he didn’t do anything to the car, oh no! the agents never do. And does Q say anything, OH NO! of course not, something must have gone wrong. The agents look after their cars like their mothers, Merlin help their mothers then.

He didn’t think he was being unreasonable, not really, I mean THAT WAS ANOTHER ASTON MARTIN, the department had managed, to wreck. The department kept Aston Martin going, oh if we are going to write off another car, let it be the AM-RB 001 model , no lets go for the Vanquish Zagato shall we, after all he was only on first name terms with the manufacturing director ‘Well Tobias ! How many can we put you down for the next year, 12 or may be 30 a month, for sure you don’t want any pre-own’ ’No, Henry really, the boys never feel comfortable driving second hand cars, if you are going to wreck a classic , sleek, well built, once only if (for most men) sold all your belongings and sold you wife to a Sultan Aston Martin, well what would the normal man do, take it for spin, cruising along the country roads, a bit of Deep Purple on the cd, enjoying the running, the engine beneath you, knowing that every man would want to be you, and you could shag every women or whatever you wanted really, because you owned a ASTON MARTIN. 

But OH NO! the idiots they had in department, the idiots they let drive his babies, what did they do with a goddess on wheels, ram it in to the nearest F……….G wall, is what they did. Oh no! it couldn’t be let’s say being chased by SPECTRA, oh no, apparently the car just spun out of control, outside Stevenage of all places. Its not as if he had contact with his step brothers mother, now that was a women who could control a car, YEP used her, An ex army driver he knew, and Lewis Hamilton (to be fair the lad was still learning, but soon he’ll be in Severus mothers league), with them three testing his beloved cars, every one like a baby to him, you would think that the cars would take anything thrown at it. Q thought (and that was his problem), that Tobias should take an agent to Millbrook to test the cars, ‘Oh nice to see you again Mr Snape, I’ve got 4-2 with the boys it won’t make it past Baldock’, well that security bloke got his money. No thought Tobias, he wanted his babies to have a small life, to dream that they were going on drives in the sun, to feel couples energetically bonking in them, he didn’t want to dash their dreams so young. We have put in a few extra gadgets, here’s your new owner James Bond, and we’ve booked you a place back at the local scrappage yard on your return journey. Q just waltzes in, our Tobias, have you got a new pool car for one of lads, they have had a bit of an accident, Of course Q, I keep a number of little run arounds on hand, don’t worry that it takes me weeks to adapt my babies, really thought Tobias, Malfoy was wrong, spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort was a piece of cake, compared to dealing with the arse holes he worked with in this department. Not one felt his passion, drive, even love for the cars. 

No they were all trying to get Money Penny knickers as well as anything they could. Now she was a lovely girl, always made sure there was a cup of tea and those little fancy cakes he liked. But she was just a bit clumsy, always seeming to manage to bump or stumble into him, and grab his groin, shame really, why the other employees at the ministry were so formal with her, keeping ten paces away from her he couldn’t tell, she was lovely, but so not in his class.

When he left Hogwarts, Tobias knew that he would never make it in the magical world. Born the younger of two to his mother and father, he father was a drunken bum, luckily him and Simon always managed to prevent his father from being to handy with his fists, and his mother had one day managed to get them away, divorced his father. ( Don'the get Tobias wrong, difficult years ahead, for his family, single parent family, starting again, but they had been out of his father's reach). Well wasn’t he the lucky one, he got to go to a magical school, that he had no interest in from the beginning. He had to stash in his trunk the car magazines that his brother got for him from the local garages. He got the catalogues with the extras that only the dealers got to see, Aston Martins, Volvos, Fords all models, Vauxhall all models as well as the extra special cars, the pictures, the specs, the new models coming out the next year (it was like porn, kept him busy for hours). Well he took his OWLs, left that supposed school (really Mr Snape, you are not trying, what are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts? ’’Obviously sir, not do magic if I can help it!’ No! the best day of his life leaving that school, coming home, well South, to stay with his brother, got himself a mechanic apprenticeship. Never looked back, and landed here, why or why hadn’t he taken up the job offer off a job on the Mercedes Benz team, as he said Lewis Hamilton such a nice lad, cared for the cars, listened to his mechanics. 

Well soon after finishing his apprenticeship Malfoy approached him, there was a progressive organisation in the magical world, join and help them change the world. Help the two societies to merge, well that had happened, not, thought Tobias, it didn’t take him a number of years to realise that lord Voldemort was insane, and dealing with an insane magical Lord and these arseholes wasn’t on, so he researched the subject, found the problem. Lord Voldemort had split his soul into five horcruxes by this point. So Tobias for the first time actually took an interest in solving a magical problem, and with the Goblins help, paid for with Malfoys and Blacks money, they managed to merge his soul. Win, win for everyone except the order of feathered idiots and the psychopath, Goblins make money, Lord Voldemort sane, Tobias not getting hexed and called to meetings at all times of the night. But managing to find the problem had led him to the Lords inner circle, and it had become apparent for the last two years, that they had to have a Spy in Dumbledore’s inner circle, step forward your resident idiot, yes clap for Tobias. For the last year he’d been able to spy for Voldemort against the order, but he knew one day, he’s luck would run out, and when that did, he was dead. But that was a small price to pay, to help keep ones like his step brother safe, the main reason he had started to spy, was to throw Dumbledore of the trail, and keep Tobias safe. Yes Dumbledore did know that a Severus Snape was the leader of the Claudians, and that lost to time, was a prophecy made to Claudius the emperor that one of his descendants Severus Snape would save Magical Britannia from a madman and ruin. So for now Tobias was trying by spying on Dumbledore, to collect information to.keep. his brother safe.


	30. Up the creek without a paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias attends the next Voldemort meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own, a short chapter, might not be able to update till sunday now. Timeline is the second august after Hogwarts. Reposting changing severus to tobias

Tobias was late for the meeting of Voldemort’s inner circle, yep he was so glad that, that Tom (let’s call me Tom, if you’re in my inner circle) was sane and would listen to reason, not like Q and his Boss M, why they couldn’t have normal names like everybody else. The reason he was late, well the meeting regarding his annual leave, apparently he hadn’t taken his annual leave allocation for this year. But he argued he had, of course he had (well Smith from the pen gadget hanger, had paid him for his five weeks, quite handsomely in fact, now thought Snape it’s time to get the auction going on next year’s leave allocation), No responded M, with Q in attendance, we have checked, you haven’t, now we are prepared to overlook the offences up to last year, but from this year, you must take your full leave quota. To make him feel better about it, they informed him they had to make the 00 agents take the annual leave, so why should he be different. Because countered Tobias to leave my babies with anybody else was horrendous, who could love them, understand them. How could he get hold of the of all the latest electronic gadgets before time (Yep Samsung S8 was still in his pocket, just had to figure a way to install it into one of his babies, the features, the memory, what joy). That was the problem they countered, he was so job fixed, he needed to have time to rest, to destress, well that was easy thought Tobias don’t let any of your agents drive my beloved cars. No! Tobias was to have his five weeks for this year, all the bank holiday’s, and take at least two days off in the week. He did take bank holidays off, he took Christmas and boxing day off, okay having Simon’s wife tell you your balls are toast, if you don’t turn up had been the clinching argument he thought. 

So there he was still trying to make them see reason, and try to dissuade them from employing him an assistant. When Money Penny showed Mr Jaws in, now he knew never judge a book by its cover, but even he knew you did not mess with an half giant, with metal teeth. He felt sorry for the poor sods the department was setting Jaws upon. Well with a nod and we’ll speak next week about that small matter, Tobias was dismissed. Well after two hours of telling Money Penny about the harshness of M decisions regarding his annual leave, she had just smiled and suggested sharing an all-inclusive to a resort call Hedonism II, it would be fun. Well after she had so helpfully dried him off after spilling accidently water, he felt he couldn’t refuse. So now he was apparently booked for three weeks’ holiday in November this year. Funny though how Money Penny had been able to book the holidays so quickly, oh well thoughto. Tobias, it might be nice to laze around in the sun, drink all day, He imagined Money Penny would be eyeing up all the local Attractions. 

So here he was, late walking into the meeting, wishing he hadn’t texted the reason for his lateness to Lucas, who when he entered the conference room, smirked ‘yoou do know what Hedonism II resort is famous for Tobias’ ‘Yes! Lucas my friend says it’s a nice quiet resort catering for all tastes, I just hope there aren’t any little brats there’ ’Don’t think, you have to worry, about that, but I’m not sure about July next year though’ replied Lucas.

How nice of you to join us Tobias, just want to introduce us to our new member, apparently he is the liaison for the giants. Comes from America, then you can debrief us, regarding Dumbledore and his order of idiots last meeting, Tobias meet Mr Jaws’ and Tobias looked along the table and thought I am up shit creek without a paddle when M finds out about this.


	31. A profitable meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias attends a Voldemort meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have always thought a sane Voldemort would be like a committee meeting, and I have based Tobias character on Alan Rickmans character, which I see as loving and be obsessed with his subject, to the exclusion of all else, do not own the characters only playing with them

Tobias sucked it up, looked at Jaws and said nice to meet you, the meeting continued, Tobias was as always impressed how much was discussed and planned at the meetings. Ever since they had made Tom sane again, the organisation had started to really plan, unlike the order of feathered idiots meeting.

When Tom had finally become sane again, the organisation had first decided to stop carrying out death eater attacks on muggles or magical individuals. They would try to change society by peaceful means, it seemed Tobias being part of the muggle world had allowed the organisation to understand muggles and their ways more. The next thing that Tom insisted on was to remove the dark from his supporters. There was more reliable ways to contact people, yes the mobile phone, was one way of being able to keep contact, because of the dangerous times that the magical community lived in, they couldn’t use electricity, so Tobias with an assistant had managed to find a way to charge and use the thing using magic, the unspeakable Rockwood always said he learnt so much from Tobias, but not again thankyou.

Yep Tobias had almost given up hope of finding a bloody phone that worked. He was not the most patient of people he admitted, only his beloved cars did he lavished praise and time on. Maybe as a close second Simon and his brood, but half hour in their presence could send him round the bend, oh he had one time been stuck with child minding them when Simon’s wife had been ill. One day is it took for him to hate Thomas the Tank Engine, oh why did he moan and rant, that a two-year-old kid knew had to load, play, stop and repeat a DVD, but this lot couldn’t even push a few buttons in the right order. So trying to explain how to use the phones had proved painful for everybody involved, as Lucas admitted afterwards, I thought Tom crucioing us was torturous, but Tobias knows some bloody painful ones, pity we aren’t still fighting! Well a breakthrough occurred he had gone into the local warehouse phone store, and asked if they knew a phone that a techno phobic could use, Yep hundred of the new sleek, small mobile Dora phones and they were set up. As the bloke had said in the shop, any bloody idiot can use them. Well of course that had led to the death eaters and Tom finding out about computers, internet, television etc…… he had started a monster.

So with Tom able to organise people without having to use wands and marks, the marks had been removed, as everybody said, the aurors can’t arrest you or detain you without proof, and the only proof they had was the dark mark, well that had been the case till Lucas was allowed back into his families loving arms, from his stay with the aurors. Tobias would never forget the state his friend was in, that if nothing else, that showed them what they showed them they were fighting.

The printed agendas were distributed, and the meeting begun, apologies for absence, last meeting minutes, matters arising, Toms talk (thank god short, not like Dumbledore’s ramblings), secretary’s report, Walberg as always efficient.   
Treasurers report was next, LeStrange reported that the organisation was breaking even now, a few things had helped. The budget and finances poured over, cutbacks agreed. The assets discussed, how had Tom managed to procure the four founders artefacts to host his horcrux, well they were safe and sound in his vault. Tobias liked LeStrange don’t get him wrong, but like any treasurer had what the muggles called the scrooge gene in full force. He still remembered the conversation, regarding him buying the Dora phones, why had he needed that particular make of Dora model (because you were a load of techno phobic idiots, that’s why), isn’t there another cheaper model. Then it took all of Rookwood’s skill and negotiation, to stop LeStrange from going down and persuading the thieving muggle idiots, to give them the phones for a reasonable deal. Lucas now piped up, that could they upgrade the phones, the Dorsa’s are a bit basic and the new I phone was awesome….., no a far better specification for their order members. Then Tom piped up that he preferred Samsung to the apple products, and then another, well in their opinion Microsoft was the way to go. LeStrange had by this point, got his state of the art smart phone out, and was discussing with the organisation broker share prices of their muggle stock, (so much more profitable, old man than the magical stock and shares, showed Ironclaw one day, and now the Goblins have their own portfolios in the muggle word, they were looking to take over a small investment bank). Oh yes Tobias had unleashed a monster there.

Next order of business, Walberg Black had suggested going after Hogwarts, Scholarship funds etc, professors qualifications etc, they knew nothing would be done (there sly, not stupid), but it was another thorn in Dumbledore’s side. So they had started down that avenue, then they had decided perhaps this was the way to go, make a nuisance of themselves, get under the ministry’s and Dumbledore’s feet. Why doing that, they could be moving people out of the country. 

So they had started the underground with the old Wizard Mercury, he had been a surprise, when he came over to their side, he helped set up the underground. They had to get people out of the country he advised, they stay in muggle Britain, the aurors would find them, no for their safety, get them away, the moon if possible. Tobias had gone home when he found out they had killed old Mercury, smashed a few things up, got drunk and knew he was only coming out of this mess dead. In fact, everybody round this table knew that. Everybody had made sure that their families and most of their assets were out of the country (Swiss, they had learned from the muggles, the one place to stash money where nobody could get at it was there). In fact him and Abacus had tried to get Lucas to leave the country with and join his bonded and son, no said Lucas, this is my fight, and I will finish it, yep thought Tobias, rousing words but well be in coffins and Dumbledore will still have control.

Then Tobias report for them as the resident spy for the organisation, brought them up to date, nothing had happened, unless you countered most of the order coming down with food poisoning, oh yes, at order meetings he was glutton, lactose, anything free that stopped him from eating any of the Molly’s cooking. Dumbledore never told people anything, the group discussed if this meant if he was a paranoid as Tom had been when he was mad, or that there was a smaller group of people who he confided in, and it would take time for him to be put in that circle. But Tobias did mention that Remus had joined the order. The significance of this was discussed, as there werewolf liaison Greyback, had said that Remus was now starting to integrate himself into werewolf society, and the werewolves did not endorse or support Dumbledore, so what their plans and how did it effect theirs, in the long run. 

Last year, couple months after his step brother had left Hogwarts, he had gone to spy for the organisation. Tom had replaced his dark mark, he had become proficient in the mind arts, under Toms tutelage, and his double, no triple live had started. Tom knew why Tobias was doing this. Knew it was to protect his step brother, Tom, never brought it up thank Merlin. Well with the agenda gone through a few more things added to be done. 

Then the meeting adjourned, and everybody knew what they had to do, Walberg would write up the minutes, send them to everybody with a reminder of what they had agreed to do (encrypted of course, they’re not stupid), the date for the next meeting was discussed and agreed, refreshments produced and consumed, discussion’s regarding their families was started. LeStrange informing everyone that Bella was coming along nicely in the local muggle mind healing hospital, and best of all the treatment was free. He hadn’t believed it at first, but the way to go was integration into muggle society. Walberg waded in with, well most of Tom’s supporters, will be sending their children abroad to study, Hogwarts we feel isn’t safe. in fact our two sons are going to an academy in America. Yes a nice well organised couple of hours, Tobias thought.

Well to put off thinking about Monday as long as possible, and his subsequent stay at her majesty pleasure, he made sure his affairs were in order (he worked for the almost bloodiest thirsty organisation after all, better be safe) spent time with mates and family, and worked on his pride and joy a black Volo P1800 2 door, convertible, 2 litre work of art, made in west Bromwich, Jensen engine, he had found it in an old boys shed, brought it and lavished his love, time, patience on it, Oh Madonna was a thing of beauty, sleek, well defined. She had never let him down, had seen him though the hard, rough times. He took her out for a spin, to feel the engine was bliss, she calmed him down, filled him with hope. 

He knew he was obsessed with cars, he loved his technological gadgets, but cars had always been his passion. From a young boy in Cokeworth, they had meant for him away to freedom. One day they would provide his escape. He still remembers the exhilaration of seeing his first Cobra, it was a 1980 AC Cobra, the lines, the colour, the seventy-year-old git that got in it with the blonde bit by his side. That had started his life’s passion, with the right car, he the antisocial, scrawny hooked nosed kid, would be able to have anyone he wanted. Now alas he had given up hope that he would ever find a partner that shared his passion, well even tolerated he go for, unbeknown to the rumours in the department (he heard them) he had relationships, but his girlfriends unreasonable (in his opinion) jealousy of the Madonna the only women who hadn’t let him down had quickly soured any relationships he had, he still remembered with unbelievably when a girl friend had asked him(and she wasn’t joking) wasn’t it time to sell the old death trap, and buy something decent, you know a bloody ford fiesta would be better. Well she had soon gone, and then he realised that there was no hope a woman could accept that Madonna was and would always be his first love. So he had reluctantly started to use a little known escort service, once or twice a month he wined and dated a young mother whose family had fallen on hard times, to their mutual satisfaction they had sex in a nice hotel room, it satisfied that itch. He had willed Madonna to Claudius, asking him to make sure Severus got it. They had helped his family, they had taken young Severus in, when both him and his brother, had hatch the plan to get Severus away from their old man and he’s second wife, another strike against Dumbledore, he bloody knew that Severus was being abused, he bloody knew, all that time.

Well Monday came round to bloody fast for his liking, he knew what would happen now, if he was lucky he would be able to work for his old boss again, but most likely staying at her majesty pleasure, or no don’t think that. The train up to London was to bloody quick, it took him an hour to get to the department, he hadn’t even got his coat off when Q appeared and requested him to come to see M for a meeting, well he we go he thought.


	32. Punishment worse than death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debriefing of Tobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own characters as only playing

Remus was glad that his friends were out of the magical community, hopefully Severus, James and Sirius would not get involved in any fighting, that he knew was coming up on the horizon. Remus was still working a stagey for getting Severus as his mate, and to his relief Sirius was going back to America on his family’s insistence, as well as four kids that the Malfoys had blood adopted, under an assumed name.

 

Jaws had become part of Toms group and was, under the advice of the Government organising them to be more effective at what they did. Remus knew for the next few years the attendance at Hogwarts would start to fall, the muggle government were trying to keep muggle born out of Hogwarts clutches, supposed dark families were sending their children away, far away from Britain. The poor who were being assisted to leave Britain for a time, would have not gone to Hogwarts anyway, no Tobias would be only teaching the light families children. But Tobias had asked an important question what was so special about Hogwarts to Dumbledore if he only thought it was a pile of bricks, he was acting as if a great treasure was held there.

The American Government were helping by researching anything and everything to do with the situation, as Dumbledore had managed to destroy what he called dark and evil texts. they had even been able to go into the Vatican archives to see if they could find the prophecy, and what leads it gave them, 

At a meeting just before Tobias left on his holiday with Money Penny, plans had been discussed. Tobias and Remus given rings supplied by the government, with up to date protection on them, anti-spells, compulsions, detecting the use of potions etc., and then they were set up.

But today he was meeting Severus, Sirius and friends in convent garden for lunch and a chat. Spending time with Sirius before he went back to America, he was going to try and find if they could find a reason to break the bonding agreement between James and Lilly, Severus mum was singing like a virgin (well killing it and their ears really), when Sirius jumped up and said that could be it, that could be it. That lad was always odd on occasions. 

So here he was reading a letter form Tobias, listing the delights of the resort that he had gone to with Money Penny, well Remus hoped that relationship well, but how was Money Penny going to supplement Tobias’s beloved Madonna, James just said wait and see, if the worse comes to the worse she’ll ensure that spectra destroys it for her. Believe me Remus she’s practical, nothing gets in her way, talking of practical, Merlin help that American agent that had tried to cop a feel of her, especially as she hadn’t been able bodily hurt him due to diplomatic protection. Yep that was a situation that’s going to get nasty thought Remus, when she finally deals with the agent.

So what could be better, thought Remus, lunch, chat with his friends new and old. They were all going to a night club tonight, as this could the last time they saw each other before December if they were unlucky, and then this bottle blonde with the right assets approached him, she was about to sit on top of him, when he saw Lilly out of the corner of his eyes, suddenly stop coming towards them and turn around. Well that was a lucky escape thought Remus, perhaps not as Tabitha crawled under the table and unzipped his flies.

Dumbledore looked as if he’s being attentive toward McGonagall and her insistent whinging, moaning, why couldn’t she just shut up, her opinions weren’t worth anything. So what if the muggle born brats weren’t coming and grey (really dark) families were home schooling their kids. 

A few more death attacks on the muggles (must remember to get the aurors and order members to dress up this time). Keep the level of terror up.

No he only needed to be headmaster of Hogwarts for the money, and the access to light families children, in fact you could say that Hogwarts was his insurance policy if it went as the muggles said tits up, but when had any of his plans failed before. NO! NO! NO! none of his plans, it was other people cocking up, he was after the all-knowing all loving, everybody’s grandfather.

And best of all he had the boys Snape and Lupin under his control, and Snape teaching at the school, effectively keeping him under his control, and he had advertently let it slip that the Snape boy was a death eater, the staff hated him already. Yes, he always had a getaway plan, always had, always will.


	33. Severus summer holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's Severus doing on his summer holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always only playing with the characters, do not own characters

It had been an exhausting and demanding summer holidays for Severus for most of July and all of August he had like last year, worked in the post office, still volunteered once a week, continued training with Nick and visiting different clubs with this friends.

Severus and Remus were great friends, he would admit that they fought like cats and dogs over little things, there was Severus admitted, a sexual tension. He more often than nought, thought of bonking Remus everywhere. He wanted, no needed Remus to tie him up like some of the submissive he saw on scene. Many a time he had fantasised of Remus leading him around with just a collar a and a throng on. Making him kneel at Remus feet, he had started to jerk off to the thoughts of Remus paddling his arse, tying him up and leaving him with a vibrating plug in his arse. He thoughts that went through his head, seemed fantastic thank you, but there were problems, he was submissive he knew, but he fought it, what dominant would put up with that it didn’t know. It was alright in a scene to give up control for a short time, but for a period of your life, it was difficult to imagine.

Another problem, when he finished medical school, he would be almost a nomad, junior doctors who were register and bellow were expected to move around the country, working different hospitals learning their craft, and specialising in a speciality for their choice, it was a long hard road to become a consultant, and then to become a wizard medical consultant added extra years. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to be a doctor, needed to help people. But as he seen on the ward he volunteered on it was bloody exhausting work, the knowledge you had to have, the discussions with patients and families that medical and nursing staff had, were very often not pleasant. Patient’s, families got angry, lashed out physically and verbally to staff, very often they didn’t mean to, but the ward staff there, very often took a deep breath and sucked up what was thrown at them. 

The pressures the nursing and medical staff were under form the hospitals management, don’t get him wrong, the management were under pressure, to many people needing the beds, treatment, care and resources. Yep he wanted to be a doctor, end up a consultant, but he had this fear, that he wouldn’t make it, and that he would be a crap one. So he would be a nomad of sorts, who the fuck would want to be in a relationship with him, yes Remus of course I was to meet you tonight, but I got home and passed out on the bed, oh Christmas with your family, what does the word I am working that day mean, of normal people get Christmas of I’m not normal just a poor doctor, trying to learn enough to make the correct decisions and pass the next medical exams. Oh we’ve been asked to go to Bens impromptu stag do, sorry Remus, I’ve told you before, I need to book my requests for the off duty at least two months in advance

But the biggest problem, was if he submitted to Remus started a relationship, the bet. What had made him make that bet, Molly Wesley of all people, she was like, like, yeah……….like his mum. And he knew that Remus would make him keep the end of his bet.

So most night he fantasised of being seized by Remus, thrown, tied to the bed, Remus taking him slow, fast, hell he didn’t think some of things were possible. He fantasised about him going down on Remus, making Remus call out in ecstasy, massaging Remus feet with his tongue. One of his fantasies was going to a wizard’s function in dress robes, with nothing on underneath, cock ring on nice and hard, and Remus by his side groping him suresptesly, keeping him in his place, by Remus side and submissive. Yep he could just see Remus in this fantasy, taking him into the minister’s office tearing the robes off and proceed to harshly take him on the desk, and then make Severus suck him off, whilst Remus played with his prick and balls. Oh yes the fantasies he was having, but Molly Wesley please, some things you learn to live without.

No what had kept Severus busy this summer was continuing studying his potions masters, he had started doing independent research, and preparing to present to the potions board what his proposed potion development would be. He was still attending lessons, and they would continue after the summer, but the work was ramping up now. But Severus took a deep breath, he would get though the next year, he would at the end be in medical school and a potions master. He had people he couldn’t disappoint first of all his parents and family, the love, support and commitment he would never be able to repay, the tutors and he fellow peers, he had never felt such companionship and support from people, they all believed and knew they were in this together. His friends, poor Remus, Sirius and Mills and others if he weren’t working, studying, bonking it seemed he was moaning about the work load, all they did was sigh and took out for a good time, or in Tabitha’s case sit him down and tell him to get his head out of his arse, be grateful for your chances, suck it up and go and work for what you want. Yep it was hard work and the biggest people he felt at the moment he had to come though for was the federation of werewolves and the potion he was developing for them. 

So he was getting ready for his next meeting with Greyback, hopefully Remus would be there, but that had no influence on what Severus was going to wear, nope it was nice and casual. Severus walked down the stairs met his mum’s eyes, she looked him up and down, I see the meetings at Euston Station then, get upstairs and change, you are not going to a meeting looking like a gigolo on heat, go and put something respectful, like that nice M&S suit. So he had done what countless of children the world over had done, gone and put the bloody suit on.

Greyback looked at his friend and they both tried not to laugh the kids, Merlin to be young again, Remus had suddenly decided to come along for the meeting, not necessary said Greyback, his two associates from the federation would be there, it would be a boring meeting. Want to come whined Remus(that was the only word for it thought Greyback). Severus had turned up wearing a nice if not an older styled suit, his mother had left them to go shopping, with the words for Merlin’s sake Severus stop sulking like a two-year-old, YOU WERE NOT GOING TO BE DRESSING IN TROUSERS, THAT HAD YOUR CROTCH ALMOST HANGING OUT, I’ll not say it again, you kids have no dress sense. So that explained the sullen look thought Greyback, Remus mate had to dress respectfully. 

So for the first part of the meeting they discussed where Severus was I n the research of the potion for them, yes his uncle was correct the kid was a prodigy, when oh, this will be fun, the other young werewolf started to run his hand accidently up and down Severus thigh, Severus moved his leg just a tiny bit, and when the hand followed he moved the chair, and the hand followed, it started to inch closer to Severus crotch, and yes here it comes, the hand was starting to rub the crotch. If I can have a word Remus spoke to the young werewolf, they both left the table, went to outside to the pubs garden, the customers had all stopped drinking and had started placing bets of the fight (they always tried to hold meetings in bikers pubs, the bikers enjoyed the show, and learnt lots of good moves) to an relatively excluded area, where his cub proceeded to give the young werewolf his arse on a plate, informed him not to touch what wasn’t his to touch. Then proceeded to come and sit back down at the table, saying oh Wilson accidently walked face first into a barn door, werewolf code for, the bastard tried to take my mate, and may be able to walk upright by next month, Yes thought Greyback his cub was taking control of his life, and his life mate was gagging for it, life couldn’t be more perfect then at this moment.


	34. Have you really loved a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different women, two different views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own characters, just playing. Thanks PiffyEQ for the idea! I am not really bashing Q in this chapter, just trying to show how upset Money Penny is over Tobias spying, in this chapter trying to show how 2 different women view their future partners, sorry if I havn't. Major Lilly bashing, thought it was time again - enjoy

Lilly knew she wasn’t perfect, she had her faults, to sensitive, to loyal to friends and family. But she was a hard working apprentice healer at St Mungo’s, she had embraced the magical world totally for almost ten years. She believed with a passion that the magical world was so much ahead of the muggle world. 

She had listened to he teachers at Hogwarts, she had learned her lessons well, when McGonagall had visited her and her family about the fact she was a witch (She already knew, the Snape boy had told her). She understood that the Hogwarts house she would live in would make or break her, she had been destined for the Snakes house, but had after arguing had gone to the Gryffindor house. As her father had said the right house would make or break her life.

She had seen how it had, being in the right house, had opened the right doors, the teachers at school seen her potential, they had tutored her privately to ensure that she could get her grades in her NEWTs for her final years, as she had shown everybody how more intelligent than the Snape boy was, she had got them their OWL results, even though he had been the one to do the research, she had let him tell her the subject matter, of course correcting him when needed, that was what friends were for after all, and how had he repaid her, by calling that name. No as both Dumbledore and McGonagall had told her, it was unacceptable to be called that, you can see now what we meant by following the wrong crowd, leave him alone, ignore him, he’s not worth it.

Her parents had agreed, he had moved by that time, down south somewhere, trying to prove how much better he was than everybody else, he told him about his new family at school, really he had so bored her, as she had gently tried to explain to him, “Severus, for your own sake, please do not go on about the people who were paid to take you in, I hate to say this, but you will always be a bit odd. You just have to be thankful that some of right crowd are friends with you, really Severus if I hadn’t befriended you before Hogwarts then I wouldn’t have, now explain to me this Latin verb, just to make sure you have got it correct.

No after the fifth year, she had with Dumbledore’s and McGonagall gentle prodding, really noticed James Potter, as Dumbledore said, he was just a little boy that needed someone to make him grow up. He needed a woman to show him that he wasn’t Gay, oh no James was straight he just hadn’t had the right girl show him the error of his ways. So she had by the Yule ball got to be his girlfriend, She was crying to McGonagall that she was losing James the love of her life, nonsense said McGonagall, this is what we shall do. Well the rest was history, she had the bonding agreement, James had to fulfil it, She would be Mrs Potter, but she had always been uneasy with the sexual status on the thing, it read that Lilly should be Futuere with mentula with James Potter before their bonding day, if for any reason this dosn' happen, then either or one of the to be bonded can contest the bonding, and the contract will be null and void, really what a funny way for saying she had to be a virgin, she would remain a virgin to her bonding day. She knew she had to bond with a rich, good looking submissive man, someone who do what they were told. No the Snape boy, not only was he an death Eater as Dumbledore said, he was trash, I mean it was obviously after listening to that fish wife, his adopted mother, you tell him, for his own good of course where he was going wrong, and she had the affront to attack her. No she could never lower her standards. Bonding partner like the Hogwarts house had to be perfect to climb the social ladder.

But when she listened to Dumbledore, he made sense, he cared for the magical world oh yes, he helps guide the right policy, help make the difficult decisions. She had always hated that prick Sirius, and we had the gaul to tell you didn’t know about things. What did he think, she had come over on the banana boat, SHE HAD LIVED IN THIS WORLD FOR TEN YEARS, of course she knew what was best, what did Sirius know, no he was a prick, but she had hopes for Remus, now that he had joined the right side, the light side. She would always believe in Dumbledore, he was right, knowledgeable, sincere. Yes she knew more about the magical community than that prick Sirius.

Flash back of a scene before Tobias debriefing  
James took the drinks, went and sat down at the table with Q and Money Penny. He needed a pay rise, what he did for the HM Government, he put the tray down and started” look Money, Q really did it for best reasons, let Q explain, then if you think he’s still a jealous immature prat, who did this out of jealousy, then you get to kick him in the balls, me and a couple of the others will gladly hold him for you. ” thanks! not helping mate.” Came the reply,” Alright James I’ll listen to the geek monkey sitting at the table, won’t change my mind, his balls are still toast, you know the bastard is trying to get the one I love killed, but I’ll listen, can 009 hold him with you, while even better, I get Mr Jaws to kick him in the balls “sniffed Money Penny.

Q looked at Bond, sighed and started “Look I know Tobias, has his faults, amongst them rude, obsessive, intimidating, but for all his faults” Q puts his hand up in surrender,” everybody really likes him, even the agents. We see him in the R&D department as a younger obsessed brother almost, and we know by little ways you love him and with the right pushing he will ask you out and the rest as they say is history. Well M wanted James to infiltrate a group, the order of the phoenix, the first way they thought was for James to infiltrate by…””We’ll not go there…” suggests James ”yeah sorry mate, but Shagging that Evans Bird for H..””DO NOT GO THERE” reiterated James, “Well like I have tried to explain Money, it was imperative that the department gets some in this order to gather information, I mean if they were to get James here….”a low growling was heard, Q quickly continues “Well an acquaintance in France, suggested that he might have information, regarding the Riddles group, you know the one opposed to the Phoenix, well I met the informant with 007, and we found out that was Tobias was in deep, really almost too deep. The idiot was not only a member of the Riddle organisation, that was okay, stupid but understandable, but had ah……started spying on the Phoenix for them. It was only a matter of time that this order of Phoenix would find out about Tobias, and he was dead. So we went and told M, and she decided it was safer to get Tobias in very deep into the organisation, and gather information for us, this way they can train the idiot, guide and support him and hopefully pull him out of this mess alive. I mean its not much but Money, now with the Department on his side he has more than a fighting chance of coming out of this alive.” 

James then hugs Money Penny who is crying by this time “Look Money, yes it nots perfect, and every agent in the department would more than gladly change position with him, but he is the best person to do this, he is a wizard, already has Dumbledore at the moment, believing that he is on their side. Yes! its dangerous, but as Q has said, every agent, hell everybody in the department will do their damdest to pull him out of this mess alive, and then a few of us will be advising him about how stupid he’s been. Alone he was almost dead, he had maybe six months, at the most, but now he has a better chance. ”you will get him out alive, please James, Q get my idiot out alive, please” and James answers “we’ll try our hardest, Money we haven’t lost an agent in a long time, and we are not planning going to start now!”

Oh Money Penny loved Tobias, she just wanted him home, she would have him poor, broken, just home and hers, and prayed to all the Gods she could think of, that M knew what they were doing, and could bring Tobias home.

End of flashback back to original timeline.


	35. The pheonix meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and the Wesleys attends another meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own charaters, just playing. I do not know if laxatives could work like this, but liked the idea

Remus sighed, well at the moment he was so……..bored, sitting in the order of Phoenix meeting, and he was getting 12 Galleons a year, bastards, that equated to lest then a galleon a month. Twice may be three times a month he had to sit here and listen to this waffle. 

Oh great Lilly was going on how wonderful the light side were, and how lucky they were that the ministry had Dumbledore to advise them, after all when they had suggested that in order to make the books balance, they had to put up taxes, Dumbledore had advised that instead of taxing luxury items eg books, broomsticks, wands, cauldrons, no everybody should have to equally pay. Everybody in society should have to carry the burden for the bad running of the magical world in the past, no Dumbledore had suggested gracefully, that to add a small, let’s say half a Knut to wheat based products and another half a Knut for sugar based products, with half a galleon for a bag of each product, with this small tax everybody will pay equally, what a great man gushed Lilly.

What a fucking arsehole Molly, Arthur and Remus thought, each mentally grimaced, if they had still been in the magical society, then it would have been almost impossible for them to survive, what this had done was put shopkeepers and producers out of work, and more people below the poverty line, some families would have to go hungry. No the three of them knew that Dumbledore had purposely hit the poorest hardest, and with products they couldn’t go without, after all you had to eat. 

Dumbledore bored them, that was the word for it, kept them here, but never telling them anything. Moody, his right hand mind kept saying constant vigilance, yes thought Remus, people were keeping constant vigilance to make sure that did not have a visit to the ministry cells. It would be laughable if it wasn’t so awful.

Remus picked his ears up, apparently Dumbledore had the prophecy or a copy of the thing, he said that he as the heir, how could be a heir some dared to ask. Dumbledore said in his patronising voice that research had shown his was the natural heir, the prophecy of course meant the heir of light magic, and that was him. No! the evil one was Severus Snape, at the right time he had to destroy the lad for the greater good. No the prophecy said (and hear Dumbledore, just shook his head, no one but him could read and understand the prophecy). Dumbledore continued there were five items that needed to be collected the founders cup, diadem, locket and ring, the sword of Gryffindor he already had. One of the most important tasks was finding where these items were, to this end he would be leading a team of individuals to help to obtain them. No with these items the queen of the muggle country would give him Britain, and him and his advisors would reign over it. But the Snape boy had to die by his hands, the Snape boy was the evil one named in the prophecy. It was at times like this he wished the prophets spoke their instructions in English eg get the five things listed and kill this bastard. Well thought Remus it gives the department something to work on. But where had he found the prophecy.

Another two hours, off such dribble, Dumbledore called an end to the meeting, how a man could waffle about how he was the greatest for five hours was unbelievable. Remus really hoped that the surveillance blokes took ten minutes shifts listening to this crap. Remus had managed to place listening bugs in the Dumbledore’s Office, it was fortunate that Dumblebore and his feathered idiots didn’t know that muggle items and gadgets now worked in their world. After the meeting Dumblebore came to him and said “Remus I know money is tight, please come and see me next week, I have a number of small jobs for you to do” Unbeknown to Remus, the department had put other bugs not in only in this office but all the teachers offices. With these bugs they had managed to find out:  
1) You could only listen to Bored (their name for Dumbledore) for ten minutes at a time.  
2) He had screwed badly with the magical community economy  
3) Riddles lot had been dispatched from Hogwarts board of governors  
4) Bored had been stealing money from Hogwarts, and Hogwarts was in trouble, Riddles group of parents had stopped sending their children to the school, and then had stopped paying the tuition fees of course, but they had also stopped paying the scholarship funds.  
5) By McGonagall and Hooch both by shagging Bored, they showed they had no taste  
6) And funniest thing, which needed investigating, was Bored ranting about not being to access the Potters vaults, and both of them had disappeared  
7) They desperately hoped M had the Snape boy under protection, because Bored was gunning for him. How could a 19 almost 20 year old be evil?  
8) They had to find the dam prophecy and find out what it said  
9) Find the items listed on the prophecy.  
10) Was the sword really the Gryffindor sword? 

Yep as Remus, Arthur and Molly had thought not much had come out of this meeting much from listening to that rubbish, “ Oh Molly how lovely this chocolate cake is” ”yes it’s a special family recipe, that not many people know of, please have another slice!” Arthur smiling thought that’s my girl Molly, yep! Chocolate cake lased with muggle laxatives that had been magical enhanced to last for 73 hours. Oh, he loved his bonded, and her little ways. 

James looked adoringly at his son and heir, Harry James Potter. Harry had the perfect mixture of his and Gabriel’s looks. Sirius had contacted him, and said that him and a group of friends were trying to get out of the bonding with Lilly, and Sirius thought he might be onto something, was there anyway he could fax over a copy of the original bonding contract to him in America please?


	36. Its going to be alright! Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore plans and finds out how advanced technologically muggle society id from 1940's. He also updates his plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own the characters, just playing. Please I know the Goblins are a blood thirsty race, but in this story they have their own plans, which scarpers Dumbledore. Abert Speer was the German armament minster late in the second world war. Please go with me and Tobias mates wife, I had to have somebody point out the obvious to him. Yes the timline is advancing, but I do see periods of time where most of the action is behind the scenes, and not visable.

It was almost Halloween and Tobias sighed, looked at the little brats in his class. He had set a pop quiz for this lesson, he sat behind his desk reading the letter from his mate Derek, given him all the gossip going on in the muggle world, and asking him if he could put him down to help with his mate’s model railway exhibit at an exhibition in November. Oh and by the way his wife wanted to make sure he was alright. He had read the letter from Money Penny that Remus had managed to snuck to him during one of the order meetings, she wanted him back, hopefully safe and sound, then she was going to give him something to think about, for ever putting himself in that situation. Yes, he finally realised that he loved Money Penny, he fantasied about her, he would even sacrifice his beloved Madonna for her, yes he realised he loved her.

The lesson ended, Tobias stood up gave the homework seven inches on how a particular 1940’s aircraft worked, and how it could be improved to carry more passengers. The brats grumbled, put their pop quizzes on his desk and slunk out. Tobias smirked and collected the pop quizzes. Yes, it was good to have good mates. He thought back to just after the debriefing, when the department had decided to put him in this hell hole. 

Flash back  
Tobias was not looking forward to this, he was here on request of this mate’s wife to have dinner in a nice little restaurant, she wanted to catch up with him etc. His mate Derek who worked for another part of the ministry, but was a top wizard literally with electronics, they had both hit it off, and Derek’s wife always had a soft spot for him, sending him little things e.g. the cupcakes, ginger bread, home frozen meals when she cooked a big batch. 

Well he had told them he had been let go, and had got a new job at Hogwarts, a couple of hours later in Derek’s house, supposedly looking at this new computer of his mate, Derek’s wife had managed to get the full story from him. He could still feel the upside hit on his head she gave him “For being a bloody idiot.” So they discussed a few things, then she suddenly asked “Isn’t muggle studies a joke subject, you’ve always said that normally,they got any idiot to teach it? So why does Dumbledore want an expert to teach the subject this year? The kids won’t be interested, hell they will ignore the subject, so that means that Dumbledore wants something else? Tobias at what era do you think the Magical community think the muggle society is in, compared to them?”  
Tobias thought and answered “I supposed anything from 1900’s, why?”  
“How advanced is Muggle society now from say the 1950’s, do you think?” she questioned.  
“Well quite a bit, a lot in fact, there’s computers, phones, transport, electronics, I mean think about it, everybody has a mobile phone, no a smart phone, in the 50’s house phones were rare.”  
“Right! And how long has Dumbledore been in the magical society, do you think, I mean really separate from muggle society Tobias? He’s not stupid, if the department is correct and he left muggle society from 1950’s at the latest, then he would know that there have been advances in the muggle world at least in technology, I think, and I could be wrong, but I think Dumbledore is using you to find out how advanced we are, and if you and the department, aren’t careful, then you will give him all the information he requires, and then the Government could be screwed!”  
End Flashback  
So Tobias had reported back to the department, and Q and himself had designed his teaching plans for the academic year, it was like a history lesson, and his mates wife was correct, the kids thought it was a joke, but Dumbledore had poured over the lessons plans, quizzed him about muggle technology, to the extent that McGonagall had sniffed what did it matter, the children wouldn’t have to use the muggle techy what it’s called, yes perhaps it had been a very close call, that they he hadn’t given any useful information away to Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore was happy, yes, everything was coming together nicely, The Potters bonding had been arranged for the beginning of December in Italy of all places, everybody would be there. Lilly had been going round with a smile on her face a mile long. The only downside was that he was not to officiate at the bonding ceremony, It was father Balliski, from that order in America. Dumbledore was in his element, to have Balliski to officiate was the icing on the cake, Dumbledore had never known him to officiate at anything outside his precious order. No the bonding was being held in Italy, so he could officiate, there would be the Italian minister of magic, the Spanish King and Queen, The American minister of magic, yes there would be everybody there of importance. Lilly had invited her family including her muggle sister and her muggle soldier brother in law, She had sent Severus an invitation on his pushing, but Severus had refused. So he would have to wait to kill Severus, there wouldn’t be a nasty little accident to the git just after the wedding.

The prophecy, oh to realise at long last the person who was the British magical heir in the prophecy was him not Severus, he was the leader of the Luxians in all but name, he could trace his family back to the first of the Luxians, it wasn’t well known, but his family had been the first leaders of the Luxians, it was such a relief, that’s all he say. He had found the gypsy seer, the one who had been informed of all prophecy’s. Gypsies were well known for their seeing capabilities, but what many people didn’t realise, was that the gypsies history was mainly oral. All unfilled prophecy’s they remembered word for word, and handed them down orally from mother to daughter, and they would tell you them (well it had taken a bit of persuasion, involving the gypsy’s grandson), the poor gypsy had met with an unfortunate accident, really she was old and had a long and good life. Moody had ensured the death was painless and quick, well he hoped Moody had, so that was the reason why he couldn’t show the prophecy to anyone, there was no other copy. He knew he would take control of Britain, and he would kill Severus, but well if he could cross one thing off the list to do earlier, the better for him really.

He had to find where Tom had stashed his horcruxes, they could be anywhere. It didn’t matter destroying them when they were just powerful trinkets of the founders. But now they held the key to his taking control of the whole of the country, and well then in time the world, after he solidified his power base in Britain, well it was imperative that he found them. At least he had the sword of protection of the weak, yes he had the Gryffindor sword, there could be no other sword that could fit that name, and the first stronghold of British magic, yes that was Hogwarts, Hogwarts was the first building that had been built to house and pass on magic and its knowledge, he just had to find the horcruxs, then he could fulfil the prophecy. 

Tobias the fool had given him all the information he needed on how far advanced or not the muggle society had come since he had left it in the 1940’s. Really he had nothing to worry about, for Merlin’s sake there had been no considerable advances since he left the muggles after 1948. It just goes to show that having the right person in position could drive thing forward, Speer of course was such a good manager, knew how to get things accomplished, he had kept the Nazi’s in the war for longer than they should have been.

There were some problems of course, the main one being money, there was not enough. The cash cow that was Hogwarts was gone, at this rate they would have to get rid of a few teachers. The magical economy was in precarious situation, and only get worse really, too many outgoings not enough money going into the coffers, the ministry on his suggestion was raising taxes, cutting back on department outgoings, if he had to listen to that harpy Molly again moan about the pay cut Arthur had suffered, didn’t she realise that her family was lucky that Arthur kept his job.

He may have to start persuading the ministry to clamp down on the Goblins, even take over Gringotts, aha, he could finally run out the Goblins if he started to get people to blame them for everything. What most people didn’t realise was although Goblins were destined from a blood thirsty race, they had soon found out it was quicker, easier and more longer lasting to use money to gain power. Yes the Goblins were spineless, a few whispers here and there, and he could drive them out. Then he could take over the bank and he could finally have all his money, yes that could work well. 

But if he thought about it, sometimes he thought there was an unseen force pushing him and the ministry down a pathway, but that couldn’t be the case.

Somewhere in the South of France, James was ranting at Sirius, what was the fool thinking off, bring the bonding forward, his life would be over. " No!" Sirius replied just listen “James this is the only way, you have to bond with Lilly, I’ve looked at the contract with experts, there is nothing for it you can’t get out of the bonding ceremony, it has to happen, but afterwards you ignore Lily, nothing would have changed. James I’m afraid you have to go through with it mate, sorry! But this way you can both get on with your lives.”


	37. To a wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own characters, only playing, please use imagination for the bonding surrounding

Somewhere romantic In Rome’s magical district in a green open garden surrounded with columns, where young couples had been bonded forever it seemed. Stood in front of an alter adorned with pale cream orchids and white Tiger Lilies, that had been placed on a white cloth with a purple surround, with the bonding chalice, candle, the bonding agreement etc. stood by the alter Father Balliski, in front of him and to the side stood James Potter, Sirius, and Remus. To be fair it had been a close call thing whether Sirius would be standing to support James at his bonding, it taken Remus gentle persuasion to make James see sense, it wasn’t Sirius fault there was no get out clause of the bonding contract.

James looked around him, under the clear warm sky, sat behind him, was the congregation, there to see his downfall, his servitude in hell to a harpy of the first order. James knew his life was over, no matter what Sirius said, Lilly would never let him live his life, she had already started on the demands.

Dumbledore sat with the important members of the magical society, they didn’t have to be there of course, but they were all there because they knew that this was his unofficial son getting married. Well that’s what they thought, what Dumbledore thought was hopefully the poof will get Lilly pregnant, the heir would be born, two tragic deaths, he would be heartbroken of course, but he would have the money and most importantly control of the heir (just in case his plans went awry), the little bastard that James had just given birth to, dispatched with his other poof of a father, he would quietly of course ensure the little bastard inherited nothing, would strip Harry James Potter of everything. Yes, everybody would forget that James had borne a child before Lilly had. Life was perfect. Ever since the day after the Yule Ball when James had woken up beside Lilly, he had been working towards this, of course James didn’t have sex with her. Dumbledore shuddered he may have to have sex with Lilly to get the required heir if James couldn’t perform, but it would be for the greater good, the things he did for the greater good.

Lilly looked radiant, her dress white of course, she was after all a virgin. Nicely fitted her, it was a thing of beauty, the dress was floor length, and covered her from her throat to her feet, as a demure witches dress should do. The dress emphasised ever so slightly her breasts, and buttocks, drawing the eyes to them. The veil she wore, which all witches of good standing wore of course, covered her face, and fell into a train down her back, her flowers were a large bunch of white, cream lilies, orchids and roses. Something new of course was the dress, something borrowed was her mother’s pearl necklace (real of course darling), something old was the hair clips from her friend Mary, Something blue was the garter on her upper thigh.

She composed herself, this was it, this was when her life started at long last. She was joining the IT CROWD, James Potter was hers, oh she would of course ensure his little unnatural bastard, because that was what Harry Potter literally was, was dispatched back with its father to whether they had come from. From today onwards, she will be the one telling James ever so quietly what to do, say and how to behave, who their friends were. Oh yes she was going to be someone.

She smiled at her father, her anchor, her father kissed her cheek and lowered the veil over her face, then admonished his other daughter “For God’s sake Petunia, at least pretend to be happy for Lilly. Stop being jealous, where your jealousy over the years has come from I don’t know, we treated you both the same.” What Petunia replied can only be guessed at. So Lilly straightened herself, took her father’s arm, her Matron of honour(so not her choice, but her parents had insisted that Petunia have that honour) her twelve bridesmaids, all took their places behind her, and they began the long walk down the aisle, she floated that was the only word for it, floated down the aisle.

Every eye was on her, every woman wanted to be her, every man wanted to have her, she was the epitome of taste and well breeding. Her plans after today was of course to finish her apprenticeship and then spend a few days a week (maybe one or two) working at St Mungo’s just to show she hadn’t lost her common touch of course, then Dumbledore said that they needed her advice in the ministry, to update the ministers on what young normal witches\wizards wanted and needed in their lives. After the heir and spare, maybe another one who knows, she would be able donate more time to good courses, attended the lunches, dinners and evening do’s she heard about, of course their little brats would be nursed by the house elves, see the little brats once in the evening. She already had James career planned out, first of all cut out his friends , introduce him to the right crowd. How she would decorate the houses they must have. Oh yes life, her life was so wonderful.

Far to soon in her opinion they got to father Balliski, the look on James face suggested different of course. Well the bonding ceremony started, the prayers to fate, good fortune, magic were completed. Her father to the happy sobs of her mother gave her away, lifted her veil to show James and the congregation that she was Lilly Evans, soon to be Potter. The Father bored them with the responsibilities, his thoughts on bonding, and then the traditional bonding vows were due to start.

father Balliski asked “Is there any lawful reason, including the bonding contract why these two happy individuals, cannot be bonded, as per their bonded contract” imagine the traditional pause that occurs at the traditional muggle wedding. Just as father Balliski was to start saying the vows. Father John and Sirius master from the order said in a loud voice that carried over the congregation “Yes, my brother, I have one question to ask on behalf of James Potter, and I think the answer may just give a lawful reason why this bonding cannot take place”


	38. The Potters live happily ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the Potters bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own characters, only playing, Dumbledore and Lilly bashing as always, James hears some startling news

Dumbledore sat next to the English Minister of Magic, oh yes he thought, life was wonderful. He didn’t need this back up plan, oh no he had all his bases covered, but to be on the safe side, he had carried through on this plan. He had made that poof James Potter a lord! He didn’t want to, but it had to be done, for the greater good of course, James didn’t realise this yet, while the little shit had been out of his grasp in Southern France of all places, he had through a careful ministration been able to get James a Lordship, it was for Rounston Lordship, the family line had died out years ago, the vaults of money lying unclaimed until now, the seats in the Wizengamot his now all his. Lilly would do what she was told, if need be he would blackmail her, he knew her families secrets after all, what she had inadvertently done to be married to James, the stupid little mud-blood, walking into his hands. Yes! Yes! Until the couple produced their heir, he would control the Potters through Lilly, then a year maybe two and then the Potters would meet their unfortunate deaths. Yes with this, the control of the vaults, the heir, Lilly had already made Dumbledore the child’s guardian, (he must remember that James had to die first, it’s the small details that were the most important after all) he would legitimately control the British Magical community. Extra seats to the Luxians, meant that the group would always have control of the Wizengamot, and he was the leader of the Luxians, he had made a minor change to the plan, he would after the Potters death have to bring the child up, Petunia and her husband, had surprised him, who knew that muggles would have morals, the Dursleys would take the child in treat it as their own, he couldn’t even use charms and wards to warp the families thinking, no because that oaf her husband was a corporal, according to his sources (he after all, did not live with the backward muggles) their house was on the army bases, they even lived outside the country, moving like nomads. No a minor change, he would be the grandfather to the child, control the child that way, ensure the child willed at the correct time his seats and vaults, then have the child killed, no need to keep the child alive after his majority after all. As Dumbledore had always said you had to plan long term. Best of all there was Nothing! Nothing, nothing could wrong, there was nothing in the bonding contract, to stop this bonding, nothing, he had made sure of that. 

A hush broke out over the congregation, people sat up in their seats. Dumbledore almost purred with delight, oh the fools, they were going to use what he labelled the slapper clause. If James Potter had not had penile penetrative sex with Lilly Evans, then the bonding contract was void, only one problem with using that particular clause, James did not know what had happened the night of the Yule Ball, and Lilly would lie, to keep the lifestyle she wanted. He had taken much persuasion of Dumbledore, McGonagall and her parents to be fair to ensure that Lilly saw sense. As her parents had reasoned, fifteen minutes of embarrassment for a lifestyle you deserve. Oh yes what they had drilled into Lilly was if she delivered herself right, James would look like a cad of the first order. Lilly would gain sympathy and understanding, especially when she so tearful explained that she felt compelled to make love to the first and only love of her life, put on the waterworks and lie through her teeth, and it would all be hers, and his to control. 

“What about the use of a truth potion?” asked Lilly,” nonsense” said Dumbledore,” it won’t be used, you are admitting to having full sex, why would you lie about that, and it is such an inconsequential thing this bonding contract, for the Italians to use truth serum on.”

Father John straighten himself, here it comes thought Lilly, as her father had said fifteen minutes of embarrassment for a lifestyle that I deserve, I will be the making of James Potter, I have to do this, it is for our futures, I will be a lady, part of the elite, I will take my rightful place in society. I will show contriteness, for my actions, remember the little girl lost act, has always got me what I wanted (Lilly as she had already admitted wasn’t perfect) where’s my handkerchief, the smelling salts. Be strong think only of what is right……  
“Father Balliski, I have one question to Ask of James Charles Potter, which I think will clarify if this bonding can lawfully take place, according to the bonding contract signed by James Charles Potter, Lilly Ann Evans, Mr and Mrs Evans, Mr and Mrs Potter, witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Ms McGonagall.”  
“Get ready, here comes the slapper question” thought Lilly and Dumbledore, everybody else waited on baited breath, time slowed down before James Potters eyes, his soul mate Gabriel sat with Harry, hoping against hope that Sirius and the American order he belonged to could pull this out of the bag for them, Sirius had explained what a long shot this was, this is why they hadn’t told James of their plan, didn’t want to get his life mate’s hopes up. After all, Sirius explained if Lilly lied, then nothing changed, and well, Gabriel just knew Lilly would lie though her teeth, no better to face the truth, James would marry Lilly, and him and Harry would never be part of his soul mate’s life again.  
“What is your question? Brother John” said father Balliski.  
“James Charles Potter, have you had issue, namely a child?” asked Father John.   
“Yes, my son Harry James Potter, born this summer, he is my first born! Why is this important?”  
Father John openly smirked and said to Father Balliski “I think you will find that according to the section 789, paragraph B, sub section 567 that James having issue voids the bonding agreement between James and Lilly Potter.”  
“IT CAN’T DO” thundered Dumbledore,  
“Yes it does, according to the section, James must bond with the person who is the parent of his heir, and Harry James Potter as the first born is James Heir, James who is the father to your child Harry Potter”  
“My child’s father is Gabriel Brown, my soul mate.”  
“NO BASTARD CAN EVER BE THE HEIR TO A HEAD OF FAMILY AND LORDSHIP! IT IS UNHEARD OF, HARRY POTTER WAS BORN UNNATURALLY OUT OF BONDLOCK” shouted Dumbledore, “NO! THE HEIR HAS TO BE A LEGITAMATE CHILD, BORN OF BONDED HETROSEXUAL PARENTS!”  
“NO!” reiterated father John “The bonding contract you all signed, and you witnessed, stated that James had to marry the parent of his first born child and heir, it did not state, that the parents had to be bonded first, it did not state the child to be a product of heterosexual union, NO! THE BONDING CONTACT STATES, THAT JAMES HAS TO BOND WITH THE PARTNER OF HIS FIRST BORN AND HEIR, and this is one Gabriel Brown not LILLY EVANS, the contract does not care if the heir is illegitimate or legitimate, just that it is the first born” Father John then addresses Lilly and her parents “You did read carefully through the whole contract didn’t you?”

There was stunned silence. Then James whispered to Sirius “Thankyou Sirius, but I will get you back for putting me through hell for the last couple of months, over this!”  
Vernon Dursley turned to his aunt Marge and said “Well, we were not expecting that! Was we?”   
The Father Balliski turned to James and said “Mr Potter, it seems a shame to waste this wonderful organisation that has gone to make this bonding day memorable, would you like to bond with this Gabriel Brown” And that is how James bonded to his soul mate.

Well a number of things happened at the Potters bonding, everybody that stayed got drunk (except for the nursing father who couldn’t drink) and had a good time. The press had a field day, and Rita Seeker made her fortune, retired to the Swiss Alps, to write trashy Mills and Boons Books. 

Petunia and her family irrevocable split up, after her father demanded that Petunia choose between her family and the Potter brat, Petunia promptly choose the Potters, stayed and became the maid of honour for James (out of spite to her sister, she never admitted to being perfect). Her and Vernon’s close family found they had a lot in common with the Potters (namely children) the friendship grew and both the families’ children became best friends, and very often both families spent holidays, weekends etc together. 

Someone gave the Goblins a copy of the bonding, and it became a magical hit, with everybody buying a copy it seemed. Petunia and Vernon spent many hours with Potters and their friends reliving the bonding. But best of all unbeknown to them Dumbledore had to pay for the Potters wedding, it had been agreed in advanced between Dumbledore and Mr Evans, That Dumbledore would pay for the wedding as the Evans couldn’t afford the cost of the wedding, so Dumbledore had graciously agreed to foot the bill, knowing as he thought, that he would get his money back when he had control to the Potters money and vaults, and the Lordship. 

Yep! Thought James, his parents may have been upper middle class in society, but as his father always said, you pay for what you got, and if you want the best, you pay for the best namely the vampires to write up any contracts you needed. Yep thought James every penny spent on the bonding contract was more than a penny spent well in his opinion. But what did Dumbledore mean he was a Lord, no Dumbledore was wrong, he was just a normal wizard, he had no power, or say in the magical government. Because if he did, he would oppose the old bastard Dumbledore, and align himself with the grey fraction (Blacks, LeStrange, Malfoy etc) for making his life hell, and more importantly he believed in the Grey fraction policies, living here in the South of France, had been an education it had made him notice his surroundings and grow up, he knew to survive the British magical society had to evolve and change, and start integrating with the muggle government!


	39. The Goblins plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblins plan and the bank of England get a new manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time of saying, I do not own the Harry potter characters, only playing with them. Sorry for the delay in the update, but it took along time to write this chapter, still not quite happy with it though. Hope you enjoy

The Goblins had a reputation for being underhanded sneaky, in love with money, Dumbledore had once said not in jest, a goblin would sell their own mother to make a profit. No they wouldn’t, as they would tell you they weren’t frengi, no they saw, money and the power it brought as a way to stabilise magical society. They were a honourable race and culture, once you gave money or belongings to a Goblin for safe keeping, nobody but you (and sometimes not even you) would get their hands on it. They understood why Dumbledore had decided to destroy them and categorise them with the dark creatures, it was because they had never allowed him to get his thieving hands on other people’s money.

But one unknown thing about Goblins, was they were a literal and logical thinking race, they would give Vulcans a run for their money, they didn’t do fantasy or make believe. Goblins weren’t stupid per say, they knew individual’s, cultures etc. could and would lie, cheat to get their way, Dumbledore was a case in point. 

Now the Goblins unbeknownst to the wizards had kept upto date with muggles and their technology, they had found television, dvd players, satellites etc. Because they were a literal race, they believed what they saw from the television, they had watch all the documentary’s, including the human history ones (darth vader, sky lukewalker, yodi) and whilst they found them fascinating, the documentary’s they watch the most were the ones about the human future, including the space ship USS Enterprise, James Kirk, Spock the big Goblin, Romulins warlike Goblins, yes they wanted to help the muggles to realise and gain their future, and to this end they had a plan. It had also helped that they had made even more money by investing in the muggle economy.

The plan included, gaining power, making the muggles governments unite, bring world peace (a bit tricky that one they admitted), investing in the space technology, uniting muggle and magical communities in Britain. Oh they had a plan, and best of all they knew that the muggles would appreciate them.

Thickone walked down the corridor to the Goblin King, he had been asked to come to see the king at his connivance, which translated as get your arse here as quick as you can. He mentally went through his life so far, he worked at Gringotts bank in Britain, he was a low paid employee. As far as he knew he hadn’t done anything to bring shame upon the Goblin nation, and that was because as his life mate had repeatedly stated he was too thick to. She didn’t mean it nastily; it was just the truth of the matter. Goblins like one of their hero, Spock, never lied always told the truth, just because they made the truth sometimes lie for them, was a minor detail. No Thickone knew he was thick, it didn’t take a genius really, when at his naming ceremony when he was ten, his parents had as per tradition named him after his most obvious trait. For many Goblins this usually meant names as Ironclaw, throatripper, wiseone, massive lunchbox etc, but his parents following tradition had named him for his best known trait his thickness. A Goblin had at least two names, the first one only family knew and used, the main one used was what a Goblin was named at ten. 

He was admitted in to the Goblins King audience chamber “Ah thickone, just the Goblin, now we have found a new position in Gringotts Bank.” And thickone was always known as the first Goblin to faint in front of the Goblin court, when he was informed he was to be the new Bank Manager for Gringotts in Britain. 

Even Thickone, had to admit the plan was brilliant, yep if he wasn’t walking to death, with willing comrades, then he would be praising the Goblin that had thought this plan up, oh yes because he was thick then he was the ideal goblin to be lost, they would sing about his honour, his children and their descendants would be treated with reverence, and even though it pained him, he knew logically he was the only choice. The Goblins had decided to sacrifice Gringotts, they were moving out all the vaults and money, the tame dragons had just been moved to its new home. Oh yes the Goblins had managed to go into partnership with the muggles and a small bank, that would help them take over and guide the muggle governments economies. The Goblins had realised that with the British wizarding economy in dire straits, that Dumbledore needed a new source of money and resources, and didn’t take a genius to realise that his sights would be set on Gringotts, and the supposed money and resources supposedly within it, and that was why the Goblins had finally managed to clear Gringotts out, but the Goblins had decided that the moment Dumbledore realised that Gringotts was a setup, needed to be captured for ever, they had ensured that something called CCTV was in place to record the exact moment Dumbledore and the wizarding ministry took over the bank.

Thickones bonded, had carefully made herself up for her husband, tonight she would make love to him, slowly and expertly, using all the knowledge, education and resources at her disposal. She was determined to make sure that Thickones last day and night in the Goblin Homeland was a memorable one, she wanted to reward him for the sacrifice that he was making for his family and society, she was at long last proud to be known as Thickones bonded.

Yes, tonight would be perfect she reasoned, the bed chamber was ready, the children safely with her sister and family, the whips, chains and bondage equipment had been fully oiled and made ready. The whips and paddles given to her by her mother on their bonding day, had finally seen the light of day, the whipping horse had been moved into pride of the place in the bedroom, the clothes on it finally put away. When afterwards they attended the farewell family feast being held in thickones honour, he would at last have to stand to eat his food, like most of his male comrades, he wouldn’t be able to sit on his arse after the beating that she was going to give it.

 

The new British chancellor, walked up the steps of number Ten Downing Street the British prime ministers house, was let in by the policeman at the door, he stopped, smiled and waved at the world’s press, he never even knew that he was in the running for the job. Yes! the second in command of the British Government, oh he had ideas, plans, budgets that needed reviewing, a department to sort out. He was let into the prime minister’s office and promptly fainted when he was introduced to the new Governor of the Bank of England the Goblin Tightarse.

Yes, the small bank that the Goblin nation had tendered and won to run for the muggles, the Bank of England, the Goblins weren’t greedy or stupid, start small they reasoned then within 50 to 60 years they would have control of the world’s economy, and they could then start to direct it to ensure that the human society reached its full potential. 

But first they had to make sure that all the underhand practices and illegal operations were discouraged, it would take time but they would get there, and what made it all the better for the Goblins nation was that the muggle governments treated their expertise with the reverence it deserved. Take the new chancellor, he would do what he was told, they would ensure that the British economy was run in the most profitable way, oh yes the future was looking bright. Today Britain’s economy, in the next five to ten years they had set their sights on running the European Economy, they would show the Germans efficiently, and then they would take on the world. They had reasoned with them running the world’s economy and the vampires in charge of the worlds and countries laws and constitutions, then between them they would be able to run the muggle world society effectively together, allowing the muggles the freedom to do what they did best, invent and propel the worlds society for ever forward towards the great future that they knew was out there, for all of them.


End file.
